Pulang
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Hampir kehilangan nyawanya, berkat Maureen, Harry selamat. Namun ia tak bisa pulang, Maureen terlalu sulit melepas Harry yang terperangkap dalam bayangan masa lalunya. Di sisi lain, Ginny tak pernah berhenti berharap agar kembali Harry pulang. Namun takdir harus berkata lain, Harry harus mencintai Maureen sampai semuanya berakhir agar ia mampu kembali pulang ke pelukan Ginny
1. Kembalilah

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi.. seperti yang sudah Anne share trailer fic terbaru di akun IG Anne (yang belum tahu bisa langsung cus lihat), nah, ini dia fic yang sudah Anne janjikan. Sebelumnya, Anne mau ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, reviewers yang kasih favorit atau bahkan follow fic _'I Want You to Need Me'_. Kalian bisa kok request fic ke Anne apapun itu, karena kalau sekiranya Anne ada waktu dan sanggup, bisa tuh Anne coba penuhi requestan readers semua. Maaf, ya nggak sempat balas satu-satu di fic sebelumnya. Yang pasti Anne sudah baca setiap review yang masuk kok. Thanks banget!**

 **Oke, mungkin langsung saja. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kisah Pulang?**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Morfin! Di mana Daniel simpan morfinnya... _Oh God,_ bantu aku!"

Isi lemari kayunya dibongkar habis-habisan demi menemukan cairan yang ia butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan pria sekarat di dekatnya. Mendung sore itu di tepi sungai, ia dikejutkan dengan suara erangan bercampur riak-riak sungai yang cukup deras. Seorang pria dengan wajah penuh luka hanyut berpegangan pada sebuah batang kayu. Entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, ia angkat perlahan tubuh penuh luka pria berseragam aneh itu menuju tepian tanah kering. Dibantu dengan selendang yang dipakai, ia mampu membawa pria itu pulang tanpa orang lain tahu meski dengan cara menyeretnya perlahan.

Namanya Maureen Miller dan kini ia dihadapkan oleh seseorang yang mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu. Tentang Daniel Miller, mantan suaminya yang kini telah tiada. Pria yang sangat ia cintai dulu, meski ia tak pernah dicintai.

Maureen tak tahu siapa pria yang kini ia tolong. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam dan sayatan benda tajam. Begitu juga tangan dan kakinya. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan tepat di area perut, darah segar masih terus mengucur, membuat sang pemilik tubuh hanya bisa mengerang tanpa bisa mengatakan satu kata pun dari mulutnya. Ada ranting tajam masih tertancap di sana.

"Tahan sebentar, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aaggh—"

Dengan segala ketakutannya, Maureen berani bersumpah jika ia takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untung saja, ia menemukan satu botol morfin beserta suntikannya. Ia berharap jarum masih bersegel itu cukup steril untuk ia gunakan mengobati. Pelan-pelan, Maureen menakar jumlah morfin dalam suntikannya. Beruntung dulu ia sering melihat Daniel melakukannya.

"Aku mohon tahan, ini akan membuatmu nyaman," bisiknya pelan.

Teriakan keras beriringan dengan masukkanya sebagian jarum suntik ke dalam pembuluh darah pria itu. Setelah Maureen merasa pria itu mulai tenang, ia bergegas mengambil air hangat dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Satu persatu pakaian di tubuh pria itu ia buka. Sebuah jubah hitam ia lepas dari tali pengait di lehernya lebih dahulu. Mata coklatnya mengamati seragam aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ada tiga lapis yang dikenakan pria itu, namun yang paling menyedot perhatiannya adalah lencana yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

"Auror?"

Tidak cukup dengan lencana itu, Maureen mengambil sebuah benda panjang terselip di pinggiran celananya. Sebuah tongkat kayu antik dengan gagang berlekuk indah. Maureen menelusuri tongkat di tangannya setiap inci berharap ada petunjuk lain tentang identitas pria yang ia selamatkan. Namun sayang, semua itu tidak ada hasilnya.

Satu persatu lengan pria itu Maureen bersihkan dengan handuk basah. Dimulai dari lengan kanan, Maureen menyusuri setiap sela jari untuk membersihkan sisa lumpur sungai yang kering. Beralih ke tangan kiri, Maureen tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang berkilap di salah satu jarinya. Sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih melingkar cantik di jari manisnya. Maureen tersentak.

"Dia sudah menikah." Batinnya kecewa.

Ya, pria itu telah terikat dengan wanita lain. Itu setidaknya tanda yang tertangkap oleh daya kecerdasan Maureen. Benar atau tidaknya lambang cincin itu, Maureen harus tahu diri jika pria itu bukanlah Daniel suaminya. Ia tak berhak mendapatkan pria itu untuk mengantikan siapapun tanpa terikat dengan hukum yang sah. Tapi entahlah, Maureen harus mengakui perubahan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Ada getaran berbeda terasa begitu kuat tatkala ia menyentuh wajah pria itu. Membelainya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Kenapa harus kau yang datang di saat Daniel benar-benar telah meninggalkanku?" Maureen hanya berharap satu, pria itu sadar dan menatap matanya dalam. Seperti yang selalu ia harapkan pada Daniel.

Dulu.

Surai merah tergerai. Jatuh tepat di atas wajah sang pria tanpa identitas pria, membelai lembut pipinya dan menyentuh halus kelopak matanya. Hidungnya yang mancung kecil mencium harum dalam lelap. Ia merasakannya. Seperti ketenangan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan. Ia sangat mengenalnya tapi ada satu masalah yang terjadi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mengingatnya, itu bukan apa yang ia miliki selama ini. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Wajah yang harusnya sangat ia kenal. Pendamping, ia mengingatnya selalu mendampinginnya. Tapi itu bukan. Dan wanita itu bukan miliknya.

Reaksi morfin dari Maureen menghilang seiring pria itu menyadari kesakitan ditubuhnya yang seolah ingin membunuhnya. Perlahan, langit-langit kamar tidak terfokus, pria muda itu menyadari keadaannya. Matanya tak bekerja baik. Tidak ada yang terfokus sempurna, semuanya kabur. Rasa sakit di perutnya menyerang kembali. Tangannya dengan cepat tergerak menyentuh bebatan kain putih di sekeliling pinggangnya. Ia tak kuasa untuk berdiri.

Mulutnya kering, suaranya tertahan tak bisa bekerja normal. "To-tolong—" panggilnya tak jelas untuk siapa.

"Kau sadar. Syukurlah. Jangan bergerak dulu!"

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha membuat indera penglihatannya bekerja lebih keras. Tapi ia hanya melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya berbaring. Tubuh wanita dengan rambut merah terikat menyamping. Ia segera tersenyum bahagia. "Gin—"

"Minumlah!"

Maureen langsung mendekat menyodorkan segelas air pada si pria misterius namun dengan cepat pria itu menepisnya. Segelas air putih di tangannya jatuh. Pecahan beling mengotori lantai di bawah ranjang. Pria itu tertegun. "Kau bukan istriku—"

"Astaga. Tenanglah!"

"Kacamata! Kacamataku mana? Kau siapa?"

Tangan Maureen menahan tubuh pria itu untuk bangun. Cepat-cepat ia memperbaiki kemeja yang terpasang di tubuh pria itu. Namun apa yang ia lakukan terkesan tidak sopan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak si pria.

"Aku perbaiki bajumu. Tubuhmu lebih kecil dari Daniel, jadi bajunya sedikit kebesaran di tubuhmu—"

"Apa?"

Panik, pria itu baru menyadari jika pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah berbeda dengan pakaian terakhir yang ia pakai. Ia hanya bisa tertegun tak percaya. Pakaiannya telah diganti, oleh wanita lain yang bukan istrinya. Ia teringat wanita paling dicintainya itu. Ia telah berjanji akan segera pulang setelah pekerjaannya usai. "Aku harus pulang sekara—aagghh!"

"Tidurlah. Kau harus istirahat beberapa hari, lukamu belum sembuh. Kau bisa katakan siapa namamu dan jelaskan keluargamu di mana—istrimu. Akan aku usahakan mencarinya, supaya.. mereka tahu keadaanmu."

Pria itu hanya bisa diam. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan keberadaan istrinya. Maureen hanya wanita biasa. Tidak seperti istri dan keluarganya yang lain. Ia pun tak mungkin menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Identitasnya tidak boleh dengan mudah diketahu oleh kaum lain seperti Maureen.

Kaum non penyihir.

"Aku—" pria itu tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Mata hijaunya masih bersembunyi kecil dibalik kelopak matanya. Susah payah pria itu melihat tanpa bantuan kacamata untuk mengenali tempat ia kini berada. Wanita bersurai merah di hadapannya membalas tatapannya hingga tak berkedip. Bahkan ada air mata jatuh di salah satu pipinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum perlahan, "namaku Maureen. Tak apa, katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu. Percayalah!"

"Namaku Ha—" pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ia memandang cincin yang masih melingkar di jari manis kirinya, "James. James Evans."

Maureen mengangguk bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya perlahan tergerak, menyentuh kembali pipi pria itu lantas berbisik.

"Aku akan menjagamu." Senyumannya tercetak, memberikan ketenangan pada siapapun yang memandangnya.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang lain.. jauh di atas jejak tanah yang lain, duduk termenung menatap jendela di hadapannya. Ia meremas buku putih bersama pena bulu terakhir yang diberikan oleh sang suami. Wanita itu sangat suka menulis. Dalam lingkungannya, ia pun sangat dihormati sebagai salah satu penyampai berita terbaik melalui tulisan-tulisannya. Bahkan bagi suaminya sendiri. Ia adalah yang terbaik.

Ia menangis.

Seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung pulang. Mulutnya bergumam kata-kata pengharapan. Permintaan. "Kembalilah!" air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh beruraian, "kau di mana? Aku akan selalu ada menunggumu—"

Satu tangannya tergerak turun, menyentuh lapisan kain pakaiannya seolah ingin menyapa nyawa yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Mengatakan agar ia harus turun tenang dan menunggu.

"Kami menunggumu pulang."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Sebagai pembuka, Anne cuma mau bilang kalau sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Cinta dari GAC yang nggak sengaja Anne dengar waktu di mobil saat perjalanan pulang dari Malang beberapa minggu lalu. Tengah malam pula. Ada radio yang muter lagu ini. Di saat setengah sadar antara tidur sama enggak, tiba-tiba cerita ini muncul di kepala Anne. Pada lirik yang Anne dengar.. _sejak kau pergi ku ingin kau tuk kembali_.. langsung bikin Anne muter-muter sama alur yang tiba-tiba tercipta di kepala.**

 **Jadilah.. jika kalian dengar lagu itu, bayangin itu soundtrack untuk fic ini. Hehehe... *nggak juga nggak apa***

 **Bagaimana kisah Maureen bersama pria yang mengaku James Evans? Siapa sebenarnya James Evans? Lalu siapa wanita lain yang selalu menunggunya untuk pulang?**

 **Temukan jawabannya di chapter selajutnya!**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya, loh. Ungkapkan semuany! Anne sayang kalian, readers!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	2. Yang Belum Kembali

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih! Maaf, ya. Tugas Anne banyak banget. Jadi Anne coba menyelesaikan tugas dulu, daripada dapat masalah dengan dosen. Iya, nggak? Oke, karena masih awal, Anne belum banyak berkicau dulu. Jadi readres sekalian bisa langsung baca, tapi... Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **Amerin Hamada** : wehehehe.. kaya pilem-pilem, ya? *ngebayangin aktor aktrisnya* Thanks :)

 **Chocco princess :** hi, kamu! Wah thanks ya sudah baca! Salam kenal juga dari aku. Ikuti terus, ya! Thanks :)

 **alicia keynes :** yeee balik lagi sama Anne. Makasi loh ya *peluk kamu* ikuti terus kisahnya biar makin penasaran! Thanks :)

 **AMAZING** : wuohhh drama banget! Semoga! Tapi ini beda sama Guinevere, ya. Itu udah bungkus.. hehehe. Buktikan semuanya di fic ini. Thanks ya :)

 **BlaZe Velvet :** Harry-Ginny kok, hanya saja aku masukin si Maureen buat munculin konflik. Masih awal, sabar.. cerita baru dimulai! Ikuti terus ya! Thanks :)

 **Gabby-chann :** hai, lama juga nggak nyapa. Bagaimana UNnya? nilai SMP udah keluar, kan? Semoga bisa masuk SMA pilihan kamu, ya. Aku doakan selalu! Alurnya kau kira nggak begitu ribet. hanya satu waktu tapi dilihat dari sudut pandang penceritaan tokohnya. Udah aku pisah juga kan dengan line biar mudah pahamnya. Semoga paham ya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Thanks :)

 **Nrhimkah20 :** semoga nggak ribet sama alurnya kalau sudah masuk beberapa chapter. Masih awal, jadi masih raba-raba ceritanya kamu mangkanya belum mudeng. Oke, ikuti terus ya! Thanks :)

 **syarazeina:** wahhh ayo ikuti yang ketinggalan! baca yang belum kamu baca. Sabar, ya. Aku lagi banyak tugas jadi telat update. Thanks ya :)

 **Baiklah mungkin langsung saja.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Badan lemas tak berdaya terkulai di atas meja. Tangannya memegang buku kusut bergelombang karena tetesan air mata yang mengering. Posisi duduk tidak baik untuk sebuah tidur dalam jangka waktu lebih dari tiga jam. Seperti dirinya, aliran darah tidak bekerja baik. Persendian kaki hingga pinggang terasa kaku. Punggung membungkuk berjam-jam seperti hampir patah. Tulang-tulangnya linu. Semua rasa itu sedang Ginny rasakan.

Badannya perlahan menggeliat.

Kepala Ginny hanya bergerak pelan, namun yang dirasa jauh lebih menyiksa daripada dipukul oleh gulungan koran. Ginny mengerang kesakitan sambil memijit kepalanya. Merasakan tubuhnya tak bekerja stabil, pelan-pelan Ginny menegakkan tubuhnya. Bersandar sebentar pada punggung bangku hanya untuk menarik napas sejenak.

Sebelum sesuatu siap mendesak dari dalam perutnya.

Ginny berlari pontang panting menuju salah satu pintu di dalam kamarnya. Derasnya air kran beradu dengan suara muntahan dirinya pagi ini. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia telah merasakannya. Setelah dua tahun lebih ia menjadi seorang ibu bersama James Sirius, sang putra kebanggaannya, insting Ginny mulai terlatih akan tanda-tanda tentang dirinya. Sesuatu yang baru ataupun tentang 'kehidupan' baru di dalam tubuhnya.

Pusing di kepala Ginny semakin parah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kaca di hadapannya tertutupi embun saat ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Sempurna, Ginny tak jelas melihat wajah paginya terhiasi mata sembab dan pucat di bibirnya. Ginny ingat, semalam ia tak makan. "Maafkan Mummy, nak," kata Ginny menunduk menatap perutnya, "Mummy tak bisa kalau Da—"

"Harry?"

Seraut wajah pria berkacamata tersenyum dari pantulan kaca di hadapan Ginny. Ia berdiri dengan wajah memucat namun tercetak senyuman di wajahnya. Ginny meremang. Segera ia berbalik sambil meneriakkan nama itu kembali. "HARRY—" panggilnya namun segera tertahan.

Tidak ada siapa pun di kamar mandi itu selain dirinya.

"Ha—Harry, kau—"

 _Brukk!_

Beberapa langkah dari depan pintu kamar mandi, kaki-kaki kecil seorang bocah berambut hitam acak-acakan tertegun ketika ia mendengar suara terjatuh dari dalam kamar mandi. James Sirius, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, ia sering berlari ke kamar orang tuanya jika salah satu dari ayah maupun ibunya tidak berada di rumah. Ia seperti mengemban tugas untuk membangunkan mereka. Dan pagi ini, ia ingin membangunkan ibunya segera karena ia ingin menanyakan tentang kabar ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Mummy!"

James hanyalah seorang anak berusia hampir tiga tahun. Ketika ia melihat sang ibu pagi ini, ia hanya bisa berteriak, memanggil ibunya dan meneriakkan permintaan tolong pada siapa pun yang berada di rumah itu.

* * *

Tubuh Ginny dibopong bersama oleh Arthur dan Bill. Hanya ada dua pria dewasa itu di sana. Beruntungnya Bill masih tetap tinggal di the Burrow sejak kabar hilangnya Harry tiga hari lalu untuk menemani adik bungsungnya. Fleur pun dengan sabar ikut menjaga Ginny agar lebih tenang. Apalagi... Ginny sedang dalam keadaan hamil muda.

"Ha—Harry mana? Harry di mana? Dad—"

"Tenang, Ginny. Tidak ada Harry di sini." Arthur menggalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari putrinya menuju James di gendongan Bill. Cucunya sedang menangis melihat ibunya terbaring sambil menangis mencari ayahnya. Arthur miris, mengingat nasib putri dan cucunya yang masih panjang. Namun dengan hilangnya sang menantu, ketakutan demi ketakutan akan masa depan keduanya mulau bermunculan. Apalagi untuk anak yang sebentar lagi akan lahir. Jika Harry tak kunjung pulang, calon Potter selanjutnya tak akan mengenal siapa ayahnya.

James berusaha berontak untuk turun mendekati Ginny. Sebagai seorang anak kecil, ia tak tahu menahu mengapa ibunya bisa sampai setakut itu. Bahkan hingga ia temukan pingsan. James hanya melihat ibunya selalu memanggil nama ayahnya setiap saat. Bahkan ketika tidur, James tak jarang mendengar ibunya mengigau nama ayahnya.

"Mummy—" James akhirnya lepas dan naik ke atas ranjang. mengusap rambut merah Ginny seperti apa yang pernah ia lihat ketika Harry menenangkan Ginny, ibunya. "Mummy jangan menangis. Daddy pria yang kuat. Daddy akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mummy tak boleh sakit. Jadi, Mummy jangan takut. Ada aku."

Seolah Harry sedang berbicara padanya, Ginny mengusap pelan wajah James penuh kesedihan. James sangat mirip dengan Harry namun dengan mata indah miliknya. James adalah kepingan darah daging suaminya. Dan ia tak boleh mensia-siakan anak itu hanya karena separuh kepingan jiwanya tak ada.

"Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, Ginny. Semua orang sedang mencari tahu jejak Harry dan akan berusaha untuk terus menemukannya."

Bill tak tega melihat Ginny sangat tersiksa karena berita yang datang tiba-tiba pagi itu. Harry, memang sedang dalam tugas penyerangan sebuah wilayah gelap incaran para Auror. Bersama Ron, Harry dikabarkan mengalami penyerangan hebat oleh beberapa penyihir hitam di sana. Ron dapat selamat meski tubuhnya penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Harry.. tidak ada satu penyihir pun yang tahu keberadaan Harry. Hanya seorang Auror muda yang sempat melihat Harry seorang diri diserang oleh lebih dari lima penyihir hitam di pinggir tebing menuju laut.

Saat sebuah ledakan terjadi begitu hebat pada salah satu pondokan milik sekumpulan penyihir hitam di sana, Harry beserta beberapa penyihir hitam menghilang. Hanya ada sisa tebing yang hancur dan jatuh ke lautan lepas di mana itu adalah tempat terakhir Harry berdiri.

Harry tak ditemukan.

"Tapi, Harry—"

Bill merendahkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ginny. "Lihat James! Kau lupa ada nyawa baru di dalam tubuhmu juga? Mana Ginny yang aku kenal? Wanita yang kuat! Kau harus kuat untuk anak-anakmu, untuk Harry!"

Dari arah pintu kamar, Molly dengan tergesa-gesa masuk sembari membawa satu gelas berisi ramuan buatannya. "Minumlah, sayang. Agar tubuh lebih baik. Kasihan janinmu, Ginny!"

Tak terasa Molly ikut menitikkan air matanya. Ia juga seorang wanita. Ia paham betapa terpukulnya Ginny mendapati tidak ada kabar tentang keberadaan suaminya. Ginny kembali terisak tatkala Molly membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. "Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Ginny. Kami akan menemanimu merawat James dan calon adiknya—"

"Harry bahkan belum tahu bahwa ia akan punya—Merlin, apakah anak keduaku tak bisa mengenal ayahnya sendiri, Mum? Aku tak mau itu terjadi!"

Sejak pagi itu, Ginny hanya mampu berharap.. Harry akan pulang.

* * *

Harry Potter, hanya bisa berbaring lemas di atas ranjang milik orang lain. Pagi ini, ia kembali memikirkan Ginny. Ia telah meninggalkannya hampir lima hari sejak ia berangkat untuk bertugas mengikuti training sebelum penyerangan. Ia ingat, tiga hari yang lalu ia dhadang oleh lima pria berjubah hitam yang baru saja ia lukai karena lontaran manteranya.

Harry tak sempat menyadari bahwa beberapa penyihir hitam lain telah berusaha mengunci pergerakannya. Harry terkepung sendirian di bibir tebing. Deru ombak menjadi suara-suara terakhir yang mampu ia ingat sebelum ia sampai di kamar tempatnya berbaring kini.

Perut Harry masih dibebat kuat demi menjaga luka akibat tertancapnya ranting tajam di perutnya. Rasa nyeri pun belum kunjung pergi jika Harry melakukan gerakan kecil pada tubuhnya. Ia terdampar di rumah itu. Rumah seorang Muggle yang merawatnya saat ini. Seharian Harry dijaga Maureen. Bahkan di malam hari. Hingga kini, Maureen masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya beristirahat. Maureen memilih tidur dalam posisi duduk di sisi Harry.

"Mengapa dia begitu baik kepadaku?" batin Harry sambil mengamati wajah Maureen. "Dia pasti tak tidur semalaman."

Kamar tempat Harry beristirahat kini tidak sebesar kamarnya bersama Ginny. Ranjang yang ia tempati memang berukuran besar untuk berdua. Harry merasa, ranjang itu memang dimiliki oleh dua orang. Maureen dengan suaminya, mungkin, batin Harry.

"Seingatku, ia selalu menyebut nama.. Daniel—" tiba-tiba saja, Harry melihat sebuah foto berbingkai kecil di atas meja sisi ranjang. tanpa membuat Maureen terbangun, Harry perlahan meraih foto itu dan melihat siapa sosok yang tercetak di sana lebih dekat.

Berhari-hari tanpa kacamata membuat kepala Harry terasa pusing jika ia gunakan untuk memfokuskan sesuatu yang ia lihat. "Pria ini," Harry tertahan, tangannya bergerak menyibak anak rambut merah Maureen yang menutupi sebagian wajah teduhnya, "apakah Daniel?"

Sebuah foto pernikahan, seorang pria berdiri di sisi Maureen yang berbalut gaun putih tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh—James, kau sudah bangun?"

Gugup, Maureen mengusap wajahnya kasar berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya lebih cepat. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Harry selalu melihat kegugupan dari Maureen ketika ia menatap wajahnya. Maureen akan segera menunduk jika Harry berusaha melihat matanya.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam? Jangan tidur terlalu lama. Kau bisa sakit." Ujar Harry menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pada Maureen.

"A-aku, tak apa. Aku tidur biasa saja. Tidak terlalu malam—"

"Bohong. Aku mendengarmu masih terbangun di tengah malam. Kau selalu berbisik-bisik pelan sambil terisak. Meskipun aku tak jelas melihatnya, aku tahu kau sedang menangis."

"No—"

Dengan lembut, Harry menyentuh dagu Maureen dan menaikkan kepalanya. Harry akhirnya bisa melihat jelas wajah Maureen meski sedikit kabur. "Meskipun tak jelas, warna mukamu pucat. Kau kurang tidur, Maureen. Kau bisa sakit, jangan memaksa. Aku tak apa. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu." Kata Harry penuh perhatian. Tak jarang tangannya ikut mengusap pipi Maureen untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Maureen.

"Aku tak enak karena kau merawatku sampai seperti ini. Kalau kau sakit gara-gara aku, aku takut suamimu marah," Harry kembali memperhalus suaranya.

Maureen belum menjawab kata-kata Harry. Ia hanya bisa terpaku ketika Harry memperlakukan dirinya begitu lembut. Menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita yang membantu merawatnya dengan baik. "Ternyata kau berbeda," bisik Maureen.

"Berbeda?" Harry perlahan menjauhkan tangan dari wajah Maureen, "aku tak paham."

"Dengan Daniel."

Foto yang berada di atas perut Harry di ambil kembali oleh Maureen dan dilihatnya secara seksama. Maureen tersenyum lantas bercerita. "Dia sudah meninggal. Daniel, suamiku. Kau sudah melihatnya, kan, sangat mirip denganmu."

"Maaf, aku tak jelas melihatnya. Mataku rabun," jawab Harry jujur. Matanya memang sakit dan tak jelas untuk memandang sesuatu.

Harry butuh kacamata. "Astaga, aku lupa. Kau seharusnya membutuhkan kacamata. Tapi.. aku tak punya kacamata, kalau pun ada belum tentu cocok dengan rabun matamu."

Dengan kebigungan, Maureen bangkit dari kursi dan berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Meninggakan Harry yang kini berusaha setengah berbaring bersama foto pernikahannya. "Aku akan membawamu ke dokter mata, sekaligus untuk memesan kacamata untukmu. Kau kuat untuk aku ajak ke rumah sakit, kan—"

Rupanya Maureen sibuk membongkar sebuah kotak dan dompet besar dari dalam lemari pakaian. Ada sesuatu yang berkilau tampak Maureen keluarkan dari kantung dompetnya. Harry tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang sedang Maureen kerjakan. Hanya saja, Harry kini sedang berusaha mengamati wajah pria dalam foto di tangannya.

"Daniel—dia mirip juga denganku. Hanya saja matanya.. biru."

Daniel Miller, mendiang suami Maureen, berperawakan cukup tinggi dengan badan proporsional. Berbeda dengan Harry, rammbutnya sedikit coklat dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Hanya saja, jika dilihat dengan seksama, Harry dan Daniel memiliki kemiripan dari raut wajah dan senyumannya. "Mungkinkah Maureen begitu malu-malu jika aku tatap karena aku mirip dengan mendiang suaminya?" batin Harry tak yakin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Maureen kembali pada Harry. Di tangannya terdapat satu stel pakaian pria lengkap dengan peralatan mandi. "Kau bisa membersihkan tubuhmu. Tapi jangan sampai membasahi lukamu. Kau bisa? Tapi kalau kau tak yakin, kau bisa tunggu aku—" sebuah kalung permata jatuh dari dompet yang Maureen bawa. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan kembali sebelum Harry siap bertanya tentang kalung itu. "Aku keluar sebentar, setelah aku kembali kita bisa ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa sekaligus membeli kacamata untukmu."

Belum sempat Harry bertanya, Maureen telah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

* * *

Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk peregangan. Berhari-hari ia hanya bisa berbaring selama itu pula tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Kaku. Harry coba menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia mampu. Namun masih terasa sedikit nyeri pada bagian perutnya. Lukanya masih terasa sakit meski jauh lebih baik dibandingkan pada awal Maureen mengobatinya.

Harry telah berganti pakaian bersih setelah ia coba membersihkan tubuhnya sekenanya dengan air. Ia masih berhati-hati dengan lukanya. Jangan sampai itu basah karena air dan membuatnya kesakitan kembali. Sambil menunggu Maureen kembali, Harry coba berkeliling di segala sudut rumah. ia merindukan rumahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Ginny di sana? James?" Harry kembali mengingat keluarganya.

Sampai di ruang makan. Satu cangkir teh tersaji bersama roti dan selai kacang di atas meja. secarik kertas bertuliskan, makanlah sebelum kita pergi, tergeletak di sana. Itu dari Maureen. Harry sangat bahagia dan bersyukur ia dapat diselamatkan oleh Maureen yang menemukannya. Ia tak bisa bayangkan apa jadinya saat itu ketika tak ada satu pun orang menemukannya terapung di atas batang pohon. Ia pasti telah jadi bangkai.

"Sudah dingin," kata Harry saat ia siap meminum teh di gelasnya. Ia coba melihat isi telapak tangannya. Harry ingat jika ia bisa membuat teh itu kembali hangat dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan sihir.

"Apa aku masih bisa, ya?"

Harry perlahan menggenggam cangkir tehnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memusatkan konsentrasinya pada isi cangkirnya. Tanpa melakukan gerakan, Harry berusaha membuat tehnya kembali hanya. Beberapa saat kemudan, Harry melihat sendiri bahwa sihirnya masih berfungsi. Teh itu kembali hangat.

"James, kau sudah sarapan?"

Harry menelan tehnya susah payah. "Iya, kau dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah pesan taksi di depan. Dan—" Maureen melihat teh di genggaman Harry masih ada, "boleh aku minta tehmu?"

"Oh, tentu. Minumlah! Di luar pasti dingin." Kata Harry menyerahkan tehnya.

"Loh, masih hangat? Seingatku aku tadi menaruh di sini tidak sehangat ini."

Gugup Harry, berusaha mencari alasan dengan tehnya yang hangat karena ulah kekuatan sihirnya. "Maaf, tadi aku menghangatkannya lagi." Harry berbohong dan tersenyum.

"James.. harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku membuatkan teh dingin untukmu."

"Tak apa, mungkin sudah terlalu lama. Jadi tehnya dingin."

Maureen kembali dibuat kaku ketika Harry tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Maureen, "terima kasih," kata Harry sambil mengajaknya keluar. Itu adalah kali pertama Harry dengan inisiatifnya sendiri meraih tangan Maureen dan menggenggamnya erat. Dada Maureen berdebar cepat tak terkendali.

"Ayo, aku sudah tak betah tanpa kacamata. Aku ingin segera melihatmu dengan jelas," ajak Harry dengan senyuman indahnya. Maureen serasa terbang.

"I-iya." Jawab Maureen salah tingkah.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Belum banyak yang bisa Anne bahas. Karena baru awal. Mungkin Anne akan segera update cepat, teman-teman. Jadi, sabar, ya. Doakan Anne banyak waktu. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu review kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan James aka Harry dengan Maureen. Apa itu? Tunggu saja!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	3. What I Would Do to be Loved by You

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi di malam hari yang semakin malam *apa sih*. Semoga yang masih menunggu fic ini bisa terobati penasarannya dengan Anne update cukup kilat hari ini. Hehehe.. kali ini Anne nggak bisa balas review dulu, ya. Sekiranya cukup mengucapkan terima kasih saja untuk **ninismsafitri, chocco princess, Liuruna, alicia keynes, AMAZING, Amerin Hamada, BlaZe Velvet** yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Walaupun nggak Anne balas, Anne tetap baca, kok, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review juga di chapter ini, ya.

Jadi, kali ini readers sekalian bisa langsung baca, nih!

 _ **P.S.: perhatian aja, buat yang baca siang-siang pas puasa, semoga kalian baca ini nggak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Karena puasa, Anne berusaha memperingatkan. Nggak ada ber rate-M-an kok, hanya bahasanya saja yang (sedikit) kasar.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry tak tahu apakah sikapnya untuk Maureen itu tepat atau tidak. Jika diingat, Harry mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada wanita itu selama ia tinggal di sana. Tidak sedikit aktifitas Harry sangat mengandalkan Maureen. Seperti makan, untuk mandi, berganti pakaian, bahkan untuk berjalan. Harry tidak bisa lepas dari Maureen. Ya, paling tidak ia ingin membalas kebaikan seorang Maureen selama ia masih tinggal di rumahnya.

Pagi ini, mereka baru saja menemui dokter mata di salah satu klinik kecil pusat kota London. Maureen memutuskan tidak mengajak Harry ke rumah sakit mengingat uang dari hasil menjual kalungnya tidak cukup untuk memeriksa sekaligus menebus kacamata baru di rumah sakit besar. Betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika Maureen dengan malu mengakui darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk membawanya ke klinik mata.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menjual kalungmu demi membelikan kacamata untukku."

"Tak apa, kau sangat membutuhkan itu, kan? Aku meminta hari ini langsung jadi agar kau bisa langsung melihat dengan jelas. Kondisi matamu cukup buruk. Tapi itu butuh tiga jam sampai aku bisa mengambilnya. Jadi.. kita bisa pulang dulu agar kau bisa istirahat. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti."

Maureen mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Harry tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalung berlian miliknya harus rela ia jual demi membelikan sebuah kacamata. Ada dorongan keras dalam dirinya agar membantu pria itu untuk kembali sehat. Ia seolah dituntut untuk selalu menjaganya. Bersama Harry, Maureen jauh merasa lebih hidup. Tak pernah ia membuka kembali hatinya untuk pria lain selain dengan Daniel. Namun kali ini, Maureen seolah lupa segalanya.

Kepada Harry, Maureen bercerita bahwa ia rela meninggalkan keluarga besarnya demi seorang pria. Dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya berserah diri hanyalah seorang pria bernama Daniel. "Aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Namaku rela dicoret dari keluarga besar demi membina keluarga baru bersamanya. Mereka, orang tuaku, mengatakan Daniel tak pantas untukku. Ia pria brengsek. Meninggalkan jejak di banyak tubuh perempuan. Darahnya kotor karena obat-obatan—"

"Suamimu seperti itu?" Harry terkejut. Ia tak percaya wanita baik seperti Maureen ditakdirkan jatuh cinta pada pria buruk.

"Kau pasti sepaham dengan keluargaku jika mendengar semua fakta tetangnya. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, James," Maureen menyesap tehnya. "Aku mencintainya dan itu sadar."

"Sedangkan kau tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya pria tak ba.. baik—sorry!"

Maureen menggeleng lantas tersenyum. Memandangi wajah Harry penuh kekaguman. Dadanya menghangat. "Baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman dengan seorang pria."

Harry tertegun, "dengan Daniel?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Aku tak tahu." Maureen mengembil cangkir kosong Harry dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Maureen turun membenahi ekspresi wajahnya yang kini memerah menahan tangis dan gugup. "Ada ketakutan tersendiri jika aku berdekatan dengan pria selain Daniel.. lebih tepatnya sejak ia meninggal. Aku takut pria lain jauh lebih buruk darinya. Aku takut. Takut, James."

Sambil memunggungi Harry, Maureen menangis. "Tapi—"

"Mengapa harus takut, kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk mencintai pria lain setelah Daniel tiada. Kau wanita. Kau butuh sesorang yang harus menjagamu.. sebagai pendamping. Tidak semua pria memiliki sifat seperti Daniel dulu."

Maureen terpejam merasakan jika kata-kata Harry memang benar. Tapi dirinya selalu saja kalah dengan bayang-bayang Daniel. Pria itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Satu-satunya pria paling mempesona di matanya. Ia rela melakukan apapun jika pria itu menginginkannya. Kecuali satu, "Daniel tak ingin mencintaiku." Ujar Maureen begitu miris.

"Dia tak mencintaimu? Kenapa bisa? Kalian menikah, bukan?"

"Ya," Maureen berbalik menatap Harry kembali, "karena ia hanya ingin tubuhku dan memanfaatkan hartaku."

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap mempertahankannya? Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Maureen."

"Aku mencintainya, James. Itu sudah tak bisa ditawar lagi."

Harry tak bisa berkata-kata. Sangat sulit melawan kata cinta seperti melawan kata mati. Harry merasakan sebuah nyawa ketika Maureen menyebut nama Daniel. Pria itu seperti masih hidup. Dan itu ada di setiap ucapan Maureen. "Daniel," Maureen menyebut nama itu lagi, "apakah dia peduli padaku? Di saat aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sampai dia dimakan cacing sekarang. Setiap hari aku berpikir bagaimana caraku dia bisa mencintaiku, membuatnya bahagia. Tapi itu tidak pernah!"

"Maureen—" panggil Harry. ia berusaha berdiri menghampiri Maureen. Ia merasa bersalah dengan topik pembicaraan yang muncul karena rasa ingin tahunya. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu teringat dengan semua—"

"Tidak, James. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa.. karena kau datang, aku menyadari semua yang aku lakukan dulu memang salah. Seharusnya aku mematuhi keluargaku. Denganmu.. aku, tahu jika tidak semua lelaki seperti dia."

Tangan Harry memegang pundak Maureen mendorongnya kembali duduk. Harry berusaha menghapus air mata di wajah Maureen. Ia melakukannya lembut seperti tiap kali ia menghapus air mata Ginny ketika menangis. "Denganku," Harry menurunkan tangannya lantas ikut duduk, "aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman. tanpa membuatmu takut. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat wanita menangis. Jadi tenanglah—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Maureen mengecup bibir Harry. Berusaha tidak melawan, Harry merasakan bibir Maureen bergerak. Harry tak bisa menolak meski hatinya meminta jangan. Tak mau berlama-lama, Harry menjauhkan pelan-pelan wajahnya dari Maureen. Ia menunduk.

"Sorry—ah, aku akan melihat siapa yang datang," dengan salah tingkah Maureen berjalan keluar meninggalkan Harry sendiri. Seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu di depan.

Masih duduk di bangku, Harry merasakan sisa ciuman Maureen. Lagi-lagi, ia mengingat Ginny. "Bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Bagaimana dengan James? Yang lainnya apakah mencariku?" batinnya. Ia sama sekali belum memberikan kabar kepada keluarganya. Tanpa tongkat, Harry merasa ia kembali dalam kehidupan di masa kecilnya. Jauh dari sihir.

Harry membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Mengamati setiap lekuk garis tangannya yang tak teratur. Tangannya masih bisa melakukan sihir meski tidak terlalu stabil. Beberapa kali, Harry kembali mencoba menggerakkan gelas dari jauh, ia mampu tapi terkadang sulit. Harry juga pernah mencoba untuk berapparate, tapi ia hanya bisa berpindah tak jauh dari jarak lima meter saja. Setelah itu Harry menyerah, ia takut jika Maureen atau Muggle lain tahu.

"Maafkan aku, Ginny. Aku akan pulang saat semuanya berakhir."

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, Maureen kembali memasuki ruang makan dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Harry. "Kacamatamu diantarkan oleh Mr. Douglas. Dokter yang memeriksamu tadi, kau ingat, kan?"

"Aku belum setua itu untuk pikun," gurau Harry membuat Maureen tertawa. Baru kali ini Harry berhasil membuat Maureen tertawa seperti itu.

Maureen mengambil tempat tepat di depan Harry. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam ia buka perlahan. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai penuh berbentuk persegi terlipat baik berbalut kain halus. Maureen meminta Harry untuk melihatnya sekali lagi, "sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dulu. Takut kontraksi matamu terlalu kuat. Kau bisa pusing." Pinta Maureen.

Harry mengangguk paham. Rambut Harry dibenarkan Maureen lebih rapi pada bagian atas telinganya. Harry tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Maureen sampai akhirnya ia merasakan benda padat menyusup ke sela-sela daun telinga bagian atasnya. Kemudian hidungnya pun turut merasakan kacamata itu menumpu nyaman di sana.

"Pelan-pelan, buka matamu." Bisik Maureen.

Kelopak mata Harry sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Berhari-hari tanpa kacamata membuat Harry sering pusing. Mata Harry harus menyesuaikan kembali dengan kacamata yang baru meski tingkat ketajamannya hampir sama dengan kacamatanya yang lama. Harry tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Maureen lebih jelas.

"Coklat," kata pertama yang mampu Harry ucapkan ketika memandang wajah Maureen.

"Coklat?" Maureen tak mengerti.

"Matamu. Aku baru tahu matamu berwarna coklat.. seperti Ginny."

Harry segera membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tanpa ia sadari, hal paling ia rindukan terucap tanpa sadar dari mulutnya. "Ginny?" ulang Maureen mencoba ikut mengucapkan nama itu.

"Istrimu?" tambahnya.

Harry mengangguk. Ia tak bisa berbohong terlalu lama. Cepat atau lambat, Maureen pasti akan tahu tentang dirinya dan juga Ginny. "Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Aku mohon, James," potong Maureen tiba-tiba, "biarkan aku merasakan cinta.. yang dulu sangat aku inginkan darinya.. James—"

Badan Harry kaku, Maureen tak lagi sungkan untuk kembali merasakan bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Satu-satunya jalan bagi Harry hanyalah tetap diam tanpa berusaha menolak. Maureen tidak sepantasnya melakukan itu padanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Maureen.

"Maureen—"

"Jangan bawa dia, James. Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu. Aku membutuhkanmu."

* * *

Sewindu berlalu begitu cepat. Ginny mengerang menahan rasa sakit di perutnya tepat kala sang fajar mulai menampakkan dirinya. Molly tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan Ginny demi menyalurkan tenaga untuk memperjuangan nyawa baru yang akan datang sebentar lagi. semakin panas, bagian bawah tubuh Ginny seolah dirobek oleh tangan-tangan besar dan kuat. Seluruh tulangnya remuk dihantam rasa ngilu yang tiada bandingnya.

Sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Saat ia berusaha menahan segala rasa sakit untuk membawa James keluar dari dalam rahimnya. Namun kali ini memang berbeda. Hanya ada ibunya dan sang penyembuh menemaninya menyambut seorang Potter baru. Seorang Potter laki-laki. Tidak ada Harry di sana dan itulah yang menambah rasa sakit di persalinan Ginny kali ini.

"Laki-laki," teriak Madam Brenna, sang penyembuh. "Lihatlah, Mrs. Potter. Putra anda sangat tampan."

Namun Ginny hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya menatap tembok ruang bersalin. Ia hanya sempat melihat rambut hitam putranya. Itu mirip Harry dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Pernah terucap di hati Ginny, jika ia berharap calon anak keduanya tidak mirip dengan ayahnya agar ia tak selalu mengingat kenyataan jika ia kini sendiri. Bayang-bayang Harry tak pernah lepas di wajah James tiap kali ia melihatnya. James mirip dengan Harry. sehingga Ginny berharap jika putra keduanya tidak memiliki kemiripan yang sama dengan ayahnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Hanya saja, Ginny lupa jika gen Potter sangat kuat. Harry meninggalkan jejak indah di diri putra keduanya. Albus Severus Potter, lahir dengan mata sang ayah. Mata yang selalu mampu memberikan makna dalam melebihi kata-kata. Molly mengendong cucu barunya untuk menghadapkannya pada Ginny. Anak itu harus bertemu ibunya.

Albus terus menangis seolah tahu ibunya tak mau memandangnya. Mata itu semakin terbuka lebar memandangi Ginny. Mengiba belas kasihan pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Al—" suara Ginny tertahan. Pandangannya mengabur, pikirannya terlampau jauh menginkan sosok pria itu datang lagi. Meski ilusi, Ginny sempat memandang senyuman Harry yang berdiri di ujung pintu sebelum semuanya gelap.

Dalam tidurnya, Harry terusik dengan suara-suara teriakan wanita. Menjerit kesakitan sambil meneriakkan namanya. Hati Harry ikut merasakan sakit itu begitu dalam. Ia terus mencari namun tak menemukan siapa pun. Ia terlalu lelah hingga kesadaran membawanya kembali.

Wajah Maureen panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Harry berusaha membangunkan. "James, kau tak apa?" panggilnya. Harry mampu mengangguk dua kali sampai akhirnya ia berusaha duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. memberikan bukti untuk Maureen tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Harry menyadari tangan Maureen menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk batang puting.

Maureen tersenyum sembari menunjukkan sebuah lambang tercetak jelas pada lapisan plastiknya. "Aku hamil, James," kata Maureen dengan nada bahagia.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Seperti yang Anne bilang di chapters sebelumnya, terjadi sesuatu, kan, antara Harry dan Maureen. Setelah ini, Anne bersiap memasukkan konfliknya semakin kepuncak gunung *halah*, bersiaplah, readers!**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Anne harap readres sekalian bisa meninggalkan review, ya. Viewrsnya banyak loh waktu Anne cek, tapi yang komentar baru dikit, Anne berharap kalian bisa ikut mengungkapkan perasaan kalian soal fic ini dan memberi pendapat, kritik ataupun saran. Marah-marah juga boleh (tapi jangan marah beneran, masih puasa) hehehe. Anne tunggu, loh!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	4. Ada yang Berbeda

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi di tengah malam. Anne bisa tenang aja nulisnya. Jadi, bisa postnya juga tengah malam. Tapi yang pada sahur bisa tuh baca sambil sahur atau pagi atau siang atau malam. Bisa saja. Nah, sebelum kalian baca, Anne mau balas review, deh. Yang lalu kan nggak sempat balas komentar. Hehehe!**

 **Quenitta:** Hai, akhirnya ada silent reader yang mulai nongol, hehe.. thanks ya! ikuti terus kisahnya! :)

 **Liuruna:** Ow, tebak-tebak dulu deh, nanti lihat sendiri bagaimana akhirnya! Hehehe thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** padahal yang hamil Maureen, yang dikasih tau Harry, kamu yang cemas *drama banget* heheh thanks kakak :)

 **luffy:** satu lagi silent reader! Hi, kamu! Thanks ya :)

 **alicia keynes:** digrebek, emang satpol PP.. hehehe.. sabar ya! Thanks :)

 **yuko:** yuhuu lanjut! Thanks :)

 **Amerin Hamada:** aku gampar duluan, hahaha.. mau ikutan gampar Harry? :P Thanks :)

 **AMAZING:** Aduh aduh aduh.. tahan emosinya! Biar jelas, baca chapter ini ya! Semoga bisa lebih tenang! Heheh thanks :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** Ow, sorry! Tapi memang sudah konsep cerita. Semoga tetap berkenan lanjut bacanya, ya! Thanks :)

 **Baiklah, langsung saja, ye!**

 ** _happy reading!_**

* * *

"Da—aahh, jangan! Jangan pergi—"

"Hei, husss it's OK, Daddy di sini, sayang!"

Harry bergegas lari masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda dengan hiasan dinding berbentuk kupu-kupu dan bunga lily. Dengan segera ia memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada sosok gadis cilik yang berteriak ketakutan di balik selimutnya. Ia mengigau seperti malam-malam biasanya. Seolah tahu kapan akan seperti itu, Harry akan biasa terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk melihat keadaan satu kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Lily Luna, mengerang tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada piama Harry sambil terus berteriak tak ingin ditinggal pergi. "Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Daddy jangan pergi. Aku takut. Ada orang yang ingin mengambil Daddy dariku. Dia jahat!"

Itu adalah kalimat wajib dari Lily setiap malam ia terbangun karena sebuah mimpi. Harry sampai menghapal bagaimana jalan cerita mimpi itu. Lily tinggal di rumah sendirian, bersama seorang wanita berambut merah yang ternyata bukan ibunya, Maureen. Ia tak mengenal wanita itu. Pada setiap mimpi memiliki akhirnya yang sama, Harry akan pergi bersama wanita itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lily benar-benar ketakutan dengan mimpinya. "Aku nggak mau Daddy pergi!" pintanya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, sayang. Daddy pun sering bermimpi."

"Bermimpi apa, Daddy?"

Harry lantas terdiam. Mimpi di setiap malam-malamnya kembali tergambar jelas di kepala. Tentang wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan. Harry memimpikan Ginny. mereka bersama dalam berbagai jalan cerita mimpi yang berbeda. terkadang Harry akan memimpikan ketika ia menikah dengan Ginny. Tidak jarang pula ia memimpikan ketika sedang duduk bersama dalam satu meja di sebuah tempat makan, bersama di sebuah taman, hingga kenangan ketika mereka bersama si kecil James Sirius. Harry mengakui jika itu bukan mimpi buruk seperti mimpi Lily. Ia bahagia dengan mimpinya. Hanya dari itulah ia mampu bertemu Ginny dan James, putranya.

Sementara Lily hanyalah sebuah ketakutan tentang kehilangan.

"Apakah mimpi akan benar terjadi, Daddy?"

Senyuman Harry mengembang, pertanyaan yang sama seperti dulu sering ia tanyakan tentang setiap mimpi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah memiliki waktu untuk menanyakan itu pada orang tuanya dan itu memang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Lily—" Harry mengangkat tubuh kecil Lily dalam pelukannya, "Daddy janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti mimpi-mimpimu itu. Tak akan pernah."

Hanya sebuah keyakinan, pada seorang Lily, Harry memiliki gadis itu dalam hidupnya. Apapun yang telah terpilih kini, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua konsekuensi yang telah Harry terima. Semuanya. Tentang dirinya, Maureen, dan Lily Luna.

* * *

Harry telah bersiap dengan setelan kemeja dan celana rapi dengan beberapa ID card yang harus ia kenakan bersama pakaian itu. Sebagai seorang petugas perpustakaan, hari ini Harry memilih berangkat lebih pagi karena ia bertugas mengatur data buku-buku yang tidak sempat dirapikan di malam hari sebelumnya. Walaupun alasan itu sebenarnya sudah biasa, karena ada alasan lain yang mengakibatkan hari ini ia harus segera berangkat lebih awal.

Sesuatu yang Maureen tak pernah tahu.

"James, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Maureen melihat sikap diam Harry yang tak biasa.

Lily ikut memandang Harry dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "Daddy bermimpi juga, ya? Semalam setelah Daddy menemaniku tidur, aku tak bermimpi lagi, loh, Mummy!"

"Oh, ya—"

Maureen akhirnya lupa dengan pertanyaannya pada Harry. Lily lebih menarik perhatian tentang celotehannya tentang mimpi dan kartun televisi favoritnya. Di sisi lain, Harry tak terlalu memperhatikan kedua perempuan itu saling bercerita dan tertawa satu sama lain. Ia sedang memikirkan satu hal. Tentang hari ini yang spesial bagi salah seorang yang berharga di dalam hidup Harry. "Ah—" Harry akhirnya bersuara meminta perhatian. Sereal di mangkuknya masih belum habis. Harry berdiri hingga kursi tempatnya duduk berdirit pilu. "A—aku harus segera berangkat sekarang—"

Baik Maureen maupun Lily terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Harry. Mereka baru saja berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan, namun Harry memilih lebih dulu pergi tanpa mengatakan dengan jelas dan terkesan terburu-buru. Maureen mulai merasa Harry menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye!"

"James—"

Panggilan Maureen tak dihiraukan oleh Harry. Pria itu lebih cepat berlari keluar rumah sambil menjinjing tas ranselnya pergi. Harry segera berlari menuju pemberhentian bus di dekat rumah barunya bersama Maureen.

Ya, sejak Maureen diketahui hamil, Harry tak pernah menyangka jika ia benar-benar terlampau jauh untuk tetap bertahan. Harry tak bisa membiarkan separuh kehidupannya yang bersemayam di dalam rahim Maureen tak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Harry tahu jika saat itu ia sadar. Ia terlampau marah dengan keadaannya yang sangat merindukan Ginny. Ia terperangkap bersama bayang-bayang Maureen tentang datangnya sebuah ketulusan. Ginny mengganggunya di setiap malam-malamnya. Mendatangi mimpinya dan berkata 'aku merindukanmu' dan 'pulanglah'.

Mimpi hanya sebuah manifestasi kerinduan. Harry mempercayai itu sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ketika ia memimpikan kedua orang tuanya saat merindukannya, memimpikan Sirius ketika ia mengingat ayah baptisnya harus mati tepat di depan matanya. Semua mimpi-mimpi itu membuktikan bahwa ia sedang merindu. Dan setiap Maureen menatapnya, Harry melihat Ginny. Rasa rindu itu berontak. Meminta untuk segera bangkit dan menjadi nyata.

Akal sehat Harry tak berfungsi. Ia mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan dari wanita yang salah. Bukan Ginny, hanya ia melihat Ginny.. dari seorang Maureen. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan hadirnya Lily. Harry tak bisa menolak.

Harry dan Maureen memilih menjalani hidup mereka di tempat baru untuk memulainya dari awal dengan menyimpan sebuah pengharapan baru.. jika suatu saat semuanya dapat kembali seperti dulu.

Aktifitas di kawasan Robin Hood Rd mulai menggeliat. Norwich diselimuti dengan kabut cukup tebal setelah hujan semalam. Harry berusaha mencari bus untuk dapat segera menuju perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Sepanjang dua setengah kilometer lebih harus Harry tempuh setiap harinya untuk sampai di salah satu perpustakaan umum di timur laut pusat kota London itu. Dari kejauhan, Earlham Library tampak berdiri gagah dengan dikelilingi rumput hijau nan asri. Harry berhenti beberapa mil di sebuah pertigaan. Ia lebih memilih jalan kaki karena hari cukup baik untuk berolah raga.

Pekerjaannya jauh lebih santai dan tak banyak memerlukan aktifitas berat dibandingkan ketika ia menjadi Auror. Bagi Harry, menjadi petugas perpustakaan sangat tidak menantang. Terkadang ia rindu bergabung menjadi pasukan elit itu. Pergi membawa keberanian dan pulang membawa kemenangan. Meski nyawa taruhannya. Namun apa daya, tongkat pun Harry tak punya. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk hidup bersama Maureen dan Lily. Harry harus bekerja.

"Morning, James," sapa Lucas, sahabatnya di perpustakaan yang juga bertindak sebagai pimpinan para pegawai yang lain. Berkat Lucaslah, Harry mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.

"Morning, Luc. Kau sudah sampai duluan? Maaf, aku terlambat." Kata Harry sambil melepas jaketnya.

Lucas menggeleng tak masalah. Mereka saling bersalaman dan berjalan beriringan menuju pusat baca. "Ini dia. Aku mendapatkan ini saat berjalan-jalan di pasar malam bersama Mia. Agak sedikit besar, tapi bahannya dari karet. Bisa awet meski terbentur. Tak apa aku pilihkan ini?"

Harry menerima sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk burung hantu putih lucu dengan bola mata berwarna kuning cerah. Dua hari lalu, Harry menitipkan uang pada Lucas agar membelikan sesuatu yang berbentuk burung hantu. Benda mainan atau apapun yang dapat di masukan saku. Misalnya gantungan kunci atau boneka kecil. Hari ini, pesanannya ada. Lucas memilihkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk miniatur burung hantu yang bertengger pada dahan pohon. Harry tampak bahagia mendapat benda yang dia inginkan.

"Tak apa, aku suka sekali. Terima kasih."

Gantungan kunci itu bukan untuknya. Melainkan Harry simpan sebagai kado hadiah ulang tahun seseorang yang jatuh pada hari ini. Sesampainya di ruang baca, Harry dan Lucas berpisah menuju pekerjaan pertama masing-masing. Lucas lebih dulu berjaga di meja peminjaman sedangkan Harry langsung berhadapan dengan buku-buku di rak-rak besar.

Pada bagian rak penuh buku tentang parenting, Harry berdiri diam menghapad jendela besar yang mengarah pada taman belakang perpustakaan. Dipandangnya langit pagi ini, mata Harry perlahan terpejam. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan membisikkan satu pesan pada matahari.

"Happy birthday, son. Happy birthday, James Sirius Potter."

James sangat menyukai burung hantu. Dengan gantungan kunci sederhana itu, Harry berharap suatu saat ia bisa memberikannya langsung pada James. "Tujuh tahun, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang." Ujar Harry tanpa terasa air matanya merembes keluar.

"Daddy merindukanmu, nak!"

* * *

Harry mengirim pesan singkat jika ia akan pulang hingga larut malam untuk mengambil double shift menjaga perpustakaan. Dengan cara itu ia bisa menyendiri dan lebih banyak memikirkan putranya seharian. Membayangkan jika ia akan menemui James lagi dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar sejak ia menghilang dari dunia sihir. Sejak saat itu, hari-hari Harry dipenuhi oleh keinginannya untuk kembali pulang menemui keluarganya. Menemui Ginny, menemui James.

"Aku pulang," Harry sedikit berbisik. Berjingkat-jingkat pelan memasuki ruang tamu takut jika Maureen ataupun Lily sudah terlelap.

Beberapa lampu sudah di matikan. Harry maklum jika Maureen memiliki tugas untuk menunggunya pulang hingga larut malam dari tempat bekerja. Meski ikatan pernikahan di antara mereka tidak pernah ada, Harry menyadari jika Maureen bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang. Semua itu karena terbiasa.

Mereka hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

"Sebelas Maret," suara seseorang menyadarkan Harry. Maureen bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa. Menatap Harry sendu. "Hari ini, James. Kau selalu seperti ini setiap tahun. Dan.. jika tidak salah aku ingat, kau juga akan seperti ini setiap tanggal sebelas Agustus."

Betapa terkejutnya Harry dengan semua pengamatan Maureen tentang tanggal-tanggal itu. Harry sendiri tak menyadari perubahan sikapnya setiap hari ulang tahun James dan Ginny. Tanpa Harry sadari pula, Maureen benar-benar memperhatikan dua tanggal itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Harry tetap diam. Menundukkan wajahnya berusaha mengatur napas.

"Tak apa—"

"Katakan," Maureen akhirnya mendekat, membantu melepskan jaket Harry dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Maureen—"

"Kau ingin pulang?" Maureen menggenggam gagang pintu sambil memandang wajah Harry menunggu jawaban.

"Maksudmu—"

"Pulanglah, mungkin itu yang akan membuatmu lebih tenang. Sorry."

Kali ini, giliran Harry merasa Maureen mulai berubah.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Bagaimana, readers? Maureen ikut berubah, nih. Apakah itu jadi awal yang baik untuk Harry?**

 **Di chapter selanjutnya nanti, Harry akan menemui apa yang sangat ia inginkan. Apa itu?**

 **Oh, ya! Untuk set lokasi rumah Harry dan Maureen sampai perpustakaan itu memang ada ya, hanya Anne coba olah sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Bisa dicari aja bagaimana jalannya sampai perpustakaannya seperti apa.**

 **Anne minta maaf, ya, kalau masih ada typo. Semoga malam kalian bisa terbayang dengan daddy Harry *eaaa*. Anne tungu reviewnya, loh! Yang masih silent reader mari tunjukkan eksistensimu, ya! Anne akan senang banget walaupun kalian tulis satu huruf sekalipun. Thanks ya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya segera!**

 **Anne sayang kalian!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	5. Pertemuan

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi, nih! Hayo yang masih nunggui? Maaf ya kemarin Anne lagi banyak urusan sampai nggak sempat lanjut nulis. Tapi tadi karena banyak waktu sebelum latihan teater, Anne sempatkan nyicil. Eh pas dilanjut ke rumah, hasilnya jadi panjang. JAdi chapter ini Anne potong untuk disambung dengan chapter selanjutnya. Karena sudah cukup malam (Anne ngetik ini jam 10an malam) takut besok nggak bangun sahur, jadi Anne langsung balas review dulu, ya!**

 **Liuruna:** sebenarnya aku juga nggak suka cerita-cerita begitu. Tapi.. mau bgaimana lagi, sudah konsep! Terima aja, ya! *Anne makasa* Ikuti terus :)

 **ninismsafitri:** huha dag dig dug! Jadi ikutan deg degan.. *minta dipeluk Harry* Hehehe :)

 **AMAZING:** kayaknya harus aku pending dulu pertemuan Harry, tapi chapter ini dia akan ketemu sama... siapa dan apa itu? Baca ya! Sebentar lagi Harry dan Ginny akan ketemu, kok. Jadi tetap sabar dan nantikan pertemuan mereka :)

 **Rie Katsu:** Aduh memporakporandakan hati *kayak satpolPP* semoga makin nyesek aja.. hehehe :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** yuhuu ikuti terus kisahnya! :)

 **Amerin Hamada:** Hahahaha, yuk next! :)

 **alicia keynes:** Harry butuh menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi itu adalah yang terberat. Doakan saja semoga Ginny tabah dan Harry segera menemukan jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ginny. *ala-ala pendahwah gitu, ya? haha* :)

 **Quenita:** *Ginny kau banyak simpatisan* aku buka pendaftaran suami baru deh buat Ginny. Kamu ada saran? hehehe :)

 **Cipel:** Ending berharaplah yang baik. Semoga! Hehehe ikuti terus ya! :)

 **luffy:** udah ada yang daftar aja buat jadi suami barunya Ginny *nengok ke Ginny* Hehehe :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** penjelasan mengapa Harry nggak ada yang nyari bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya, bukan chapter ini, ya! Jadi kalau mau tahu, bisa ikuti terus kisahnya! :)

 **NabilahAnanda:** Hemmm berat deh jadi posisi Harry. Serba salah! Gimana menurutmu? :)

 **rovvxhyo80:** ow thank you! :)

 **Afadh:** wow.. kamu udah baca? Em.. bisa aja hak asuh anak2 Potter ke Harry tapi di cerita Guinevere aku buat hukum sihir masih memberlakukan hak asuh pada ibu, toh dicerita aku sudah beri penjelasan soal data kesehatan yang diajukan Ginny sama hakim dan itu disetujui *kalau nggak salah* terus kamu udah baca sequelnya belum? Kalau fic ini Maureen aku coba visualkan kayak Ginny, tapi agak tinggi. Rambutnya berombak dan merah. Lebih ke jingga, sih. Nggak merah-merah banget. Namanya juga laki-laki, di fic ini aku coba menunjukkan sisi lelaki normal yang bagaimana pun ia punya cinta sejati, ia bisa saja lupa karena terlalu lama merasa sendirian apalagi bersama wanita lain yang bisa dibilang cantik. pelampiasan gitu. Manusiawi sekali. :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Aduh! *harry langsung sembunyi dibilang jahat* :)

 **Oke, langsung saja, ya!**

 _ **happy reading!**_

* * *

James mengayun-ayunkan ringan kakinya di pinggiran jendela kamar. Setiap pagi, ia selalu mengamati jalanan depan rumah dari balik jendela kamarnya sambil duduk santai. Setelah matahari mulai tampak di balik pohon, James akan berharap seseorang datang masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang yang berjanji padanya untuk segera pulang.

Dulu.

"Jangan di jendela, Jamie. Nanti kau jatuh. Mummy bilang kau harus segera ganti seragam sekolah!"

James menoleh mendengar adiknya masuk. Albus telah rapi dengan pakaian bersih dan bau buah-buahan dari sabun yang ia pakai. Menurut James, setiap adiknya itu selesai mandi, ia selalu merasa lapar karena bau Albus yang segar dan manis. Mirip strowbery atau terkadang melon.

"Aku sudah mandi. Jadi nanti saja kalau mau berangkat. Ini masih pagi—" James kembali mengamati halaman dari jendela. Mengacuhkan Albus yang kini di kasurnya.

Albus mengambil seragam James dan menempelkannya di dada. Sedikit kebesaran dari ukuran tubuhnya. Tapi Albus tampak senang dengan seragam James itu. "Nanti kalau aku sudah besar sepertimu, aku juga mau sekolah. TK membosankan. Bermain terus." Ujar Albus.

Tidak disadari oleh Albus, tak ada tanggapan dari James dari semua celotehan yang ia ucapkan tentang keinginannya bersekolah. James tetap diam mengamati halaman dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Albus meletakkan kembali seragam James, ia mulai penasaran dengan kegiatan rutin James itu.

Kaki Albus menginjak kursi belajar sebelum ia mampu menapak meja belajar James agar sampai di pinggiran jendela. James segera menggeser posisi duduknya untuk sang adik. Memberikan sedikit ruang agar Albus bisa berpegangan pada kayu kusen jendela. Di situlah, Albus melihat James hampir menangis menatap halaman.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu di sini setiap pagi. Ternyata kau bersedih. Kau marah padaku? Pada Mummy?"

James menggeleng masih tak mau bicara. Ia takut, jika satu kata saja ia katakan tangisnya bisa pecah.

"Lalu apa? Kau selalu bilang hanya ingin menunggu. Menunggu siapa, Jamie?" Albus masih tak mengerti diusianya yang kini menginjak empat tahun. Mata hijau cerahnya melihat ke sekeliling pagar rumah. Satu persatu tanaman milik ibunya tampak segar pagi ini. Sisa-sisa rumput yang basah tampak berkilauan terkena sinar matahari. Ia lantas berhenti, beralih mengamati arah pagar masuk. James ikut mengamati pagar itu.

Tarikan napas James terdengar sangat berat. Sesak di dadanya menyisakan sakit karena mengingat seseorang. "Aku hanya menunggu Daddy pulang." Kata James berat.

"Daddy? Siapa Daddy, Jamie? Uncle Neville?"

"Uncle Neville hanya ayah baptismu. Daddy kita, Al."

Albus tampak berpikir keras membayangkan sosok ayah yang dikatakan James padanya. Sejak ia lahir, ia tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. James selalu bertanya ini itu tentang siapa ayahnya pada sang ibu. Albus tak jarang melihat Rose memanggil Ron Daddy begitu pula dengan banyak sepupunya yang lain. James pula sering dilihatnya menangis karena merindukan seseorang yang dipanggil Daddy. Tapi Albus tak pernah meraskan hal yang sama seperti James, ataupun sepupunya yang lain. "Daddyku juga?" tanya Albus lagi.

"Tentu. Dulu Daddy bilang kalau ia akan pulang." Cerita James. Ia kembali mengingat dulu ketika ia masih sebesar Albus. "Aku sangat dekat dengan Daddy. Kami sering bermain bersama. Daddy pernah mengajakku terbang dengan sapu. Membuat sarapan untuk Mummy dan berjalan-jalan membeli mainan."

Wajah Albus tampak menyiratkan rasa iri pada James. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Daddynya. Daddy yang sama seperti Daddy James. "Daddy itu seperti apa?" tanya Albus.

"Daddy sangat mirip denganmu," James mengarahkan wajah Albus menghadap wajah James. Mereka saling berhadapan dan memandang sepasang mata di depannya. "Mata Daddy hijau seperti matamu. Cara berjalanmu bahkan mirip dengan Daddy. Aku masih mengingatnya."

Tangan James akhirnya melepas dagu Albus. James kembali mengamati halaman belakang rumah sambil memandangi halaman yang sepi hanya dengan cicitan burung-burung pagi. "Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah mengingat Daddy seperti kau mengingatnya?" tanya Albus lagi. rasa penasaran tentang sosok ayahnya mulai meningkat.

"Karena—"

James menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar kembali. Dengan batin dan hati yang masih bersedih, James memilih mengambil seragamnya bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Ia meninggalkan Albus sendirian, dengan pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya. "Kenapa, Jamie?" Albus menunggu.

"Karena Daddy pergi sebelum kau lahir. Tapi tenang saja, Daddy akan pulang. Aku percaya Daddy akan pulang."

Albus terpaku. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki rasa rindu seperti James. Rasa itu sulit muncul karena sama sekali ia tak pernah mengenal, siapa itu ayah.

Lily memutar-mutar manik kalung bermata mutiara yang tak sengaja ia temukan di salah satu kotak di gudang rumahnya yang lama. Pagi ini, Harry mengajak putrinya untuk mengunjungi rumah pertama di mana ia mengenal Maureen. Ada barang-barang lama yang belum sempat di bawa pulang sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan hari ini Maureen mengingat jika barang-barang itu dibutuhkannya segera. Seperti sepeda lama Maureen yang masih bisa digunakan untuk Lily, perabotan memasak yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk membuat kue, sampai beberapa potong pakaian lama.

"Hati-hati dengan debunya, sayang!" Harry memperingatkan Lily dari arah sudut belakang gudang. Putrinya sedang sibuk bermain kalung mutiara mainan yang tak sengaja ia temukan di bawah lemari kayu tua.

Permatanya yang berkilau sangat cantik dimata Lily. Ia tak segan-segan mengalungkannya di leher. Ia lepas kembali lalu terkadang ia putar-putar keudara saking bahagianya. Karena terlalu kencang menirukan seorang cowboy, putaran kalung permatanya terlempar ke udara cukup jauh, hingga membentur sebuah kotak kayu di bawah sebuah ranjang tua.

Lily coba melihat sang ayah kembali. Harry tampak sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kardus berisi panci dan peralatan masak lainnya. Memilah satu persatu perabotan dengan serius hingga tak menghiraukan Lily yang sedang mencoba memanggilnya.

"Aku ambil sendiri saja." kata Lily memutuskan mengambil sendiri kalung berliannya.

Tangan kecil Lily terasa tak sampai mengapai ujung kalung. Tangannya terhalang kotak kayu cukup besar di bawah ranjang itu. Satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus menarik kotak itu keluar agar mampu mengambil kalungnya perlahan. "Yeahh dapat!" Lily berhasil mengabil paksa kalung permatanya. Namuan kotak yang sempat ia keluarkan menjadi daya tarik selanjutnya.

Lily belum pernah tahu kotak itu. Apalagi isinya.

"Apa ini?"

Benda-benda kotor dan terkoyak di segala sisi, sebuah pakaian, lencana, dan tongkat kayu. Lily merasa semua barang-barang itu tidak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermain. Kecuali satu. "Ini seperti tongkat-tongkat pesulap. Untuk mengeluarkan kelinci, diayunkan seperti ini—"

DAKK!

Kotak kayu tua tak jauh dari Lily meledak tepat ketika Lily mengayunkan tongkat itu. Tubuh Harry terlonjak kaget mendengar ledakan di dalam gudang tempatnya kini berada. "Da—Daddy—"

Badan Lily bergetar, tangannya masih menggenggam tongkat kayu itu. Ketakutan, Lily akhirnya melepas tongkat temuannya dan berlari ke pelukan ayahnya. Harry akhirnya melihat benda itu lagi. Tongkat sihirnya. Masih utuh dan memiliki sihir yang kuat. Dan semua itu bekerja di tangan Lily. "Lily—"

Lily sudah ketakutan jika ayahnya marah karena ledakan tak sengaja itu. Ia menunduk tak ingin menatap mata ayahnya. Bukan, Harry bukan marah, ia hanya terkejut. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan tentang kondisi Lily sebagai putri kandungnya. "Kau penyihir, sayang!" batin Harry.

Cepat-cepat Harry berlari mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Bertahun-tahun ia harus mencari tongkat itu sendiri. Menggunakan mantera Accio pun tak mampu karena jarak rumahnya dengan rumah barunya cukup jauh. Itu satu hal yang disadarinya kini. Harry sendiri tak sempat menanyakan masalah tongkatnya pada Maureen karena ia takut tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tentang jati dirinya dengan adanya tongkat dan seragam Aurornya.

"Daddy, jangan di pegang. Nanti meledak—"

"No, tidak akan. Lihat ini!"

Harry membuka telapak tangan Lily dan menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya di tengah telapak tangan kecil putrinya. Dengan ajaib, satu tangkai bunga lily muncul dan mekar di tengah tangan Lily. "Bunga? Hebat! Daddy pandai sekali!"

"Karena Daddy penyihir dan kau juga!"

Lily terkesima. Dahinya mengerut tak paham dengan istilah penyihir yang ia ketahui dari serial dongen anak-anak "Penyihir jahat?" ulangnya.

Harry tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Lily. "Bukan, sayang. Kau penyihir yang baik. Daddy juga. Penyihir jahat hanya ada di televisi. Jadi kita beda. Kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita untuk kebaikan. Coba sekarang pegang tongkat Daddy, tak apa."

Dibantu oleh Harry, ia menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Lily. Pelan-pelan, Lily coba mengarahkan pada sebuah boneka di atas lemari tinggi. "Konsentrasi, lakukan sesuatu pada boneka itu sesuai apa yang ingin kamu inginkan, sayang. Lakukan!"

Setelah mencoba, boneka itu melayang cukup kasar. Kemudian dengan berusaha tenang, Lily mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju lantai. Boneka jerapah kusam yang berada di atas lemari akhirnya turun dan mendarat sempurna berdasarkan kendali sihir Lily. Harry berani bersumpah jika ia sama sekali tak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membantu Lily. Akhirnya, Harry melihat sendiri jika Lily benar-benar seorang penyihir.

"Aku bisa, Daddy!"

"Iya, tapi—" Harry merendehkan tubuhnya mengimbangi tinggi Lily lantas berkata, "jangan sampai orang lain tahu. Karena penyihir harus merahasiakan kemampuan ini di depan Muggle."

"Muggle?" tanya Lily heran.

"Orang biasa yang tak bisa melakukan sihir, sayang." Jawab Harry.

Lily tampak berpikir sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "seperti Mummy?"

Harry mengangguk. "Jadi ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Kau hebat, Lily! Daddy bangga padamu. Kalau begitu, untuk merayakannya.. enaknya kita—"

"Es krim. Aku mau es krim, Daddy!"

"Es krim? Boleh. Let's go!"

Sambil membawa satu kotak peralatan yang akan ia bawa pulang, Harry tak lupa mengambil tongkatnya kembali dan menyelipkannya di balik jaket. Satu harapannya telah kembali.

Sebuah minimarket menjadi tujuan Harry selanjutnya. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke halaman parkir minimarket untuk membelikan Lily es krim. Beruntung mobil Harry dapat keluar dari bengkel lebih cepat. Ia bisa mengajak Lily keluar tanpa harus bersusah payah mengajaknya naik kendaraan umum. Lily selalu uring-uringan jika naik bus. Alasannya karena terlalu banyak orang. Dasar anak-anak.

Setelah memilih es krim mana yang akan dibeli, Harry dan Lily segera menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Namun terlebih dulu, Harry harus mengantre karena sepasang pria dan wanita masih belum selesai melakukan pembayaran barang belanjaan mereka.

"Totalnya 2 pounds, Mam," kata si kasir menurut pendengaran Harry.

Ada tiga botol air mineral yang dibeli mereka. Harry tak sempat memperhatikan dua orang tua berambut merah di depannya. Mereka tampak berdebat dengan harga dan pecahan uang mana yang harus diserahkan. Lily membuat Harry tidak begitu melihat benar apa yang sedang disusahkan oleh pria dan wanita lanjut usia itu. Sampai akhirnya, Harry merasa kasihan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar air mineral itu.

"2 pouds? Ini dia uangnya, bawa saja, Mr. dan Mam—"

Si wanita tua itu terus mengoceh menghitung uang di tangannya seolah merasa malu dan tak enak. "Oh, dasar kau pria tua, seharusnya kau malu pada para Muggle ini, Arthur. Lihat kita sampai dibayar oleh—"

"Harry—" potong si pria.

"Dad.. Mum—"

Molly Weasley, baru menyadari ketika suaminya memintanya berbalik dan melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Pria dewasa dengan kacamata yang sangat ia kenal bahkan sejak kecil. Molly terngaga di depan meja kasir. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"Oh, Harry—anakku!" pekiknya langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh Harry, menantunya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Harry akhirnya bertemu dengan Arthur dan Molly, mertuanya sendiri. Nah, apa yang akan dilakukan Harry saat ia bersama Lily? Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi nanti ketika orang tua Ginny bertemu dengan pria yang telah mensia-siakan putrinya? Apakah Harry akan benar-benar pulang?**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Anne tunggu reviewnya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	6. Pulang

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Bagaimana hari kalian? Karena beberapa hari lalu Anne bilang Anne sempat potong chapternya karena kepanjangan, kali ini potongan chapter sebelumnya Anne lanjutkan dan jadinya.. chapter ini agak panjang, saudara-saudara. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan pensaran kalian setelah baca chapter yang lalu. Mumpung lagi liburan nggak, sih, jadi dipuas-puasin bacanya. Oke.. Sebelum Anne langsungkan, Anne mau balas review dulu!**

 **ninismsafitri:** coba banyangkan dulu reaksi Ginny sebelum baca chapter ini.. yuhuuuu! :)

 **AMAZING:** hahaha.. oke, langsung baca aja, deh! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** kalau chapter ini Harry bakal ketemu sama seseorang loh.. hayo penasaran? Baca ya! :)

 **Liuruna:** hoho.. nasib Harry di ujung tanduk :)

 **Afadh:** Bailee itu cantik kali, masa nggak suka *Anne ngajak berantem* hehehe bisa saja kok rujuk, bahkan agama juga ngebolehin dengan beberapa syarat. Kalau fic Guinevere syaratnya ANne yang buat. Kalo Ginny sama Harry rujuk tanpa syarat. Hehehe :P minta adik dong! Hahaha.. untuk penjelasan Molly dan Arthur kenapa bisa ketemu Harry di dunia Muggle kayaknya nggak di chapter ini, di chapter selanjutnya mungkin :)

 **Rie Katsu:** uh jleb banget nggak sih! Miris jadi Ginny! :(

 **alicie keynes:** Dulu kan aku udah buat Ginny yang buat Harry sampai susah dan sakit hati, sekarang giliran Harry di fic ini. Itu sudah adil dalam pembuatan fic, hehehe :)

 **NrHikmah20:** yuhuu langsung baca aja deh! :)

 **yuko:** lanjut! :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** aduh, aku juga nggak sabar buat menghadirkan pertemuan Harry dana Ginny :)

 **Gabby-Chann:** Nasib Maureen? Emm.. lihat saja, ya! Sudah ada keputusan di akhir chapter ini! :)

 **Mrs. X:** Ow, nggak apa. Semangat buat kamu! Semangat! :)

 **Baiklah, karena (sudah) semuanya. Anne bisa persilakan readers yang baik hati dan nggak sabar untuk langsung baca aja. Oke..**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Tangan Lily basah dengan es krim coklat yang meleleh di sekujur tangannya. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan kecanggungan di antara ayah dan dua orang tua di hadapannya. Saat ini, mereka memilih masuk dalam satu kafe sederhana di dekat minimarket setelah Harry meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan Arthur dan Molly.

"Eehh—" Lily terdengar merengek memecah kesunyian antara Harry dan dua Weasley senior. Lily menunjukkan tangannya pada Harry. Tanpa berbicara, isyarat tangan Lily menjelasakan bawa gadis cilik itu sedang meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk mengelap tangannya.

Harry mengambil beberapa lembar tisu bersih lantas mengusap pelan kedua tangan Lily dengan sabar. "Kalau makan pelan-pelan, ya. Pegang tisunya." Pinta Harry.

Di depannya, Arthur dan Molly mengamati dengan serius interaksi antara Harry dan Lily. Hampir empat tahun bahkan lebih, mereka tak melihat sosok pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Pria yang dalam garis keluarga Weasley adalah menantu mereka, tiba-tiba muncul dengan keadaan berbeda dari yang mereka kenal dulu.

"Berapa usianya, Harry?" tanya Molly tampak terpukau dengan sosok Lily di depannya.

Molly duduk berdampingan dengan Arthur, sementara Lily bersama Harry di hadapan mereka. Posisi Harry ada di depan Arthur sementara Lily ada di depan Molly. Mereka menikmati beberapa piring makanan ringan yang sengaja dipesan Harry untuk menemani pertemuan kali ini.

Saat Lily berusaha ingin mengambil saus, Arthur yang duduk paling dekat dengan botol saus tomat membantu Lily mengambilkannya. _"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."_ Ucap Lily dengan senyuman mengembang.

Harry melihat Lily sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Molly, "baru tiga tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu," kata Harry.

"Cantik," bisik Molly. Ia mengusap pipi tembam Lily.

Mata hijau Lily terbuka menatap Molly. Ia begitu senang mendapat pujian dari Molly yang baru dikenalnya. Baru kali ini, Lily merasakan ada orang tua yang sangat perhatian padanya. Seperti memiliki kakek dan nenek, batinnya.

"Dia mirip ibunya," sela Harry, "hanya matanya seperti milikku. Warna hitam rambutku masih kalah dengan warna merah rambut ibunya."

Lily Luna, memiliki paras sempurna seorang Maureen. Mukanya kecil dengan dagu sedikit runcing. Bentuk mata dan hidung adalah milik Maureen, meski bulatan irisnya secerah mata Harry. Hijau cemerlang. Celotehan suara-suara Lily keluar dari bibir mungil khas ayahnya, ya, hanya bibir dan hidung tampak mirip Harry. Lily tumbuh mengemaskan dengan rambut merah bergradasi hitam di pangkalnya sedikit berombak. Siapapun yang memandangnya, akan berpendapat sama dengan Molly. Anak itu cantik.

"Ibunya masih bersamamu?" tak tahan, Arthur ikut bertanya.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku terlalu.. berat untuk meninggalkannya—"

"Dan merelakan anak istrimu sendirian?"

"Arthur—" suara Molly meninggi. Arthur terlalu cepat.

Ada guratan kekecewaan di wajah tua Arthur. Keriput yang kini tak bisa lagi ditutupi mengiringi seluruh rasa kecewa dan rindu pada sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya. Ia tak tega mengingat lagi kesedihan putri semata wayangnya harus menangis tiap malam karena merindukan pria itu. Tidak hanya nasib putrinya, cucunya pun harus turut menjadi korban. Telah banyak hari terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mengharapkan seorang Harry Potter pulang ke tengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Arthur kecewa.

"Dad—aku tahu ini salah. Bertahun-tahun aku tak seperti diriku sendiri. Bertahan hidup bersama seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang sebagai malaikat penolongku. Memberikan semua jiwa dan raganya demi mengembalikan napasku kembali. Semua ada harganya sampai saat ini, aku masih harus membayarnya tanpa harus ia meminta, tapi aku tahu itu. Menebus semua yang sebelumnya aku dapatkan dari orang lain. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membayar sebuah nyawa selain menjadikan diriku sebagai jaminannya."

Satu piring kecil berisis kentang goreng hampir habis dengan Lily. Para orang tua itu belum ada yang menyentuh makanan-makanan itu selain Lily sendiri yang memakannya. Harry cukup mengangguk saat Lily menunjuk sosis goreng di dekat Harry. "Makanlah, tadi kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu, kan?" Ungkap Harry pelan di telinga Lily.

"Dengan kau tinggal bersama ibunya dalam satu atap?" tanya Molly.

"Tanpa ikatan pernikahan, itu yang harus aku katakan pada kalian berdua."

Arthur menegakkan tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Kenapa? Lalu cincin itu—" tunjuknya pada jari manis Harry.

"Ini adalah cincin pernikahanku dengan Ginny. Aku tetap memakainya karena aku adalah suaminya. Aku mencintai putri kalian. Oleh sebab itu aku tak bisa terikat di pernikahan lain di saat aku masih terikat dengan hati wanita yang sampai saat ini aku cintai."

"Kau bisa memilih—"

"Maureen. Namanya Maureen."

Kepala Arthur mengangguk pelan. "Maureen. Kau bisa memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya, ada tanggung jawab yang harus kau emban di luar sana, Harry!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi—" Harry tak sanggup melanjutkannya, ia memikirkan nasib nyawa malaikat tak berdosa di sisinya. Lily. Harry memiliki Lily, darah dagingnya sendiri. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Lily—"

Lily menoleh pelan memandang ayahnya. Pandangan sendu itu selalu membuat dada Harry gerimis. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hidup yang rumit saat lahirnya seorang Lily dalam hidupnya. Harry tahu jika Lily tak pantas mendapatkan semua konsekuansi yang dibuatnya. Tapi Lily tetaplah satu dari sebagian sisi cerita hidupnya bersama Maureen. Cerita yang harusnya tak boleh ada jika Ginny masih menjadi miliknya.

"Anak ini darah dagingku. Dia milikku dan selamanya adalah milikku. Aku mohon, Mum, Dad. Kalian patut marah dan membenciku. Aku terlalu lemah jika bersentuhan dengan rasa iba. Aku tak pernah tega melihat wanita harus seperti Maureen. Aku memang telah menyakiti putri dan cucu kalian. Tapi percayalah, bahwa tidak ada yang lain di hatiku selain Ginny.. Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa aku akan segera pulang kepada istri dan juga anakku. Segera."

Harry menunduk bak seorang terdakwa. Di hadapan Arthur dan Molly, Harry datang kembali dengan segala kerendahan hati dan berserah diri di hadapan orang tua keduanya. Harry tetaplah sosok pria baik yang mereka kenal dulu. Mereka sangat paham dengan sifat terlalu mudahnya Harry berbuat demi orang lain tanpa memikirkan nasib dirinya. Perlahan, Arthur dan Molly memahami posisi Harry meskipun rasa tak percaya dengan kehidupan Harry saat ini.

"Banyak orang berkorban sepanjang hidupku untuk mempertahankan kehidupanku. Tidak ada satupun yang hingga kini bisa aku balas. Saat aku memiliki kesempatan, aku akan lakukan. Berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku akan kembali.. setelah aku mengakhiri semuanya. Aku janji!"

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Arthur dan Molly bergantian atau bahkan bersama-sama mengunjungi perpustakaan tempat Harry bekerja untuk mengantarkan uang tabungan Harry dari Gringotts. Mereka telah mengkonversikan dalam pounsterling agar Harry mudah menggunakannya. Berkat inisiatif Molly, setiap Ginny ingin mengambil uang tabungan keluarga Potter untuk kehidupannya dan anak-anaknya, Molly tak segan-segan ikut maupun mengambil hak kuasa untuk melakukan penarikan seorang diri. Dengan cara itu, ia dapat mengambil lebih uang Harry untuk diserahkan di dunia Muggle.

Hampir dua minggu aktifitas Molly dan Arthur dihabiskan untuk berangkat dan pulang dari the Burrow menuju kediaman Harry. Dari situlah, baik Arthur maupun Molly akhirnya dapat mengenal Maureen.

"James bukan kesalahan karena aku mengenalnya. Aku seperti mendapatkan nyawa kedua saat ia datang dalam kehidupanku. Kalian pasti sangat bangga mengenal seorang James jauh lebih lama daripada aku."

Maureen menyambut Arthur dan Molly di rumahnya saat ingin menemui Harry. Sayangnya, Arthur dan Molly tidak mendapati Harry berada di rumah karena Harry belum kembali dari perpustakaan bersama Lily.

"Meskipun.. aku tahu, bahwa hati dan pikirannya tak pernah ada di sini. Aku merasa bersalah, Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley. Aku menahannya terlalu kuat. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Tapi ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya demi diriku. Kami tak bisa bersama."

Tangan Maureen tiba-tiba terulur menggenggam tangan Molly, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah memohon. "Katakan pada Ginny, aku memohon maaf atas nama diriku sendiri dan juga Lily. Kami mengambil apa yang harusnya tak boleh kami miliki. Aku mohon bawa.. Harry kembali pada Ginny. Sudah saatnya ia kembali pulang."

Suara benda terjatuh mengaburkan perhatian Arthur, Molly, dan Maureen. Harry telah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Lily saling bergandengan, memandang nanar dan mendesah berat atas semua yang telah ia lihat dan dengar. "Harry," sebut Maureen dengan nama aslinya, "maafkan aku—"

* * *

Maureen diam-diam menemukan kartu identitas lama Auror Harry di salah satu saku seragam terakhir yang dipakainya sesaat setelah Harry tertidur karena morfin pemberiannya. Diam-diam, Maureen mencari tahu tentang Auror dan mendapatkan fakta mengejutkan bahwa Harry adalah salah satu penyihir hebat. Keegoisan Maureen sontak muncul dan menguasai dirinya. Ia berpikir Harry akan cepat ditemukan karena ia sangat dikenal di dunianya. Dengan sengaja, Maureen menyimpan semua barang-barang Harry tanpa pernah mengungkit masalah itu.

Maureen tak ingin melepaskan Harry begitu saja.

Beruntungnya, demi menyembunyikan identitasnya sendiri, Harry tak berusaha bertanya pada Maureen yang sebenarnya telah lama mengetahui siapa jati diri Harry. Itulah semua yang membuat Maureen semakin bahagia dengan kedatangan Harry dalam kehidupannya.

Setelah menyimpannya bertahun-tahun, Maureen merasakan jika perbuatannya itu salah. "Temui mereka, aku tak mungkin bersamamu karena kita berbeda. Tapi, mungkin Lily—"

"Aku ikut Daddy! Ikut!"

Maureen lekas merunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Lily lantas berpesan, "sopanlah dengan Aunty Ginny dan keluarga Daddy di sana. Dia adalah wanita yang baik. Jangan mengecewakan Mummy, OK!"

Sendirian. Maureen berdiri di ruang tamu sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu, Maureen." Bisik Harry sebelum siap berapparate bersama Lily, Molly, dan Arthur.

"Me too. Jaga Lily di sana. Terima kasih, Harry."

Harry tersenyum. Dan menghilang.

* * *

Badan Lily melemas di pelukan Harry. Anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera muntah ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Potter, rumah Harry bersama Ginny. Siang ini, Harry akhirnya pulang.

"Ow—kemarilah, Lily. Kau mau muntah," dengan cekatan, Arthur mengangkat tubuh Lily menuju salah satu wastafel di sudut ruangan membantu Lily muntah.

Sementara Molly dan Harry masih terdiam. Harry mengamati rumah yang telah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan. Beberapa furnitur masih sama. Beberapa lukisan pun nampak tidak berubah bersama hiasan dinding yang lain. Harry sangat merindukan rumahnya.

Sebuah potret dirinya dengan Ginny, masih terpasang indah di salah satu dinding menuju ruang keluarga. Harry tersenyum bahagia memandang foto sihirnya bersama Ginny yang bergerak-gerak tampak nyata. Foto itu diambil di hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Ya, satu hari setelah pesta pernikahan mereka delapan tahun yang lalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, pundak Harry terasa disentuh oleh seseorang. Harry merasakan suhu hangat telapak tangan itu menyerap ke dalam lapisan kulitnya. Menyusup masuk ke hati hingga tubuhnya seolah segera ingin berbalik dan melihat sosok indah di belakangnya.

"Harry—"

"Ginny—"

Mereka kembali. Harry dan Ginny berbagi pelukan untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun berlalu. Saling berpagut bibir seolah mereka ingin menganti ciuman selama empat tahun yang tak pernah ada. Ginny meraung seperti mendapatkan harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia memeluk suaminya kembali. Hal yang selalu ia impikan setiap malam.

"It's you! Kau! Ini kau, Harry?" tanya Ginny berulang-ulang. Tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku pulang, Ginny."

Harry tak kuasa menahan seluruh luapan rasa rindunya selama bertahun-tahun pada wanita di pelukannya kini. Jemarinya mampu menyisir rambut merah itu lagi. Menghirup aroma keringat yang khas milik Ginny. Harry akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan menyentuh kulit indah itu untuk kesekian kali. Tubuh mereka seolah-olah diterbangkan hingga ke udara. Tinggi.. tinggi sekali.

Ginny meraba seluruh wajah Harry dan merasakan beberapa bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang di sekitar leher, pipi, dan dahinya. Luka legendaris itu pun masih ada di dahinya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia akhirnya sadar jika suaminya telah kembali pulang. "Aku merindukanmu, Harry! Selalu!" bisik Ginny. Molly hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya sambil menutup muka dan menghapus air matanya yang meleleh keluar.

"Aku—aku sangat merindukanmu, Ginny. Setiap hari aku tak pernah melupakanmu! Aku selalu ingin menemanimu, tapi.. aku—"

Ginny kembali mengecup bibir Harry. Sampai akhirnya ia harus menyudahinya karena pasokan oksigen mereka semakin menipis. "Oh, Merlin! Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa kau pasti akan pulang. Harry.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Maafkan aku, Ginny—"

Tidak ada yang paling indah jika suatu perpisahan datang untuk dipersatukan kembali. Dalam hati Ginny, ia sangat amat bahagia. Betapa bersyukurnya ia dengan keadaan Harry sebagaimana yang ia lihat saat ini. Setiap lekuk wajahnya tak berubah dalam memorinya Harry turut menyimpannya. Sedikit perubahan dari diri Harry tidak membuat Ginny masalah. Ia tertawa ketika mendapati bentuk kacamata Harry yang berbeda dari kacamata bulat khasnya.

"Akhirnya kau merubah bentuk kacamatamu," bisik Ginny masih bergelayut manja di pelukan Harry. Sedikit berkelakar membuat kecanggungan tak lagi ada.

"Muggle memandang ini yang paling baik. Menurutmu?"

"Aku pernah katakan bukan, kau tampan menggunakan apapun—"

"Ow—" Harry mengecup bibir kembali, ia mengingat akan sesuatu, "James mana, Ginny? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ginny tersenyum turut mengingat sesuatu yang juga penting. "Dia masih sekolah, tapi, ada lagi yang harus kau temui, Harry. Dia—"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah perempuan berlari kencang beberapa meter dari Arthur yang mengejarnya. Merengek dengan raut muka lemas dan keringat dingin. Sisa muntahan di bibirnya masih nampak. Sedikit basah. "Daddy—" teriaknya memeluk pinggul Harry.

"Ha—Harry, siapa dia—"

Tak bisa berkutik, Harry perlahan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Ginny. tangannya beralih menyentuh kepala Lily dan mengusapnya pelan. Lily menangis sambil bersandar lemas ketika Harry berjongkok memeluknya. Ginny mulai takut pada sosok gadis kecil yang merebut pelukan Harry darinya.

"Kepalaku sakit, Daddy. Aku mau tidur," bisik Lily. Arthur menjelaskan jika Lily memuntahkan banyak isi perutnya. Seketika itu pula, tubuh Lily perlahan lemas.

Harry mencium puncak kepala Lily sambil berbisik, "iya, sebentar lagi."

"Daddy—"

Bukan Lily yang kini memanggil Harry dengan sebutan itu, melainkan Ginny yang tergerak untuk menirukan apa yang dikatakan Lily. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengamati Lily kecil yang lemas dipelukan Harry. Melihat sebagian besar tubuh bocah itu memiliki persamaan fisik dengan Harry. Begitu juga dengan matanya.

Mata hijau cerah paling indah yang pernah Ginny lihat, ada di diri Lily.

"Ginny, aku—"

"Akan mengatakan bahwa anak ini adalah.. putrimu?"

Molly mengambil alih tubuh Lily dan membawanya menjauh dari Harry dan Ginny. Semetara Arthur masih berada tak jauh di belakang tubuh Harry berdiri. Kebahagiaan yang sempat hadir kini telah hilang. Ginny meremang.

"Daddy," ulang Lily mulai berontak di gendongan Molly.

Ginny kini dihantui rasa penasaran dan ketakutan akan rahasia baru dari Harry. ia tak tahu sepanjang empat tahun Harry menghilang. Banyak kemungkinan dapat terjadi di luar sana ketika Harry hidup menjadi seorang Muggle. "Harry, jawab aku. Katakan jika semuanya hanya lelucon untukku—"

"Semuanya.. aku harus jujur bahwa ini memang.. yang harus kau ketahui—"

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Harry. Rasa panas menyebar dari telapak tangan kanan Ginny. Emosinya menjalar menuju ke setiap inci syaraf tangannya. Bergerak spontan memberikan perintah untuk meluapkan rasa kecewanya.

"Kau jahat, Harry."

Secepat rasa sakit itu muncul di hati Ginny, linangan air matanya tumpah mengiringi kalimat pahitnya untuk pertemuannya dengan Harry. Wajah Ginny memanas, menyingkirkan tangan Harry kasar seolah jijik merasakan sentuhan pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ginny kecewa dengan pilihan dirinya untuk mau menerima Harry datang setelah melihat semuanya. Merelakan cintanya harus menunggu sekian lama untuk sebuah penghianatan semacam perlakuan Harry padanya.

"Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ginny. Aku harap kau memahami—"

"Memahami apa? Apa lagi yang harus aku pahami dari dirimu selama empat tahun ini, Harry? Memahami bahwa aku harus tetap menunggu kau pulang bersama anak itu dan mungkin juga.. wanita jalangmu yang sebentar lagi juga kau boyong di rumah ini!"

"Maureen bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ginny."

"Ow," Ginny menghapus cepat air matanya yang kembali keluar, "kau bahkan dengan mudah menyebut namanya di depanku untuk membelanya? Hebat, kau mengotori rumah ini dengan datang bersama hasil karya pencampuran keringatmu dengan wanita lain."

"Ini juga rumahku! Dan aku berhak membawa darah dagingku untuk ikut pulang ke rumah ini!"

Hancur hati Ginny mendengar perkataan Harry dengan jelas membela seseorang yang berani masuk dalam rumah tangganya. "Lalu, aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Memaki diriku sendiri yang bodoh karena selalu mengharapkan seseorang yang tak lagi mengharapkanku—"

"No, Ginny. Tidak. Kau salah—" Harry kembali memelas meraih tubuh Ginny merasa bersalah.

"Menangis setiap malam seperti kerasukan hantu, melihat bayang-bayangmu setiap berkaca seperti orang gila tanpa sebab. Menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena KAU tak bersalah dan AKU YANG SALAH!"

Seluruh urat nadi Ginny muncul disetiap teriakan dan helaan napasnya. Meremas-remas pergelangan tangan tak tahan untuk siap memukul siapapun yang mendekatinya. Keinginan untuk membunuh Harry dengan tangannya sendiri menjadi niatan pertama yang muncul di kepalanya. Namun, ia seolah tertahan dengan tatapan Harry. Manik hijau di balik lensa kacamata itu bergerak seperti mengatakan jangan sakiti cintanya.

"Lalu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk semua ini, hah? Aku yang mati.. atau KAU yang harus mati!"

"Ginny—" teriak Arthur memperingatkan Ginny untuk tenang.

Dengan kasar Harry memeluk tubuh Ginny dan mendekapnya ke dada bidangnya. Merasakan setiap pukulan tangan Ginny di dadanya. Meronta sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Membiarkan Ginny terus meluapkan emosinya hingga tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat di kungkungan Harry. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa Harry katakan. Ia terlalu sulit menempatkan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau jahat, Harry! KAU JAHAT!"

Suara-suara gaduh ikut terdengar dari cerobong asap. Beberapa suara orang dewasa dan teriakan anak-anak. Arthur segera berlari menghalau sebelum mereka yang datang terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Badan Ginny mulai lemas, namun seketika itu ia kembali berkata, "jika ini yang sebenarnya ingin kau bawa pulang, harusnya kau bunuh aku dulu, Harry. Agar aku bisa tenang mati membawa kenangan indah bersamamu saja, bukan luka baru yang kau bawa dari kedatanganmu ini. Atau kau tak perlu pulang.. itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau membuatku seperti ini." uUjar Ginny.

Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba merangsak masuk dan berteriak kencang memanggil seseorang. "Mummy! Lihat aku punya mainan baru dari Uncle Ron dan Uncle George!—" sontak teriakannya melemah ketika mata hijaunya tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata hijau lain di dekatnya.

Albus untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata Harry.

"Kenapa Mummy menangis? Siapa Uncle ini, Mummy? Kau terluka—"

"Ginny," panggil Harry dengan dada berdetak begitu cepat, tubuhnya menghangat ketika Albus kembali memandangnya, "katakan dia siapa, Ginny!"

"Mummy—"

Ginny mengangkat tubuh Albus menjauh dari Harry. Memelingkan kepala Albus agar bersembunyi di dadanya, menghalau kontak mata dengan Harry untuk kesekian kalinya. Ginny memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya memperkenalkan Albus pada Harry seperti keinginan awalnya. Ginny merasa Harry tak perlu mengenal anak yang harusnya ia besarkan bersamanya itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang ketika Ginny mengingat Harry lebih sayang pada anaknya dari wanita lain dibandingkan putra keduanya yang tak pernah ia kenal sejak dalam kandungan.

"Ginny, katakan dia siapa!" Harry terus berteriak merasa ikatan kuat dengan Albus, namun Ginny tampak ingin menjauhkannya.

Langkah Ginny cepat membawa Albus naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Harry ingat itu kamar kosong yang dulu sengaja ia siapkan jika memiliki anak kembali setelah James lahir.

Ginny menidurkan Albus segera semapainya mereka di dalam kamar. Albus dibaringkan nyaman di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan cepat. Tapi Albus seolah tak mau tidur.

"Mummy, Uncle tadi siapa? Apakah itu Daddy?" tanya Albus kembali menanyakan pria yang berdiri di ruang tamu itu.

"Bukan."

Ginny memeluk tubuh Albus kembali, ia menangis di balik punggung putranya tak tega memisahkan putranya sendiri dengan ayah kandungnya. Ginny terlampau sakit dengan Harry. ia kecewa, kecewa yang sangat amat dalam.

Albus melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Berharap jika pintu itu suatu saat terbuka dengan seorang pria datang sambil mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayahnya. "Aku ingin bertemu Daddy, Mummy. Sebenarnya Daddy di mana? Kenapa tidak pernah datang melihatku?" Albus begitu sedih dan menginginkan seorang ayah yang sangat ingin ia peluk seperti ibunya.

"Daddy—" tertahan, Ginny tak kuasa harus menjawab pertanyaan Albus. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lantas berkata, "Daddymu sudah meninggal, nak. Dia tak akan kembali."

* * *

 _Dukk!_

"Ron, tahan emosimu!"

George menahan tubuh tinggi Ron setelah adiknya puas memukul wajah Harry. Ron tak tahan melihat adik permpuannya disakiti Harry. Ron menjadi saksi betapa Ginny sangat sakit mengharapkan kepulangan Harry selama bertahun-tahun. "Di mana otakmu, Potter?" maki Ron pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Tertatih, Harry bangkit dibantu Arthur. Ia segera dijauhkan dari Ron. "Kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau tak pernah menyakiti Ginny. Tapi apa sekarang. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya? Pada anak-anakmu! Di mana hatimu, Potter! Kau brengsek!"

"Maafkan aku, Ron—"

Arthur menggiring Harry menjauhi Ron dan membawanya pada Molly yang tampak sedih bersama Lily di salah satu sofa panjang. Lily tampak tertidur pulas setelah diberikan ramuan oleh Molly. "Kami memang kecewa padamu, Harry," kata Molly memberikan tempat untuk mendekati Lily, "karena kami tak pernah merasakan ada di posisimu. Kau selalu memiliki alasan yang tak banyak orang sepaham dengan itu."

"Maafkan aku, Mum. Aku hanya ingin menebus semua hal yang aku terima. Aku tak ingin menjadi manusia egois. Aku tak bisa.. sulit, sulit sekali melepaskan semuanya begitu saja."

"Harry, lebih baik kau kembali. Suatu saat akan ada jalan untuk masalah ini. Masalah kalian." Arthur memeluk tubuh Harry erat. Ia mulai bisa memberikan kesempatan pada menantunya untuk memulai yang lebih baik.

Begitu juga Molly, wanita pertama yang menjadi ibu penganti bagi Harry sejak ia kecil. Wanita yang akan selalu percaya padanya. "Terima kasih kau masih mengingat kami. Kau tetaplah Harryku. Ingat itu, Harry!" ucap Molly sambil mengecup pipi Harry.

Dengan menggendong tubuh tertidur Lily, ia akhirnya berapparate kembali ke rumahnya bersama Maureen. Untuk kali ini, tempatnya untuk pulang adalah di sana.

Harry hanya membayangkan kamar Lily saat merek menghilang dari ruang tamu keluarga Potter. Tubuh Lily ia baringkan perlahan di atas ranjang. Harry hanya ingin menemui Maureen untuk saat ini. mengucapkan maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat selama ia mengenalnya.

Rumah tampak kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Maureen sedang beraktifitas di sana seperti sore-sore biasanya. Harry akhirnya berniat mencari Maureen ke dapur, berharap wanita itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. benar saja, Maureen ada di sana.

Maureen duduk di bangku tempat Harry biasa duduk untuk menikmati masakannya. Tangannya terulur di atas meja begitu juga kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya. Maureen tertidur di atas meja bersama satu kotak kayu yang Harry kenal berisi obat-obatan pertama untuk menyembuhkannya empat tahun lalu. Ya, Maureen masih menggenggam botol yang sama dengan obat yang pernah diberikan pada Harry, masih dengan suntikan tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Isi botol morfin tersisa separuh, bahkan sangat sedikit untuk satu dosis penggunakan. Begitu juga di dalam suntikan Maureen.

"Maureen, aku pulang," panggil Harry pelan. Maureen tak bergerak.

Harry memanggilnya kembali disertai dengan gerakan kecil di pundaknya. Tetap, Maureen belum menunjukkan kesadarannya. "Maureen—"

Tiba-tiba saja Harry takut, ia menyentuh wajah pucat Maureen yang masih hangat. Wajah itu basah dengan air mata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman di dalam diam. Seperti menyambut panggilan Harry, senyuman itu tak kunjung hilang, hanya saja.. memang ada yang hilang dalma diri Maureen.

"Maureen."

Di atas bangku Harry, Maureen pergi meninggalkan kekasih hatinya untuk selamanya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk melepaskan Harry pulang pada cinta sejatinya dengan senyuman terakhir dan jejak air mata yang belum mengering.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Keputusan Anne bulat. Lebih baik Maurren menyusul Daniel sebagai cinta sejatinya dan Harry harus berjuang untuk memperjuangkan cinta sejatinya. Bagaimana menurut kalian, haruskah Harry tetap kembali pulang?**

 **Maaf chapter ini panjang, ya. Semoga nggak bosen aja bacanya! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ada pertemuan besar lagi, nih. Siapa?**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya! Dan sampai jumpa di chapter 7!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	7. James dan Albus

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Maaf ya Anne baru bisa muncul sekarang. Anne lagi sibuk banget dan waktu menyelesaikan tulisan ini agak nggak keurus. Jadi tersendat-sendat. Kalau sudah begini, jadinya biasanya panjang dan susah ngecutnya. Maunya konflik apa jadinya harus dipending dulu. Tapi jadi bikin greget sendiri. Smeoga readers sekalian masih setia dengan fic ini sampai akhir, ya!**

 **Berhubung banyak banget yang review di chapter lalu, Anne sampai nggak sempat buat balas satu-satu. Anne sudah baca semuanya kok. Dan hasilnya bikin Anne merinding, thanks ya. Maaf loh kalau bikin baper. Hehehe.. thanks banget, makasih juga beberapa saran ide cerita fic ini nantinya. Bisa Anne pertimbangkan untuk hubungan Harry-Ginny selanjutnya. Dan untuk requestan untuk fic baru sudah ANne tampung semua. Beberapa ada yang bikin Anne kepikiran buat segera nulis, tapi antre dulu, ya! Sekali lagi thanks banget!**

 **Baiklah, karena Anne sudah mulai ngantuk dan takut besok nggak bisa bangun sahur, Anne langsungkan saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Bersandar di kepala ranjang, tanpa sadar pagi ini Harry kembali tertidur. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk kembali terasa. Ia tertidur. Saat itulah ia bermimpi. Melihat Maureen sedang berdiri tenang di depan rumah yang ia kenal sebagai rumahnya bersama Ginny seolah Maureen sudah biasa mengunjungi rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya Maureen dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Aku takut." Jawab Harry. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan dingin di area kaki telanjangnya. Maureen kembali tersenyum pada Harry. Tetap terdiam ditempatnya tak memberikan pertanyaan lain.

Dirasa cukup jauh, Harry mendekati Maureen. "Apa aku harus masuk?" tanyanya.

"Harus. Seharusnya kau memang masuk dan aku yang pergi—"

"DADDY!"

Terlonjak pelan dari tempatnya tidur, Harry perlahan membenahi selimutnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil telah berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Senyumannya mengembang mengingatkan Harry tentang mimpi yang baru saja usai. Mirip sekali seperti Maureen. Lily menyerahkan secangkir susu pada Harry lantas berkata, "aku coba menghangatkan dengan tanganku. Aku berhasil, Daddy!" ujarnya.

"Kau mencobanya sendiri?"

Dengan bangga, Lily kembali menunjukkan kebolehan sihirnya pada sang ayah. Segelas air putih di atas meja sisi ranjang Harry diambil susah payah oleh Lily. Beberapa bulan lagi ia akan berulangtahun yang keempat, Harry merasakan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ia melihat Lily sebagai wujud dan perhitungan seberapa lama ia tinggal di dunia yang telah membesarkannya selama kanak-kanak dulu. Dunia manusia, Muggle. Harry jatuh kembali ke sana. Menjadi James Evans, seorang pegawai perpustaakan sederhana bukan sebagai Harry Potter, anggota Auror dan juga pahlawan paling disegani sejagat dunia sihir nan kaya raya. Itu amat sangat jauh untuk sekarang.

Bersama Lily, ia menemukan kehidupan baru.

"Lihat, Daddy!" seru Lily menunjukkan gelas kaca berisi air dingin di tangannya mulai mengeluarkan uap hangat. Lily akhirnya mampu mengendalikan sihirnya meski sederhana. Harry sangat kagum mengingat usia Lily baru akan menginjak empat tahun. Terlalu muda untuk seorang penyihir mempelajari kemampuannya sendiri.

Harry meletakkan gelas susunya dan meminta Lily untuk memeluknya. Harry menangis di belakang kepala Lily. Mengusap pelan surai bergelombang putrinya merasa kasihan. Harry mengingat nasib dirinya dulu yang tak mendapati kehadiran sosok orang tua. Dan kali ini nasib itu dialami oleh putrinya, Lily. Meski Harry masih bisa menjaga Lily, hilangnya sosok seorang ibu bagi seorang anak memiliki peran besar dalam menjalani kehidupannya nanti.

Apalagi seorang anak perempuan.

"Kenapa Daddy menangis? Katanya aku tak boleh menangis, nanti Mummy di langit juga sedih. Daddy juga jangan menangis lagi, ya!"

Lily tak tahu apa-apa. Saat mengetahui Maureen meninggal, Lily tak banyak menunjukkan kesedihanny. Hanya sehari itu ia menangis. Menyadari ibunya akan pergi untuk selamanya. Keesokan harinya, Lily sudah melupakan kesedihan itu dengan mudah. Harry berperan penting dalam perubahan itu. Harry menjelaskan jika tak perlu menangis terlalu lama. Orang yang pergi akan ikut memangis karena tak rela ditinggalkan. Dari pemikiran itulah, Lily mencoba memahami ibunya yang kini tak ada lagi. "Karena aku mencintai Mummy, jadi aku tak mau membuat Mummy menangis bersama Tuhan." Kata Lily sangat dewasa.

"Apakah Daddy juga mrencintai Mummy?"

Oleh Lily, Harry diijinkan untuk mengingat tentang masalah hatinya pada Maureen. Bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, Harry menjelma sebagai seseorang yang tak pernah kesepian. Maureen selalu bersamanya meskipun Ginny jauh dari sisinya. Sejak itu ia tak pernah menanyakan perasaannya sendiri.. tentang Maureen.

"Daddy—" Harry mengangkat tubuh Lily dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Harry mendesah berat. Terlalu sulit menjawab itu. "Daddy sangat menyayangi Mummy."

Beruntngnya Harry, memiliki Lily dengan pemahaman cinta terlampau sederhana. Lily bahagia dengan jawaban ayahnya.

Pagi ini, Harry masih memiliki waktu ijin kerja sampai dua hari mendatang. Pemakaman Maureen dipercepat satu hari karena Harry tak bisa berlama-lama mengambil cuti dari pihak perpustakaan. Satu minggu setelah kematiannya, Maureen di makamka di salah satu area pemakaman di dekat kedimanannya bersama Harry. Tidak ada keluarga Maureen yang datang kala itu. Harry hanya dibantu sahabat-sahabatnya dari perpustakaan dan para tetangga saja. Arthur dan Molly pun turut hadir di acara itu. Mereka tidak berlama-lama karena mengingat mereka pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Ginny.

Harry dapat memahami kondisi dirinya dan Maureen yang jauh dari keluarga. Meski demikian, urusan mengantarkan ke persemayaman terakhir Maureen dapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

"Baiklah, karena sudah semakin siang, kau harus mandi dulu. Karena Daddy mau ke supermarket karena bahan-bahan makanan kita sudah hampir habis. Satu minggu ini, rumah tidak terurus, sayang. Jadi—"

"Aku tak apa tinggal di rumah Auntie Popham. Aku bisa bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya nanti."

Rasa tidak tega menyerang diri Harry. Lagi-lagi ia harus menitipkan Lily. Apalagi saat ini hanya ada dia dan Lily. Harry harus berusaha keras untuk memikirkan Lily tetap aman saat ia kembali bekerja nanti. "Tapi belum hari ini, Lily. Nanti saat Daddy kerja, kau mulai bermain di rumah Aunty Popham. Sekarang, mari kita habiskan hari berdua saja!"

Lily lebih dulu dimandikan oleh Harry. Sarapan untuk Lily segera disiapkan Harry sebelum ia pergi mandi. Setelah semuanya selesai, rencananya ia akan pergi ke minimarket untuk berbelanja beberaa keperluan rumah tangga. Beberapa bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lain mulai menipis sedangkan semuanya sangat dibutuhkan segera.

Saat Harry dan Lily asik menghabiskan pancake mereka, suara pintu diketuk terdengar pelan dan berirama. "Daddy, ada orang?" panggil Lily.

"Ah, mungkin iya. Kau habiskan sarapanmu, Daddy yang akan lihat ke depan."

Anehnya, sesampainya Harry di depan pintu, suara ketukan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tubuh Harry terpaku. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kembali diketuk. Cukup tiga kali lantas kembali berhenti. Sepagi ini sudah ada yang coba menggodanya. Harry mulai geram.

"Siapa, ya—"

"Hai!" Seorang pria tinggi berambut merah sedikit memiliki jenggot tipis berdiri memberikan salam pada Harry. tangan kanannya terangkat melambai sejenak begitu bersahabat.

George Weasley jadi tamu pertama Harry pagi ini. Jaket tebalnya membuat tubuh George sedikit lebih berisi dibandingkan dengan tujuh hari lali Harry berkunjung ke rumahnya dan melihat George ada di sana. Mereka tak sempat bertegur sapa dan baru kali ini akhirnya Harry bertemu dengan salah satu kembar Weasley yang terkenal pembuat onar.

"Sepiring pancake dan segelas susu sudah lebih dari cukup, Harry. Semoga saja masih ada. Aku mencium bau pancake yang enak dari sini. Kau sedang sarapan, bukan?"

Dengan gaya khasnya yang sedikit tidak sopan, George datang bukan untuk memukuli Harry seperti Ron waktu itu. Meskipun Harry tahu kedatangan George tidak mungkin hanya sekadar untuk meminta pancake dan segelas susu. Dengan senang hati, Harry mempersilakan George masuk. "Masih ada dua yang matang. Tapi kalau mau lebih, aku bisa buatkan. Masih ada adonannya." Ujar Harry mencoba lebih luwes. Senyumannya juga tak lupa ia sunggingkan.

"Haha, tak perlu. Yang ada saja. Nanti kalau aku kembali gendut, Angelina pasti akan mengomel padaku."

Kemunculan Harry dan George masuk ke ruang makan merangkap dapur membuat Lily menghentikan sejenak memakan pancakenya. Ia kebingungan dengan seseorang yang bersama ayahnya.

"Morning, little girl!" sapa George.

"Morning, Uncle—" jawab Lily, ia segera menoleh pada Harry berusaha meminta penjelasan.

Harry mengerti lantas menjawab, "ini Uncle George, Lily. Dia sangat ahli dengan segala macam mainan." Kata Harry turut menggoda George. Entah mengapa rasa takut Harry dengan keluarga Weasley sejak hari itu perlahan hilang. George membawa aura berbeda di rumahnya.

"Benar, cantik. Uncle punya toko lelucon terbesar di Diagon Alley. Kau tahu Diagon Alley?" tanya George. ia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Lily.

Dahi Lily mengerut. Ia tak tahu tempat itu apa.

"Kau tak menceritakan apapun tentang duniamu, Harry?"

Harry sempat menoleh pada George saat ia mengambilkan George pancake dan kotak susu dari lemari pendingin. Harry menggeleng, "aku belum bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang aku sendiri belum siap menunjukkan buktinya. Lily terlalu mudah penasaran dengan cerita-cerita semacam.. sihir." Harry menyerahkan tiga buah pancake serta lengkap dengan guyuran saus coklat di atasnya.

Harry kembali duduk, tepat di depan George. Ia tak melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Em—" mulut George penuh namun tetap memaksa berbicara, "rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Daddymu paling hebat kalau membuat pancake. Enak!" puji George.

"Masakan Daddy selalu enak, Uncle. Apalagi pancakenya! Nikmat!"

George, Lily, dan Harry tertawa bersama hanya karena pancake.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk George menghabiskan sarapannya pagi ini. Harry tampak senang dengan kedatangan George meski ia masih canggung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Apalagi dengan adanya Lily. Paling tidak, Lily bisa membantu Harry untuk memancing mengeluarkan kata pembuka.

"Ah—" seru Harry ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi George lebih dulu memulainya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Harry." ujar George tiba-tiba.

Harry cepat menatap George tajam. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi Harry, George kembali tersenyum meski tak sampai tertawa keras. "Hanya kacamatamu yang mulai.. modern." Tunjuk George pada kacamata yang dipakai Harry.

"Jauh lebih keren!" George mengacungkan jempolnya memuji.

Lagi-lagi George membuatnya tertawa. Lily pun tak luput untuk ikut tertawa melihat ulah George yang begitu ceria. "Uncle lucu." Komentar Lily.

"Sejak dulu, Uncle George memang begitu, Lily. Ada saja ulah yang dibuatnya." Tambah Harry ikut membantu menerangkan siapa George.

"Wah, seandainya aku punya Uncle seperti Uncle George—"

"Aku juga pamanmu, nak. Kau seperti keponakan-keponakanku yang lain. Seperti Vic, Domie, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, James, Al—"

"Al?"

Harry tertuju pada satu nama setelah nama James diucapkan. Ia sempat mengingat bahwa cucu laki-laki Weasley yang diingatnya ada Louis putra Bill, kemudian Fred putra George yang lahir satu tahun sebelum James. Nama Hugo tidak sempat ia kenal, meski nama itu pernah ia dengar dari Ron yang menginginkan jika ia memiliki putra akan dinamai Hugo. Dan itu artinya, Hugo adalah putra Ron dan Hermione.

Lalu kemudian, siapa Al?

"Aku sempat melihat seorang anak lelaki seumuran dengan Lily memiliki rambut hitam dan matanya yang hijau cerah memanggil Ginny dengan sebutan Mummy. Anak itu—dia sangat miri—"

"Denganmu, Harry. Sangat mirip."

George menyesap lagi sisa susu di gelasnya dengan tenang. Menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir sebelum akhirnya bersendawa sangat keras. Lily tertawa geli sementara Harry masih terpaku serius. Menunggu penjelasan George akan anak yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"George—"

"Albus Severus Potter. Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Al, yeahh, gara-gara James waktu itu memanggil Albus dengan Al dan dia merespon panggilan itu. Al suka dan sampai sekarang ia lebih akrab dipanggil Al." Ujar George tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Harry yang seolah tak percaya. "Dia putramu, Harry."

Tubuh Harry seperti disengat listri berkekuatan tinggi. Jika anak yang beberapa hari lalu menatapnya dengan sendu ternyata adalah putranya sendiri. Anak yang tak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya. "Al—dia putraku?" ulang Harry.

"Genmu sangat kuat! Al sangat mirip denganmu. Semakin besar kemiripan kalian bisa diadu. Aku bahkan ingat saat Al lahir dulu, Ginny sempat tak ingin melihatnya sampai menolak menyusuinya."

Harry terkejut dengan penuturan George yang tak masuk akal. "Mengapa?" tanya Harry luar biasa penasaran.

"Karena Al begitu mengingatkan Ginny tentangmu. Ia sering menangis tiap kali melihat wajah Al, Harry."

Lily kebingungan dengan Harry. Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak pelan. "Daddy—" panggilnya panik.

"Ah, tak apa, sayang. Begini, boleh tidak Daddy minta tolong lihat apa saja yang habis dan harus kita beli yang ada di dalam lemari bawah itu. Nanti kalau sudah, kita bisa membelinya di minimarket. Mau?"

Hanya dengan cara itu, Harry berusaha membuat Lily sibuk dan tidak ikut campur ketika ia saling berdialog dengan George. Lily akhirnya mau dan berlari menuju salah satu lemari penyimpan makanan di bawah meja dapur. Dengan segera, Harry merapalkan mantera peredam suara agar Lily tak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Lily sangat patuh. Kau sangat menyayanginya, Harry?" tanya George.

Hati Hary kembali bergemuruh. Inilah sisi lain George. Ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang baik. George termasuk salah satu satu anak Weasley yang memiliki bentuk kepedulian besar pada siapapun, khususnya Harry.

"Tentu."

"Al juga, dia sangat patuh dengan semua aturan Ginny. Dia paling rajin. Bangun pagi, gemar belajar, taat dengan waktu. Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya."

Nada bicara George mulai serius. Harry bisa merasakannya George mulai menyindir-menyindirnya. "Ya, kalau pun aku tak tahu masalah itu, saat aku melihatnya waktu itu.. aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Rasa sayang itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Karena kau memang ayahnya. Ikatan batin orang tua dan anak sangat kuat, Harry." Kata George.

"Tapi aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan ia ada di dunia ini saja aku tak tahu."

Tangan George terulur menyentuh tangan Harry yang tergenggam kuat. Emosi Harry menumpuk di sana. Oleh sebab itu George coba memberikan rasa peduli dengan caranya sendiri. "Itulah sebabnya aku kemari. Kau perlu tahu apa yang tak kau ketahui tentang seustu yang kau miliki, Harry. Seperti Albus."

Harry bersiap mencerna kalimat George. "Kau ayahnya dan sikap Ginny waktu itu aku rasa tidak baik untuk Albus dan juga kau. Kau perlu tahu siapa dia."

Tangan George tampak merogoh kantung jaketnya. Beberapa lembar foto cetak dengan mayoritas bergambar bayi ditunjukkan George pada Harry. "Ini Al saat usianya baru satu hari." Tunjuk George pada foto box bayi dengan Albus tertidur nyenyak di dalamnya. Sebuah papan informasi identitas bayi Al tertulis di ujung box bayi. Harry mengenal tempat foto itu diambil.

"St. Mungo," kata Harry.

"Ya, Ginny melahirkan di sana dengan healer yang sama dengan kelahiran James dulu. Di ruangan yang sama pula. Hanya saja—"

"Aku tak mendampingin Ginny saat ia melahirkan Al."

Hati Harry begitu terluka. Ia kecewa melewatkan momen kelahiran putra keduanya. Membiarkan Ginny kesakitan sendirian tanpa ada dirinya sejak masa kehamilan hingga kelaihran itu. "Aku menyesal tak ada di sana, George." bisik Harry, kali ini ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Ginny wanita yang kuat, Harry. Ia mampu. Menjalani hari-hari beratnya ketika mengandung Al. Setiap hari ia berusaha yakin bahwa ia bisa melewati masa-masa itu dengan berharap kau bisa melihat Al lahir dengan selamat. Karena ia tak sempat mengatakan tentang kehamilannya dulu padamu. Ginny tak tahu bahwa ia hamil saat kau berangkat empat tahun lalu."

Seandinya waktu bisa ditukar, Harry ingin kembali di saat-saat Ginny memiliki waktu mengatakan tentang kabar gembira hadirnya seorang Potter baru. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"James tampak sayang sekali dengan Al, lihat!" tunjuk Harry pada salah satu foto saat James mengendong Al untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mereka akur kalau sedang ada keajaiban. Haha, meski James suka sekali mengusili adiknya hingga keduanya bertengkar, James sangat sayang pada Al. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik, Harry."

Harry tiba-tiba teringat dengan James. Ketika ia berkunjung waktu itu, Harry tak melihat James ada di rumah. "Menurut Ginny, James sedang sekolah. Pasti ia sudah besar sekarang. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia ulang tahun ke tujuh, George." Harry begitu bersemangat mengingat James kembali. Putra sulungnya yang sangat hiperaktif ketika balita.

"Ow, ya. Dia mewarisi postur tubuh pria Weasley. Dia cukup tinggi di usianya ke tujuh dan sangat tampan."

Kedua pria dewasa hanya bisa tertawa bersama. George menjelaskan jika sifat-sifat James semakin muncul seiring ia tumbuh besar. Bahkan, dengan terang-terangan George mengatakan pada Harry bahwa James menjadi keponakan favoritnya karena memiliki satu pemikiran. Seorang prankster.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku baru mengantarkan James ke sekolah. Dia bersekolah di sekolah Muggle. Aku biasa mengantarkannya di pagi hari. Kadang bergantian dengan Mum dan Dad yang mengkhawatirkan karena mereka sudah mulai pikun. Dan oh ya, aku pun tahu rumah ini karena mengikuti Mum dan Dad. Mereka tampak berbeda sejak mereka pulang terlambat setelah mengantarkan James sambil membawa botol air mineral Muggle. Mereka seperti menutupi sesuatu sejak mereka pulang. Membicarakan berdua tanpa mengijinkan kami tahu.

Aku mendengarnya sendiri ketika Mum tak sengaja mengatakan namamu. Mengingkit-ungkit jika mereka harus menolongmu. Saat itu aku berpikir jika mereka bertemu denganmu. Percaya tak percaya, aku coba mengikuti mereka setiap pergi ke dunia Muggle. Sampailah, mereka mengunjungi rumah ini dan.. aku melihat ada kau—"

Harry tak banyak berkomentar. Matanya terus tertuju pada foto kedua putranya yang saling berpelukan dengan Ginny. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba Harry sangat ingin bertemu dengan James. Memeluknya dan menggendongnya seperti dulu.

"Dia bersekolah di Tuckswood Academy, jika kau ingin menemuinya. Tapi sebaiknya kau datang tepat saat jam sekolahnya usai, sebelum Ginny lebih dulu menjemputnya. Jika kau tepat, kau bisa punya waktu lima sampai sepuluh menit. Ginny biasa terlambat."

Penjelasan George kali ini benar-benar seperti angin kencang. Harry memiliki kesempatan yang besar untuk menemui James setelah empat tahun mereka berpisah. "Jadi selama ini James di Tuckswood Academy? Itu tak lebih dari tiga ratus meter dari sini, George." Mata Harry berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ya, selama ini kau sudah sangat dekat dengan James."

Dan Harry segera merubah jadwal hari ini. Ia harus pergi ke minimarket dan juga ke sekolah James. Itu pasti.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **George adalah sosok yang keren menurut Anne. Bersama Fred tentu saja, mereka itu sosok kakak yang impian banget. Walaupun jahil, George dan Fred itu peduli banget. Oleh sebab itu, Anne coba pilih George menjadi media Harry bisa mengenal anak-anaknya lagi. Terutama Albus. Bagaoma kisah selanjutnya, apakah Harry berhasil bertemu James? Tunggu kelanjutannya nanti di chapter 8, ya!**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu reviewnya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	8. Salahkah?

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Maaf ya, Anne lagi-lagi telat. Hari-hari ini kesehatan Anne agak drop, lemes dan ada infeksi gitu. Butuh istirahat dan agak susah buat konsentrasi. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Dan minta doanya semoga Anne bisa sehat dan terus nulis. Sebelum Anne masuk ke cerita, Anne mau balas review dulu, deh!**

 **ninismsafitri:** semangat! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet:** pendek? Wah padahal chapter kemarin itu wordnya panjangggg loh. 2ribu lebih. apa mungkin konfliknya nggak begitu kuat jadi kerasa pendek, ya? Hem.. entahlah. Dibaca chapter selanjutnya, ya! :)

 **Afadh** : Wah.. Harry pasti ada kendala soal mendekati Al, tapi nanti ya.. belum waktunya. Kamu sukanya ngerayu Mommy kamu ya! Hehehe tapi hebat bisa luluh juga :)

 **AMAZING:** Yeah aku juga pengen punya kakak kayak si kembar, tapi aku aja udah punya kakak cowok dua. udah susah juga sama mereka, hahaha. Request kamu aku tampung! Thanks ya :)

 **Ulilil Olala:** ow.. jangan terlalu bapernya nanti nggak bisa bobok. Aku juga suka bikin yang bikin baper, udah baca fic-fic aku yang lain? Hehehe itu yang bikin tatangan, aku suka angkat cerita klise yang sering muncul dicerita-cerita lain (bisa juga sinetron) tapi dengan pembawaan kisah yang lain. Nyesek tapi nggak menye-menye! Hehehe thanks lo ya :)

 **Baiklah.. langsung aja**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Seperti yang disarankan oleh George, Harry datang lebih awal dari jam pulang sekolah anak-anak Tuckswood Academy. Menurut George, jam sekolah selesai sekitar pukul setengah enam sore. Beberapa peraturan juga sempat dituturkan George seperti ketatnya sistem sekolah yang tidak sembarangan membiarkan siswa maupun orang luar keluar masuk dalam area sekolah.

Harry harus melapor lebih dahulu di bagian meja tamu dan menjelaskan siapa dirinya serta nama anak yang akan ia jemput. Dengan cara itu Harry dapat masuk dan melihat sendiri aktifitas terakhir para anak-anak sebelum mengakhiri sekolah mereka. Kali ini, Harry memberanikan diri masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Harry Potter, ayah dari James Sirius Potter.

"Anak tahun ke 2 sedang ada di taman bermain belakang, Sir. Jika ingin menunggu, bisa langsung ke sana untuk lebih cepat." Kata seorang petugas dibagian informasi.

"Thank you!"

Langkah kaki Harry menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan penataan rapi dan bersih memberikan rasa tenang. Meskipun sementara, karena tepat saat ia masuk di area taman bermain, Harry mulai diserang rasa gugup yang luar biasa besar. Beberapa anak berswiter merah lengan panjang dengan kerah putih berlarian di sekitar ayunan. Ia belum melihat James di sana. Cukup banyak anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sana. Jika tak salah menghitung, Harry menaksir ada lebih dari lima anak berambut hitam.

Harry kembali mengingat-ingat wajah James terakhir kali ia melihatnya. James masih berusia tiga tahun saat itu. Pasti, akan banyak perubahan terjadi saat ini. Berbekal penggambaran fisik dari George tentang James, Harry mulai mengamati satu persatu anak laki-laki yang sekiranya mirip dengan putranya.

Sampai akhirnya, salah satu pengajar berteriak pada seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ingat, jangan menganggu konsentrasi teman saat mulai berjalan. Ingat itu, James—"

Sebuah permainan membawa kelereng di sendok tergigit menjadi aktifitas lapangan para siswa sebelum mengakhiri jam sekolah mereka. Sebelum permainan dimulai, pengajar wanita bertubuh tambun itu berteriak pada salah seorang anak. Tidak hanya sang pengajar, bahkan beberapa anak terdengar ikut memperingatkan anak tertuduh dengan cara menyorakinya.

"Jangan jahil sekali ini saja, aku ingin hari ini aku yang menang, Jamie."

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku tak akan menggodamu." Ujar si anak laki-laki yang diperingatkan.

Bukannya diam dengan janjinya sendiri, si anak laki-laki itu malah mempermainkan arah jalan temannya yang sedang bermain. Sungguh malang nasib sang teman, anak itu terjatuh hingga berguling di atas rumput karena membentur tangga prosotan.

"Oh, apa yang sudah aku peringatkan padamu, Mr. Potter. Aku minta kau duduk saja di bangku dan menunggu semua giliran teman-temanmu bermain. Aku ucapkan selamat karena kau menang di kelompok pertama tadi," si pengajar akhirnya pasrah dan meminta si anak laki-laki untuk duduk agar tak mengganggu teman-temannya yang lain.

Tawanya pecah ketika si anak laki-laki akhirnya memilih duduk dan menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya bermain. Tas ranselnya langsung terpasang sempurna di punggungnya bersiap untuk segera pulang meski ia harus menunggu beberapa puluh menit lagi.

"Membosankan—" keluhnya.

"Kalau kau tak nakal, kau pasti masih boleh untuk ikut bermain."

Harry tak mampu lagi untuk terus diam. James menoleh dengan segera. Ia sangat familiar dengan suara yang terdengar jelas di belakang badannya itu. Lehernya kaku seketika, perasaannya tak menentu seperti menyadari akan terjadi masalah besar.

"Suara itu—Oh, God!" James berbalik, "Da—Dad?"

James tak berkutik di tempat duduknya. Harry tak paham mengapa James bisa tampak ketakutan melihatnya. Mata James menelusuri tubuh Harry dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mencari celah untuk memastikan jika tidak ada satu aspek pun yang menentang kebenaran penglihatannya. Itu benar-benar Harry, ayahnya sendiri.

"So, itu semua bohong. Dad.. kau masih hidup?"

"Astaga, James." Harry meraih pundak James dan menyusupkan satu tangannya ke rambut tebal putranya, "ini Daddy, Dad masih hidup, nak. Maafkan Daddy!"

Suhu tubuh James langsung naik. Badannya menghangat seketika saat tubuh Harry melingkupinya. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya menempel pada badan Harry, memeluknya erat dan menangis di dada sang ayah. James hanyalah seorang anak yang memiliki harapan besar memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya sejak bertahun-tahun. Dan kini, ia telah kembali ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Kenapa Daddy pergi? Beberapa hari lalu, Al bilang kalau.. Daddy sudah meninggal," suara James terdengar pilu di telinga Harry. Putra sulungnya telah dibohongi tentang keadaannya sendiri.

Dan James menyebut Al, itu putranya sendiri.

"Kenapa Al mengatakan bahwa Dad sudah meninggal, James? Bahkan Al dan Daddy belum pernah bertemu," meski kenyataannya bahwa Harry telah bertatap muka dengan Al.

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Anak-anak dari tahun pertama hingga keenam berhamburan keluar dan menuju gerbang depan. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak sedikit yang telah dijemput oleh para orang tua. Saat Harry datang beberapa menit lalu, ada sekitar tiga orang juga yang masuk ke area sekolah dengan alasan untuk menjemput putra putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita pulang, Dad. Al harus bertemu dengan Daddy. Al pasti akan sen—"

"Tidak perlu!"

Ginny, berdiri terpaku di dekat lambang rusa jantan emas, lambang Tuckswood Academy, sembari terus memperhatikan Harry dan James. Tanpa disadari oleh James maupun Harry, Ginny telah hampir lima menit berdiri mematung di sana. mengamati bagaimana pertemuan ayah dan anak itu terjadi.

"Ginny—"

"Kau bisa diusir jika aku tadi mengatakan bahwa pria yang mengaku ayah James adalah seorang penjahat. Tapi aku masih ingin ada kedamaian di sekolah ini tanpa membuat keonaran karena kedatanganmu." Kata Ginny memotong panggilan Harry padanya. Harry perlahan melepas pelukannya di tubuh James dan mulai menjauh.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ginny mendekatinya.

"Kau tak bisa menjauhkanku dengan anak-anakku sendiri," Harry berusaha meninggikan suaranya ditengah riuh para anak dan orang tua yang menjemput. Harry harus segera meminta penjelasan dari Ginny.

Bagaimana tidak, oleh anaknya sendiri Harry disangka telah meninggal yang artinya tak lagi ada di dunia apalagi untuk kembali pulang. Harry mulai yakin jika semua penjelasan tentang kematiannya adalah hasil permainan Ginny. "Kau sudah membohongi mereka, Ginny!" pekik Harry.

"Mum, Dad!"

James memekik cukup keras. Beberapa orang di dekat mereka bahkan sempat menoleh kebingungan. Ketiganya sontak menarik perhatian banyak orang di sana. Mereka melemparkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan pada Harry, James, dan tentu saja Ginny. "Mereka menganggap kita sedang bertengkar di depan anak," kata Harry berpendapat.

"Nah, bukankah itu benar?"

Ginny bersiap menarik paksa James dan mengajaknya pulang, namun sayangnya James tiba-tiba saja menghilang di tengah-tengah ia dan Harry. Panik, Ginny dan Harry mengamati sekeliling sekolah untuk mencari James. Dan ternyata, James telah bersama seorang pria berambut merah tinggi sambil memeluk pinggangnya. George ada di sana menenangkan James yang menangis.

"Pergilah!" pinta George.

Ginny berusaha untuk menarik lengan James mengajaknya keluar dan meninggalkan Harry sendirian tapi dengan cepat George menghalangi Ginny. "Aku akan mengantarkan James pulang. Pergilah dengan Harry. Kalian butuh waktu berdua. Cari titik temu dari permasalahan ini. Aku yakin kalian sama-sama dewasa."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ginny maupun Harry, George segera membawa James keluar. Tinggallah, Harry dan Ginny berdua di tengah banyaknya Muggle berkeliling di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ginny mendesah berat. Saat ini ia bersama Harry, pria itu telah kembali namun hatinya seolah tak ingin menyadari akan hal itu. Ginny terlampau sakit hati.

"Kita harus bicara, Ginny. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Harry memohon.

"Karena kau memaksa." Ginny berharap, keputusannya menerima permohonan Harry dapat membuka jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka. Demi anak-anak mereka.

* * *

Jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk duduk berdua saja, Harry dan Ginny terlalu sulit memposisikan diri mereka sebagai suami istri. Benar memang, status itu masih melekat dan belum ada keputusan lanjut setelah kepergian Harry empat tahun lalu. Mereka masih terikat dengan status pernikahan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ginny."

Ginny menunduk, memperhatikan buih kopi di cangkirnya. Entah mengapa ada refleksi wajah Harry ikut menatapnya di atas sana. Ginny berusaha keras memutus semua kontak itu. Ia memejamkan mata, tetap diam.

"Ginny, jawab aku!"

"Menjawab apa? Kau tak bertanya!"

Tangan Harry terulur meraih tangan Ginny yang tergenggam. Masih seperti dulu, telapak tangan Ginny selalu basah. Jika seperti itu, dulu Harry sering mengusapnya dengan selembar sapu tangan atau tisu kering jika mereka sedang berada di kafe seperti saat ini. Pelan-pelan, Harry membuka pautan jemari Ginny, mengusapnya pelan dengan tisu berwarna putih bersih dari meja mereka. Harry tersenyum mengingat ia sering melakukan itu dulu.

"Aku merindukan semua yang.. pernah kita lewati dulu."

Harry coba melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka di awal. Meski topik telah diubah demi menjaga emosi, Ginny tetap diam tak mau berkomentar. Ia tetap menunduk tak ingin menatap Harry. Matanya berkaca-kaca hebat. "Setiap aku selesai mengusap tanganmu, aku mencium punggung tanganmu. Kau masih ingat?" tanya Harry tetap menggenggam telapak tangan Ginny.

"Tidak. Karena aku sudah tak lagi merasakan seperti itu."

Tangan Ginny lantas terasa diangkat oleh genggaman Harry. Tak menolak, punggung tangannya kini sangat dekat dengan bibir Harry. Ya, Harry mengecup punggung tangan kanan Ginny begitu dalam. Ia lantas membaliknya untuk beralih mencium telapak tangannya yang masih terasa lembab. Kehangat terasa menjalar ke seluruh persendian tangan Ginny. Ia tak lagi mampu menahan untuk tidak menatap mata Harry.

Ginny mengamati permata hijau paling ia gilai milik Harry. Mata Harry turut berkaca-kaca ketika ia beradu pandang dengan mata hazel Ginny. "Aku menyesal, Harry," bisik Ginny.

Senyuman Harry perlahan mengambang. "Ginny—" Harry mulai mendapat cahaya terang ketika Ginny mengatakan kalimat balasannya.

Namun pada akhirnya Harry harus kembali kecewa ketika Ginny mengatakan, "aku menyesal mengapa tak dari dulu aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar sudah mati."

Tanpa merasa kata-katanya terlampau menyakitkan, Ginny terus mengungkapkan semua rasa yang ia pendam selama empat tahu kepada satu-satunya orang yang telah membuatnya hingga seperti ini. "Kau," tunjuk Ginny pada dada Harry, "melihatmu kini rasanya jauh menyakitkan daripada aku harus melihatmu mati."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ginny? Pada anak-anak—"

"James dan Al sudah lama tak memiliki ayah. Mereka hidup dengan ibunya."

"Tapi aku masih hidup, Ginny. Kau tak bisa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku—"

"Lebih baik aku katakan kau mati daripada aku jelaskan pada Al yang tak pernah mengenal ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tidur dengan wanita lain dan dia lebih menyayangi adik tiri yang tak pernah pantas ia sebut saudara!"

Ternggorokan Harry tercekat. Alasan Ginny membuatnya benar-benar mati sekarang. "Albus hanyalah seorang anak yang bahkan belum paham dengan warna rambut dan matanya, Harry. Aku tak bisa membuatnya paham dengan masalah ini. Aku ingin membuat hidupnya baik-baik saja. Tanpa perlu tahu kebusukan apa yang telah dilakukan ayah kandungnya sendiri."

Ginny mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Berusaha kuat seperti dirinya dulu tanpa Harry.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku tersisa karena kehadiranmu. Sejak dulu. Kau terlampau hidup sebagai pria egois, Harry. Aku menginginkanmu saat kau sama sekali tak peka dengan perasaanku. Aku lelah menunggu, Harry. Saat aku mulai membuka hati untuk pria lain, aku merasakan cinta yang lain meski tak sebesar aku padamu, tiba-tiba kau datang dan merusak semuanya.

Dan kau pasti ingat bagaimana ketika kau sudah mendapatkanku lalu kau mengkahiri semuanya. Aku kembali menunggumu pulang dengan selamat karena pria kejam itu. Lalu empat tahu yang lalu, kau melakukannya lagi jauh lebih menyakitkan karena aku tak tahu—"

Harry menunduk menyesal. Apa yang telah Ginny katakan semua itu memang benar. Sama artinya ia telah mempermainkan perasaan Ginny, tanpa ia sadari bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Sekarang kau tanya apakah aku mencintaimu, jawabannya aku tak tahu, Harry. Itu sesuatu yang sulit sekarang padahal dulu aku sangat mudah menjawabnya."

"Harry—" entah mengapa, kali ini Ginny memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih besar menghadapi permasalahan ini. Ia menegadahkan wajah Harry dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipi Harry terasa kasar di telapak tangannya.

Terasa sekali jika Harry tidak merawat dirinya dengan baik.

"Apa aku salah untuk selalu mencintaimu, mengharapkanmu? Jika kenyataannya dunia tak pernah membuatku bertahan dengan perasaanku ini. Kenapa, Harry? Kenapa? Apakah aku tak pantas untukmu?"

"Cukup!" pekik Harry turut menyusupkan telapak tangannya di sela-sela jari Ginny. "Cukup menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ginny! Maafkan aku!"

Ginny lantas bangkit dari bangkunya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Harry meski Harry kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan Ginny. "Aku tahu kau wanita yang baik. Kau kuat, kita sama-sama akan melalui cobaan ini, Ginny. Bersama. Ingat James dan Al. Mereka milikmu dan milikku, kau pasti sangat tahu itu."

Sesuatu Harry keluarkan dari balik saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua terikat dengan tali kecil. Harry menyerahkan kotak itu pada Ginny. "Berikan pada James. Aku sudah menyimpannya sejak hari ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu lalu. Aku mohon padamu, Ginny, sampaikan ini untuknya. Untuk Al—"

"Aku paham. Kau belum pernah memiliki ide untuk memberi kado untuk Al karena kau tak tahu kapan ia lahir di dunia ini." potong Ginny tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata Harry.

"Ya, tapi aku harap kau bisa memberikan salam sayangku untuknya. Hanya itu—itu yang bisa aku berikan pada mereka."

Genggaman tangan Harry melemah. Ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mengakhirinya. Ginny mengangguk lantas pergi. "Selamat sore, Harry."

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam, Ginny menutup kembali buku jurnalnya. Meletakkan pena bulu yang ia gunakan untuk menulis dengan perasaan gundah. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang besarnya. Albus tampak lelap di sana. Malam ini, si bungsung ingin sekali tidur dengan ibunya sementara James sejak kejadian sore sebelumnya memilih aksi diam.

James kecewa pada Ginny. Meskipun demikian, Ginny cukup bersyukur karena James tak menceritakan kejadian di sekolahnya pada Albus. Senakal-nakalnya James, ia masih memiliki sifat peduli pada saudaranya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan adiknya tanpa memberikan bukti. Begitu yang sempat diceritakan George pada Ginny tentang keputusan James untuk memilih diam.

Di kamarnya, James tidur sambil memeluk foto kecilnya bersama sang ayah. Mata terpejam James tampak sembab menandakan ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ada rasa bersalah di hati Ginny ketika menarik perlahan bingkai foto Harry dan James kecil dari pelukan putranya. James sangat menyayangi ayahnya tapi Ginny telah mengecewakannya.

Ginny akhirnya menganti foto yang dipeluk James dengan kotak kecil hadiah pemberian Harry. Ia kecup rambut, dahi, dan hidung James yang diwarisi dari sang ayah sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Ginny kini dihadapkan dengan putra busungnya, Albus. Sungguh Ginny seolah sedang bermimpi. Ia melihat Harry seolah-olah sedang tidur di atas ranjang itu bukannya Albus. Detik itu juga, Ginny tiba-tiba berpikir jika kehadiran Albus adalah penganti Harry ketika pria itu pergi. Takdir mempermainkan Ginny begitu hebat. Dunia seperti mengejeknya saat itu juga. Dalam tidurnya, Albus terusik kecil. Kakinya bergerak-gerak, sangat wajar bagi anak usia pertumbuhan seperti Albus. Anak itu tumbuh sehat bersamanya meski tanpa mengenal sosok seorang ayah.

"Maafkan Mummy, Al." Kata Ginny bersiap mengambil posisi berbaring memeluk tubuh kecil Albus. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Albus lantas berbisik, "Daddy sangat menyayangimu, nak. Daddy sangat amat menyayangimu!"

Ginny menutupnya dengan kecupan singkat di masing-masing kelopak mata Albus yang terpejam. Sama seperti dulu ketika ia sering menyampaikan pesan cintanya setiap Harry terlelap tidur.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **So, alasan Ginny menolak Harry itu Anne rasa cukup masuk akal. Kalau ANne jadi Ginny mah.. sama aja. Mungkin bisa lebih kejam. Bagaimana dengan readres sekalian? Khususnya yang cewe-cewe, nih! Lebih milih sakit hati apa cinta?**

 **Semoga Anne bisa update cepat dan doakan Anne cepat sembuh, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu review kalian!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	9. Karma?

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Baca review kalian beberapa hari lalu, bikin Anne ikut mikir begini.. Harry benar-benar sosok pria yang menyebalkan sekaligus jahat banget. Aduhh jadi merasa baper dengan tulisan sendiri. Hahaha.. terima kasih doanya. Anne sudah mulai sembuh meski hari-hari ini Anne lebih sibuk buat kue dibanding nulis lanjutan fic ini. Aduhh maaf ya! Tapi ANne akan usahakan untuk terus menulis setiap harinya, jadi setiap publish bisa panjang wordsnya. Doakan Anne cepat update.**

 **Maaf ya ANne nggak bisa balas satu-satu, Anne seneng banget sama review kalian. Sudah Anne baca kok. Thanks banget! Beberapa saran lagi coba Anne pertimbangakan untuk fic ini. Hasilnya lihat saja nanti ya dengan ikuti kisah ini sampai end.**

 **Mungkin langsung saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Tak perlu kau kembali lagi pada Harry, Ginny. Masih banyak pria lain yang bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari dia!"

Ron memaksakan diri untuk bertemu Ginny pagi setelah James tidak sengaja menceritakan tentang hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Harry. James merasa jika hadiah itu datang dikirim oleh Harry secara langsung di saat ia tertidur. Namun kenyataannya Ginnylah yang meletakkan itu malam setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Harry.

Hermione coba menenangkan suasana dengan memilih duduk di sisi Ginny. "Ginny, kami semua hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kami merasa kau harus memilih keputusan yang jelas untuk hubungan kalian. Kau dan Harry hingga saat ini masih berstatus suami-istri—"

"Tapi mereka sudah lama berpisah, Hermione. Empat tahun! Harry pergi tanpa kabar dan menelantarkan anak dan istrinya. Tanpa pertanggungjawaban!" Protes Ron pada istrinya.

Salah satu bangku kosong di sisi Ginny coba Ron tarik untuk ia duduk. Ia semakin tak tahan untuk ikut campur dalam rumah tangga adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Kau bisa hidup tenang dengan James dan Al sendiri. Kau bisa mencari suami baru di luar sana. Hidupmu tak bisa berhenti karena satu pria sebreksek Harry, Ginny!"

"Cukup, Ron!" bentak Ginny.

Rumahnya sepi, sengaja Ginny menitipkan James dan Albus berlibur di the Burrow bersama Athur dan Molly. Hingga akhir pekan tiba. Ron dan Hermione pun sepakat untuk mengunjungi Ginny di kediaman Potter. Bukannya bertamu dengan baik, Ron yang sudah emosi langsung menyerang Ginny dengan permintaan paling berat.

"Ceraikan Harry dan kau akan bahagia!" bisik Ron.

Ginny mengerang. Tubuhnya lemas tak mampu untuk kembali setegar biasa. Ginny mengaku kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Berat, sangat berat bagi Ginny mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan terdalamnya. Ron melihat tatapan Ginny. Adik bungsunya sangat berbeda sejak pertemuan kembalinya dengan Harry. Ginny berharap di tengah rasa sakitnya.. tentang Harry.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mencintainya, Ginny?" tanya Ron dengan nada mengancam. Ia berharap Ginny mengatakan tidak saat itu juga.

Tatapan Hermione segera mencegah Ron untuk kembali menahan emosinya. Tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil, Ron sempat menahan pertanyaan selanjutnya meski ia terus memberi tekanan pada Ginny agar menjawab seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Apa aku salah mencintainya?" bisik Ginny lirih. Ia menangisi fotonya dengan Harry yang tergantung indah di sudut ruang keluarga. Harry tersenyum padanya sambil mengapit pinggangnya tak ingin lepas. Sangat indah dan menyenangkan masa-masa itu.

"Astaga, Ginny!"

Ron bergegas mengambil jaket tebalnya. "Kau sudah tak sehat, Ginny. Kau gila!" Ron berteriak. Ia meminta Hermione untuk mengikutinya keluar rumah. Mereka memilih pulang dan meninggalkan Ginny sendiri. Ya, memang seharusnya Ginny memiliki waktunya sendiri.

Bersama pena dan beberapa lembar kertas yang siap ia tulis dengan kisah-kisah hidupnya.

* * *

Enam tahun yang lalu... Harry mengingat suatu malam ketika ia baru saja memiliki status sebagai seorang ayah. Suara alarm dari baby monitor di sisi ranjang mereka tiba-tiba memekikkan telinga. Harry lebih dulu bangkit dari ranjang. Di sisinya, Ginny masih terlelap sepulangnya mereka dari St. Mungo. Ginny mengalami pembengkakan kaki yang tak kunjung sembuh setelah tujuh belas hari paska melahirkan si kecil James Sirius kala itu. Normalnya, keadaan seperti itu akan kembali membaik setelah sepuluh hari melahirkan. Namun, kaki Ginny tak kunjung mengempis hingga membuatnya tak mampu untuk berjalan. Sering merasa nyeri dan tak mampu berdiri tegak.

"Oh, ada apa Jamie? Daddy di sini! Shhh," bisik Harry coba menenangkan James di kamar bayi.

Badan James terus bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di dalam ranjang bayinya. Matanya terpejam dengan tangisan kencang diselingi hentakan-hentakan kaki kecilnya. "Tenanglah, son. Popokmu tak basah! Kau lapar?" tanya Harry.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar James terbuka pelan. Muncullah Ginny dengan langkah tertatih mulai panik dengan tangisan James. Harry memandangnya menyesal, ia lupa mematikan baby motir di kamarnya. Ginny pasti terbangun dengan suara berisik sinyalnya pemberitahuannya. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, Harry."

Ginny mengambil posisi di sisi ranjang James dan membelai pelan tubuh kecil putranya sambil bergumam pelan.

 _"Rock a bye baby, do not you fear.. Never mind, baby, mother is near.. Wee little fingers, eyes are shut tight.. Now sound asleep until morning light—"_

Harry terkesima. Dengan cepat, James kecil perlahan tenang. Tangisnya mulai surut terganti dengan helaan napas yang tenang. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ginny menyelesaikan lagunya dan bergegas keluar kembali dari kamar sang putra. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Ibu. Ini kekuatan seorang ibu, Harry. Hanya para ibu yang memahamiya," kata Ginny pelan. Kakinya kembali nyeri tepat di langkah ke tiga.

"Tapi.. Oh, God! Kau luar biasa, Ginny. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku harus hidup tanpa dirimu." Kata Harry menahan Ginny untuk kembali berjalan. "Bersama anak-anak sendiri."

Ginny tersenyum manis lantas mencium bibir Harry. "Tak akan, aku akan tetap mendampingimu merawat anak-anak kita sampai nanti." Balasnya.

"Anak-anak?"

"Ya, anak-anak. Aku rasa kau ingin beberapa Potter lagi setelah James. Bukan begitu?"

Betapa bahagianya Harry ketika Ginny mengatakannya. Ya, itu yang sangat Harry harapkan ketika ia memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Bersama istri dan anak-anaknya yang lain. Potter family akan kembali besar dan Harry yang akan memulainya kembali.

"Thank you!" bisik Harry lantas mengangkat tubuh Ginny menuju kamar.

Harry mengingat semua.

Malam ini Harry dan Lily duduk berdua di ruang tamu sambil menyaksikan televisi. Lily menikmati waktunya bersama Harry jauh lebih akrab sepeninggalnya Maureen di tengah-tengah mereka. Hidup Lily kini tak lagi diisi oleh sosok ibu. Beruntung, Lily masih memiliki Harry. Seberat apapun masalah Harry, ia tak pernah melupakan Lily untuk ia asuh. Gadis kecil itu darah dagingnya sendiri. Meskipun kehadirannya tanpa pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya.

"Daddy, apakah Mummy tidak kedinginan di surga?"

Di luar, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Ujung pohon-pohon bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti pergerakan angin yang menyertai air dari langit gelap. Guruh menggelegar sesekali. Udara dingin ikut terasa di tubuh Lily maupun Harry.

Bermanja-manjaan di pelukan Harry, Lily kembali menanyakan apakah Maureen kedinginan seperti dirinya. Harry sejenak menerawang keluar jendela. Sepi, tak ada tetangga di kiri dan kanan rumahnya tampak keluar di tengah hujan deras seperti saat ini. "Mummy—" Harry terbata. Sesaat ia membayangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Maureen di bawah tanah pemakamannya. Hujan akan membuat permukaan tanahnya basah dan dingin. Membayangkannya sungguh menakutkan menjadi mati.

"Mummy tidak akan kedinginan. Banyak orang yang akan bersamanya di surga.

"Dengan Papa Daniel?"

Nama Daniel tidak lagi asing oleh Lily. Dulu ia pernah tak sengaja menemukan foto Daniel yang dikira foto Harry. Dengan memberikan pemahaman sederhana, Maureen menjelaskan jika Daniel adalah ayahnya juga. Laki-laki itu digambarkan sebagai pangeran oleh Maureen pada Lily. Pangeran yang menjadi cinta pertama ibunya. Meski tak mengenalnya seperti Harry, Lily tak mempermasalakan siapa sosok Daniel yang sebenarnya pada Maureen.

Dalam hati Lily, Daniel adalah pangeran yang baik dan selalu menjaga siapapun seperti dalam kisah dogeng. "Aku berharap Mummy bisa bertemu Papa Daniel di surga agar Mummy memiliki pangerannya lagi."

"Lagi?" tanya Harry makin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Lily.

Kepala Lily mengangguk pelan, "Mummy kehilangan Papa Daniel yang pergi ke surga, lalu mengenal Daddy sebagai pangeran barunya di sini. Tapi sekarang Mummy sudah pergi ke surga, pasti Mummy akan punya pangeran lagi di surga. Yaitu Papa Daniel." Kata Lily begitu polos.

"Sekarang, Daddy akan menjadi pangeranku satu-satunya. Maukan Daddy jadi pangeran untukku? Menjagaku dari siapapun yang jahat di luar sana," sorot mata Lily menggambarkan ketulusan khas seorang anak-anak. Begitu tulus dan apa adanya.

Harry membelai lembut surai merah Lily. Terasa lembut dan tebal seperti rambut James saat masih balita dulu. "Ya, pasti. Daddy akan selalu menjagamu sampai kapan pun—"

DUARR!

Suara guntur menggelegar sangat kencang begitu tiba-tiba. Detik itu juga seluruh listrik di perumahan mati total. Semua rumah dan jalanan gelap, begitu juga rumah Harry. Teriakan Lily pecah begitu saja saking ketakutnnya. Badannya sontak gemetar. Lily sangat takut dengan gelap.

Tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya bersinar di sana. Cahaya bulan sama sekali tak turun ke bumi karena awan gelap sangat pekat menutupinya. Lily panik di pelukan Harry sambil mengerang ketakutan. "Daddy.. takut! Gelap!" pekiknya sambil melesakkan muka di dada Harry.

"Listrik mati, sayang. Tak apa-apa, Daddy di sini!" ujar Harry berusaha menenangkan tubuh Lily yang semakin bergetar.

"Takut, Daddy gelap!"

Harry berusaha mencari tongkatnya namun tak ada. Harry ingat ia meletakkannya di meja di depannya. Saat ia berusaha mengambil, Lily dengan cepat menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Tangan Lily melingkar erat di pinggang Hary berusaha menahan pergerakannya. Takut, Lily takut Harry meninggalkannya di saat rumah gelap total. Alhasil, Harry cukup melontarkan mantera untuk mengambil tongkatnya kembali.

 _"Accio wand!"_

Cepat, tongkat sihirnya terbang dan tertangkap sempurna oleh tangan kanannya. Harry bersiap mengucapkan satu-satunya mantera yang terlintas untuk membuat Lily tenang. _"Lumos!"_ secercah cahaya biru terpendar di ujung tongkat Harry. ia tersenyum dengan adanya cahaya dari tongkatnya. Segera, Harry meminta Lily untuk tenang karena cahaya yang ia buat. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh tampak dari gerak-gerik Lily.

"Sementara kita pakai cahaya tongkat Daddy, ya—"

"Iya, mana, Daddy. Gelap, aku tak suka gelap!"

Lily masih ketakutan di saat cahaya tongkat Harry semakin terang. Harry semakin mendekatkan ujung tongkatnya pada wajah Lily. Dengan jelas, Harry melihat mata Lily terbuka dengan tatapan kosong. Akal sehat Harry bekerja dengan reaksi aneh dari Lily. Putri kecilnya masih bergumam gelap meski cahaya tongkatnya diarahkan semakin dekat ke sekitar wajah Lily.

Tubuh Harry meremang. "Tidak mungkin Lily tak merespon cahaya tongkatku," batinnya.

Sesaat kemudian, lampu kembali menyala. Suasana gelap berganti cepat dengan cahaya terang dari lampu-lampu yang menyala. Harry lantas memperhatikan ke luar jendela, seluruh perumahan pun turut kembali normal. Pemadaman listrik sementara itu hampir membuatnya gila dengan ketakutan Lily.

"Oh, akhirnya—Nox!" ucap Harry pada tongkatnya. Ia segera memeriksa Lily yang masih tak melepas pelukannya, "sudah, sekarang jangan takut lagi. Kita tidur, ya—"

Dengan terisak, Lily menolak keras. "No! Jangan pergi, Daddy. Aku takut, nyalakan lampunya!"

Deg! Harry tak salah mendengar pernyataan Lily. "Lampunya?" ulang Harry dan Lily mengangguk membenarkan. "Nyalakan lampunya, kenapa listrinya lama sekali matinya!" kata Lily penuh dengan rasa takut menguasai tubuhnya.

"Tapi—" Harry melambaikan pelan tangannya di depan wajah Lily. Sangat dekat dengan mata Lily untuk memancing respon penglihatan aneh Lily.

Sayangnya, mata Lily masih terbuka tanpa merasa terganggu. Lily tidak merespon cahaya yang kembali Harry buat dengan tongkatnya. Mata Lily tetap terbuka dengan pandangan kosong. "Sayang—"

"Daddy nyalakan lampunya! Gelap, Daddy! Gelap!" isak tangis Lily menghentak kesadaran Harry. Lily tak bisa melihat apapun.

Pelan-pelan Harry mengendong tubuh lemas ketakutan Lily menuju pintu. Harry mengambil jaket tebalnya dan payung kecil di sisi pintu. Tak lupa ia meraih cepat kunci mobilnya dari salah satu laci meja. Lily mulai kebingungan di gendongan sang ayah, ia lantas bertanya, "kita mau kemana, Daddy? Kita mau membeli lilin?"

"I-iya, kita akan membeli lilin. Tapi nanti, kita akan ke suatu tempat dulu, ya."

Lily tersenyum. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong meski ada guratan bahagia di wajahnya. "Aku benci gelap!" bisiknya pelan. Lily sama sekali belum menyadari sampai Harry menjalankan mobilnya menuju salah satu sudut kota yang ramai. Cahaya-cahaya lampu jalan begitu terang. Bahkan pantulannya sangat cantik di sepanjang jalanan aspal basah karena hujan beberapa menit lalu. Meski demikian, Lily terus bergumam, "aku benci gelap."

Tidak sama dengan kenyataan jika lingkungan sekitarnya begitu terang.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Lily!" batin Harry terus berharap.. mata Lily tak mengalami masalah serius.

* * *

"Keturunan?"

Pekik Harry tak percaya ketika dokter spesialis mata yang Harry temui mengatakan diaknosanya. "Mungkin anda bisa mengingat apakah keluarga anda memiliki riwayat kebutaan sebelumnya?" tanya sang dokter.

Hary menggeleng tak pasti. Ia hanya mengingat jika kesehatan matanya memang buruk seperti ayahnya, James Potter. Ya, Harry dan ayahnya memang memakai kacamata bahkan menurut Hermione penglihatan Harry sangatlah buruk jika melepas kacamata.

"Hanya sekadar rabun jauh, dokter." Kata Harry.

"Bisa jadi, tapi menurut pemeriksaan ini, kebutaan putri anda jauh lebih serius dibandingkan hanya rabun jauh keturunan. Mungkin riwayat kesehatan dari keluarga istri anda, sir?"

Lagi-lagi Harry dibuat tak yakin dengan pertanyaan dokter. Harry hanya bisa menunduk menyesali mengapa ia tak mengenal keluarga Maureen lebih jauh. Walaupun itu sama sekali tak mungkin. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lily sekarang?"

Lily kini tertidur di atas ranjang periksa. Harry membiarkan Lily tidur sementara ia dan dokter membicarakan tetang hasil pemeriksaan kondisi mata Lily. Hampir tiga jam Lily diperiksa hingga muncul sebuah hasil mengejutkan, kemampuan melihat Lily hilang. Pupilnya tidak bekerja sempurna seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Normalnya, pupil mata seseorang membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan penerimaan cahaya gelap ke terang ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi yang terjadi pada Lily, pupilnya tidak mampu. Reaksinya terlambat bahkan hilang. Lily tidak bisa merespon cahaya yang masuk."

Harry terus menggeleng mencerna setiap kalimat yang diutarakan sang dokter padanya. Hal-hal burung mulai muncul di kepala Harry sampai akhirnya sang dokter tiba pada kesimpulannya. "Lily buta." Kata dokter.

* * *

Dibantu oleh seorang suster, Harry mengikuti kursi roda dengan Lily di atasnya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Mereka selanjutnya menuju tempat parkir tepat di mobil Harry. Suster wanita berseragam biru muda menghentikan kursi roda Lily di mulut pintu mobil. Harry perlahan membuka pintu mobil dan membopong masuk tubuh Lily. Gadis kecil tetap tertidur.

"Terima kasih," ucap Harry pada sang suster.

"Sama-sama, sir. Semoga yang terbaik bagi putri anda." Balas si suster.

Lily didudukkan di bangku depan lebih dahulu. Selanjutya Harry memasang sabuk pengaman Lily sebelum ia berputar menuju bangku kemudi. Sekali lagi Harry mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster yang membantunya sampai ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobilnya, Harry terdiam. Matanya tiba-tiba menghangat. Harry menoleh ke arah Lily yang tertidur pulas dengan mata terpejam. Petaka baru datang dan Lily korbannya. Harry tak mengerti, mengapa satu persatu cobaan datang di saat ia semakin terhimpit oleh keadaan. Harry tak punya daya lagi untuk menolak, semua telah digariskan untuknya seolah itu adalah karma yang harus ia terima. Tapi mengapa harus Lily? Itulah yang kini menghantui perasaan Harry.

Hampir saja ia bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Harry tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh gulungan kertas berwarna coklat muda di atas dashboard mobilnya. Harry seperti mengenal betul gulungan itu. Gulungan kertas yang hampir lima tahun tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi setiap harinya.

"Daily Prophet?"

Harry membukanya lebar-lebar. Tanggal yang tertera adalah hari ini. Sebagai berita pembuka, terpampang foto Harry bersama Arthur dan Molly di depan rumahnya bersama sosok kecil yang pastinya adalah Lily. Terlihat sekali bahwa foto itu diambil secara diam-diam.

Sebuah judul tercetak kapital bertuliskan..

 _EMPAT TAHUN MENGHILANG, HARRY POTTER KEMBALI BERSAMA SEORANG ANAK_

 _Seluruh persendian Harry kaku. Dunia sihir mengetahui keberadaannya. Jelas sekali jika hari dimana pertemuan Harry dengan Ginny diketahui oleh pihak pemburu berita. Mata Harry segera mengamati setiap kata dari koran terbesar di dunia sihir Inggris itu._

 _Tragedi penyerangan gembong penyihir gelap terbesar di Inggris pada pertengahan tahun 2006 silam sempat menggegerkan masyarakat sihir dengan hilangnya sosok pahlawan besar, Harry Potter. Informasi akan keberadaaan Potter sama sekali tidak didapatkan oleh pihak Auror yang ikut dalam penyerangan bersama Potter di tempat kejadian. Berhembus rumor akan kematiannya, tepat pada pertengahan bulan lalu, seorang pria mirip Harry Potter tertangkap kamera sedang berada di rumah kediaman Harry Potter sedang bersama Arthur dan Molly Weasley. Namun anehnya, pria itu turut serta membawa seorang gadis cilik berambut merah gradasi hitam dengan mata hijau mirip dengan Potter._

 _Setelah dilakukan pengintaian hingga satu minggu penuh, akhirnya Daily Prophet dapat memastikan pria berambut hitam bersama gadis cilik itu adalah benar Harry Potter yang telah menghilang empat tahun lalu._

 _Asumsi publik mulai terbentuk karena kehadiran sosok kecil yang diduga anak hubungan gelap dari Potter selama empat tahun menghilang. Diketahui sebelumnya bahwa dalam pernikahan Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) telah dikarunia dua orang putra, James Sirius Potter (7) dan Albus Severus Potter (4) yang lahir beberapa bulan setelah menghilangnya Harry Potter. Sementara itu, pasangan ini sama sekali tidak diketahui memiliki seorang putri._

Harry menutup cepat-cepat korannya. Mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Dunia sihir kini benar-benar tahu tentang keberadaannya. "Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" batin Harry. ia kembali mencoba membaca pada paragraf selanjutnya.

 _Menurut Ginevra Potter, ia mengakui jika pria yang datang ke kediamannya adalah benar-benar sang suami. Namun dengan tegas Ginevra mengatakan jika Harry Potter kembali dengan niat baik tetapi ia tidak menerima kehadiran sang suami dengan tangan terbuka._

 _"Kedatangannya membuatku kecewa." Tukas Ginny, sapaan akrab Ginevra._

 _Sempat bungkam tak ingin menjelaskan perihal kekecewannya pada sang suami, pada edisi terbitan kali ini, secara esklusif Daily Prophet akan memuat satu kolom penuh keluh kesah hati Ginevra Potter tentang sosok suami yang menghilang selama empat tahun itu._

 _Berlanjut di halaman 12.._

Harry benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. "Astaga, Ginny—" pekiknya.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah salah satu koresponden Daily Prophet yang hebat. Tulisannya sangat menggugah kami semua. So, tidak ada salahnya Daily Prophet dengan bangga memuat tulisannya selain bagian rubrik olahraga Quidditch."

Harry segera menoleh ke arah bangku belakang mobilnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk dengan nyaman sambil membenarkan gagang kacamanya yang miring. Harry terkejut bukan main.

"Rita Skeeter—"

"Hallo, Mr. Potter. Maaf terlambat mengantarkan koran hari ini. Kabarnya masih hangat meski kau baca di tengah malam."

Dengan bangga Rita Skeeter menganggukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada Harry. "Lama tak jumpa. Kali ini kita kembali bertemu dan aku rasa peretemuan dengan seorang Rita tidak asik kalau tak mengungkap sebuah fakta." Suara gemerisik terdengar selanjutnya, sebuah pena bulu keluar bersamaan dengan buku kecil yang melayang di sisi kepala Rita.

"Apa maumu?" ancam Harry tak suka.

"Jika tulisanmu tak sebagus Ginny, aku bisa membantumu. Kau hanya perlu bercerita semuanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Rita mencoba menegakkan posisi duduknya. Badannya ia condongkan ke depan demi melihat Lily di bangku depan. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah polos Lily saat tertidur. "Akan menarik jika para penyihir tahu.. jika putrimu yang cantik ini buta karena menanggung dosamu selama ini—" bisik Rita.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau semuanya jelas, Mr. Potter?"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Rita datang semua senang! Ehh semua geram! Hehehe.. siapa yang kesel Rita nongol? Ada apa dengan kisah selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib Lily? Apakah jika Ginny tahu, ia akan senang melihat keadaan Lily sekarang?**

 **Istilah kedoteran untuk kondisi Lily ini Anne lupa namanya, hanya saja kasus kebutaan seperti ini pernah Anne baca di sebuah buku kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba buta karena masalah sepetri Lily itu. Jadi, kalau sekiranya salah Anne minta maaf, kurangnya itu hanya hasil imajinasi Anne saja.**

 **Oh ya ada yang udah cek Pottermore? Ada seleksi masuk Ilvermorny, kan? Ada yang sudah coba masuk mana? Kalau Anne Ilvermorny masuk di Wampus, padahal di Hogwarts Anne keseleksi masuk Ravenclaw. Hehehe.. ada yang masuk Wampus juga sama kayak Anne? Hehehe..**

 **Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	10. Hati Tahu Kapan Ia Harus Setia

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi dan kali ini Anne post pendek banget, loh. Hanya untuk menunjukkan tulisan Ginny yang dimuat di Daily Prophet seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya. Nah, walaupun sedikit semoga bisa menjawab penasaran bagi kalian yang mau tahu apa yang diungkapkan Ginny dengan tulisannya!**

 **Anne balas review dulu!**

 **Ninismsafitri** : Rita sebuah bencana.. nggak ada dia nggak asik, hehehe :)

 **BlaZe Velvet :** Hahaha.. bener, kan, Rita itu biang keseruan! :P

 **NrHikmah20 :** owww.. peluk sini kalo kangen! :)

 **Zielavienaz96 :** hahaha aku juga ngerasa kamu yang kejam kalo begitu *ditabok* :)

 **Alicia keynes :** wow, kejam! Lily harusnya mati? Hem! :)

 **AMAZING :** ini lagi minta Lily mati.. hadehhh kejam-kejam, ya, readers! Hehehe makasih ya doanya, chapter ini bakal tahu apa yang ditulis Ginny :)

 **Amerina Hamada :** ayo siap siaga dengan datangnya Rita! :)

 **Ulilil Olala :** lagi-lagi ada yang mita Lily dibunuh aja.. kasihan banget ya sih Lily didoain jelek mulu, hehehe.. lihat saja lah :)

 **Afadh :** Ilvermorny itu loh sekolah sihir yang ada di Amerika, cek Pottermore deh sudah ada seleksi buat masuk asramanya juga. Wah, sebenarnya nih ya, setiap nulis soal Rita aku juga negbayanginnya sama presenter acara yang kamu maksud. Namanya kan sama-sama berawalan huruf R. Kepo banget jadi orang dia itu, hehehe.. jadi kamu udah bener bayangin si kak R itu aja buat Rita. Kalau penyakir Lily bukan glukoma, ya. Glukoma memang penyakit keturunan, tapi untuk Lily ini beda lagi, tapi aku lupa namanya, hahaha.. :)

 **Rovvxhyo80 :** author tahu tapi kadang reader mulai penasaran ingin tahu, hehehe :)

 **Mrs. X :** lanjut! :)

 **Dande Liona :** Hi, nangisnya diem-diem, ya? Hehehe berharap Rita melakukan yang terbaik ya, emmmm bisa nggak ya? Hehehe *tiba-tiba hopeless* yeeee :)

 **Langsung saja, deh!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _HATI TAHU KAPAN IA HARUS SETIA_

 _oleh Ginevra Potter_

 _Bertemankan selembar kertas dan pena bulu, saya menghabiskan setiap malam di meja tunggal dalam kamar utama rumah besar kami. Kata pertama yang wajib akan saya tulis adalah setia. Selalu setiap malamnya, tertulis dengan dada yang sesak hanya untuk satu orang. Terserah anda menyebut ia siapa. Namun bagi saya, ia tetap suami saya. Ya, sederhana dalam sebuah kata. Setia. Saya setia pada suami yang menghilang di saat saya mengharapkannya untuk pulang. Kami saling memahami tentang masalah ini. Paling tidak anda memegang kata-kata saya._

 _Sejak saat itu, saya hanyalah seorang wanita dengan hati tanpa cinta._

 _Kali ini, tolong pahami hati saya._

 _Ketika janji itu terucap, setia dalam suka maupun duka, saya memilih pesan 'suka' untuk satu malam itu. Kami, saya dan dia, akan menambah satu anggota keluarga baru. Semua akan spesial jika dia adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang keberadaan cabang arus darahnya yang baru dalam tubuh saya. Gumpalan darah di tubuh saya ikut menanti ayahnya pulang._

 _Hingga berita itu datang, seketika seluruh kastil Hogwarts serasa berubah laksana pasir. Saya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah. Tertibun gunungan pasir hingga memenuhi seluruh rongga napas saya._

 _Saya mati. Suami saya mati._

 _Tapi, tolong pahami lagi hati saya._

 _Saya hanyalah seorang wanita yang tercipta untuk mencintai cinta. Cinta pada satu hati namun berada di tubuh yang berbeda. Pria ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Betapa hancurnya saya ketika jejak kecil debu di sepatunya saja tak ditemukan untuk saya, untuk anak-anaknya. Raib ditelan bumi. Saksi hancurnya tebing di tepi lautan membuat saya berpikir, apakah cinta saya benar-benar telah mati?_

 _Nyatanya, hati saya mengatakan tidak. Hati saya telah terbagi dengannya. Kami tahu kapan hati harus setia. Dalam suka maupun duka, dan kali ini saya akhirnya memilih pesan 'duka' untuk detik itu juga. Takdir membiarkan saya harus sendiri, meskipun sebenarnya ia menitipkan saya dua harta berharga dirinya. Saya tersadarkan, saya tak pernah sendiri. Keyakinan bahwa ia tetap hidup bersama mereka, buah hati kami, dimana suatu saat ia akan tahu betapa kami akan menunggunya pulang._

 _Selalu._

 _Terkadang, keinginan untuk memintanya pulang sangat besar datang begitu saja. Sama halnya ketika rindu itu memuncak tatkala ia kembali. Saya tekankan di sini, cinta saya kembali. Saya bersyukur, saat itu kabar tentang kepulangannya tak sampai tersebar luas seperti tulisan saya ini. Mungkin, kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bahagia hanya sebentar saja. Sesuatu yang tak pantas untuk dibanggakan. Kesetiaan saya sedang diuji tepat di hadapannya._

 _Tolong pahami hati saya!_

 _Dia adalah suami saya, cinta pertama saya, dan.. nyawa hidup saya. Tapi apakah orang lain peduli dengan ini? Apakah dia peduli?Oh, jika benar biarkan saya mati dengan cinta. Apa balasan untuk hati saya? Baik dan buruknya telah saya berikan pada hati yang kini memilih hati yang lain. Saya tak lagi memiliki cinta darinya, untuknya. Hanya tanya untuk siapa._

 _Bertahun-tahun itu serasa percuma bagi saya. Saya merasa bersalah telah membesarkan dua pangeran kecil saya dengan harapan palsu Mengapa takdir selalu tak adil? Tunjukkan pada saya siapa yang harus saya percaya. Setia dalam suka maupun duka. Itu semua percuma! Wahai, sang pemilik cinta, siksaan paling menyakitkan apalagi selain kesetiaan harus hancur dengan sebuah penghianatan?_

 _Saya tak menyalahkan hati, hanya cinta terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Mengapa cinta seperti ini bisa tumbuh di hati begitu kuat?_ _Kapan saya harus kembali setia?_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Pendek? Memang iya. Anne cuma nulis beberapa menit saja. Paling tidak ini bisa menjawab pensaran apa yang Ginny tulis untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Harry. Ginny hanya ingin coba bercerita meski ia tidak ingin menceritakannya secara gamblang. Anne sih mikir begini bahwa Ginny itu kan suka nulis puisi jadi paling enggak di tulisannya ini bisa sedikit memberikan gambaran perasaannya dengan narasi yang berbeda. Bagaimana? Chapter mendatang akan kembali lagi dengan kisah mereka, jadi jangan sampai kelewatan.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan pendek. Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Sampai jumpa!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xo** xo


	11. Pertemuan Pertama

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Sebenarnya ini sudah mau post kemarin malam, eh ternyata ANne nggak bisa. Nenek Anne meninggal sorenya jadi sampai malam Anne nggak ada waktu untuk lanjut nulis. Jadinya baru sekarang.**  
 **Mohon doanya ya buat nenek Anne dari readers semua! :")**

 **Kali ini, Anne siap buat lanjut chapter baru yang nggak begitu panjang, soalnya kalau Anne lanjutkan malah kepanjangan. Pengennya chapter selanjutnya nanti biar bisa satu chapter full bahas konflik yang lebih berpusat. So, maaf kalau kependekan.**

 **Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **Ulilil Olala :** yeee baver.. baver! Baper deg hehehe.. di chapter sembilan akhir kan sudah aku kasih tahu kalau aku udah ikut seleksi Ilvermorny dan masuk Wampus. Kita beda, ya! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet :** hehehe pendek, ya, maaf :)

 **ninismsafitri :** baru nonton the choice ya.. bagus ya, filmnya juga bikin baper, ya, hehehe.. :)

 **Jelena malfoy :** wow,, langsung borongan, ya? Hahaha.. aduh thanks dan sorry udah bikin baper, hehehe.. thanks, ya! :0

 **AMAZING :** Hem.. aku aja kecewa sama Harry :(

alicia keynes : aduhhh.. nggak bisa komen lah, *lirik Lily* :)

 **NrHikmah20 :** baverrrr! :P

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Pada intinya, kehidupan sehari-hari Harry kini berubah 180 derajat setelah Lily tiba-tiba mengalami kebutaan. Setiap pagi, Harry harus membawa Lily ikut serta ke perpustakaan karena tak ada tempat penitipan anak yang mau menampung kondisi seperti Lily. Ditambah lagi, ada perubahan emosi pada diri Lily sejak semua yang ia lihat hanya gelap.

"Daddy jangan pergi!" Lily semakin tak ingin lepas dari ayahnya. Lily selalu takut.

Seperti pagi ini, Harry terus memantau Lily di salah satu bangku baca perpustakaan sementara ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan buku-buku bacaan dan menyusunnya kembali di rak-rak sesuai kategori. Troli ditangan terus didorong sambil terus melirik singkat ke sang putri. Sampai akhirnya konsentrasi Harry terpecah dan tak sengaja menabrakkan trolinya.

"Aaaghh!"

Suara jeritan pelan dari seorang anak lelaki begitu mengejutkan Harry. Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam tebal tersungkur ke atas lantai perpustakan sambil mengerang memegang lutut kaki kanannya. Dengan ketakutan Harry bergegas menghampiri anak laki-laki itu untuk menolongnya berdiri.

Lutut kaki anak itu mengeluarkan darah. Sobek di kulitnya kecil, tapi darah entah mengapa terus merembes keluar hingga membasahi betisnya. "Mummy—" erangnya sambil menangis kesakitan. Harry semakin merasa bersalah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menggendong anak laki-laki itu menepi dan mendudukkan di dekat rak paling ujung.

"Sebentar, ya. Tenang," bisik Harry. Ia kembali memeriksa luka di kaki si anak. Memang tidak lebar luka yang tampak dari luar tapi cukup dalam. "Mungkin aku bisa manipulasi ingatannya setelah ini," bisiknya. Beruntung tidak banyak orang di dekat Harry sehingga ia dapat segera mengobati dengan cara sihirnya. Harry tak menggunakan tongkatnya, ia cukup mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dekat luka dan merapalkan mantra pelan. Mantera pengobatan sederhana itu ia pelajari dulu dari Ginny untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar di luka-luka kecil.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, luka itu tertutup dan rasa nyeri berangsur menghilang. Anak laki-laki di hadapan Harry menghentikan isakannya. Ia lantas menatap Harry sambil berkata, "seperti yang di lakukan Mummy."

"Mummy? Mummymu juga penyih— kau—"

Tenggorokan Harry tercekat. Ia baru menyadari anak laki-laki yang baru ia sembuhkan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anak laki-laki yang sama ketika ia melihatnya di rumahnya waktu itu. Ketika anak laki-laki berlari ke arah Ginny sambil memanggil Mummy dan menganggap Harry sebagai ayahnya. Seluruh tubuh Harry meremang tatkala sepasang mata hijau lain membalas sorot matanya. Anak laki-laki itu pun turut terpaku dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya meskipun jauh lebih besar.

"Thank you—Uncle—"

"Albus!"

Tak sadar pertemuan itu lagi. Mata Harry tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Albus untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, dengan tangan gemetar Harry akhirnya menyentuh tubuh putranya sendiri yang tak pernah ia kenal. "Al—"

"Darimana Uncle tahu namaku?"

Gugup, Harry menyesal dengan ucapannya yang terlalu terburu-buru. Ia lantas berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan. Sampai sebuah nama berajut benang tercetak jelas di balik syal yang dikenakannya. "Itu," tunjuk Harry. "Ada di syalmu. Tidak ada syal rajutan yang memiliki merek Albus, kan?"

Harry menggoda Albus sampai keduanya tertawa pelan. Albus mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Benar sekali. Nana Molly yang membuatkannya untukku. Nana Molly sangat pandai membuat syal dan baju hangat." kata Albus turut memamerkan syal di lehernya.

"Iya, dia sangat pandai merajut," kata Harry, "ah, maksudnya terlihat sekali syalnya bagus, tandanya Nanamu sangat pandai merajut," koreksi Harry kembali tak menyadari ucapannya.

Darah di lutut Albus tak lagi keluar. Hanya tersisa darah yang mengering di sekitar lutut hingga betisnya saja. Harry menghapus darah itu dengan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya perlahan hingga sebagian darah mengilang di kaki putih Albus. Penuh ketelatenan, Harry membantu Albus membersihkan kakinya hanya berdua di salah satu toliet. Harry membawanya di sana.

"Thank you, Uncle, sudah mengobatiku."

"Sama-sama, Al. Uncle juga—" lidah Harry terasa ngilu, ia menyebut dirinya sendiri untuk putranya dengan sebutan Uncle, bukan Daddy, "Uncle minta maaf, ya. Membuatmu terjatuh."

Albus menunjukkan senyumannya. Meskipun Albus memiliki kemiripan dengan Harry, senyuman Albus ternyata didapatkan dari diri Ginny. Harry sangat mengenal senyuman itu di wajah Albus. Indah dan mempesona.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi salah tidak melihat jalan. Jadi aku juga harus minta maaf. Maafkan aku juga ya, Uncle!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Albus dengan ringan membuka rentangan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Harry. anak laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dadanya sambil terus berbisik kata maaf. Seluruh persendian tubuh Harry seolah mendapatkan reaksi sihir. Aliran darahnya seolah bekerja lima kali lebih cepat. Jantungnya berdetak tak tahu tempo. Kepala Harry pusing seolah-olah ikut membawa tubuhnya lemas. Kalah hanya karena pelukan seorang anak kecil.

"Albus—" dikecupnya puncak kepala Albus lama. Jemari Harry mengusap surai-surai halus rambut Albus dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Menikmati aroma tubuh Albus yang tak pernah ia tahu. Menyesal, Harry menyesal telah mensia-siakan darah dagingnya sendiri dengan tak mengenalnya.

Harry benar-benar menikmati menit-menit indah itu bersama Albus. Meskipun ia harus rela tak dikenal sebagai sosok ayah.

"Daddymu pasti bangga memilikimu, Albus." Ujar Harry memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Oh, ya? Tapi.. aku tak punya Daddy, Uncle. Kata Mummy, Daddyku meninggal, tapi kata Jamie Daddy masih hidup. Dia selalu berbohong jadi aku tak percaya dengannya."

Dada Harry sesak. Albus lebih percaya jika ayahnya telah meninggal. "Aku tak pernah melihat Daddy. Aku sebenarnya sedih, tapi kata Mummy itu tidak apa-apa. Karena Mummy selalu ada untukku."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Daddy?" Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

Albus diam. Ia terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Harry. "Hem," Albus mengangguk, "hanya saja, aku takut, Uncle."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku takut. Aku tak tahu apakah Daddy itu baik atau jahat. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, Uncle. Aku takut Daddy tak suka padaku."

"Hey—" Harry cepat memeluk tubuh Albus lagi, sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya, "semua ayah di dunia ini sangat sayang pada anak-anaknya. Kalau dia pergi, pasti ada alasannya, Al. Dan kau tak bisa untuk menyalahkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana pun juga ayahmu tetaplah ayahmu. Dia sangat sayang dan bangga padamu, Al."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang paling memikirkanmu tanpa perlu orang lain tahu. Seorang pria yang kuat namun tak jarang ia melakukan kesalahan."

Albus tersenyum kembali, sapu tangan yang kotor terkena darahnya ia kembalikan pada Harry. "Uncle George pernah bilang kalau Daddyku adalah orang hebat. Banyak yang bangga bisa mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak, Uncle. Aku tak pernah tahu Daddy. Apakah aku harus bangga pada Daddy juga?"

Pipi Albus dingin di telapak tangan Harry. Ia merasa dirinya yang kini tak lagi pantas untuk dibanggakan sebagai seorang ayah. Ia pria rusak, hancur, yang hanya bisa dicela dan diacuhkan. Albus menyadarkannya tentang semua itu. Itulah dirinya kini di depan putra kandung yang tak pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya. Ia ayah yang gagal.

"Apapun itu, Daddymu tetap bangga dan akan selalu sayang padamu, Al. Sebesar apapun kau membencinya nanti."

"Aku tak pernah membencinya, Uncle. Meskipun aku tak mengenalnya, aku selalu berdoa setiap malam untuknya. Agar Daddy tetap bahagia."

Suara teriakan seorang wanita menghentak Albus dalam lamunannya. Itu suara Ginny. Albus mengenal suara panggilan ibunya di luar toilet. Ia menatap Harry untuk kesekian kalinya sambil berkata, "terima kasih, Uncle. Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku harus pulang, Mummy sudha berteriak-teriak!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Iya, pergilah. Jangan menyusahkan Mummymu, ya. Jadi anak yang baik. Jangan nakal!"

Albus melambaikan tangannya memberikan salam perpisahan namun tiba-tiba Harry memanggilnya kembali, "Al, kemari sebentar—"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Harry memeluk tubuh Albus dengan lembut, diraihnya kedua punggung tangannya lantas ia kecup perlahan. Sebagai penutup, Harry perlahan bangkit dari posisi berlututnya menjadi berdiri sambil membubuhkan salam perpisahan di dahi Albus.

"Pergilah! Temui Mummymu. Uncle masih ingin di sini—"

Albus menghilang di balik pintu toilet yang kembali tertutup. Sempurna, tangis Harry pecah. Ia tak kuasa untuk berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terus meremas saputangan penuh darah Albus. Di sana, ia mendengar percakapan Albus dan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal adalah suara Ginny.

"Uncle baik? Tapi kau tak apa-apa, kan? Mummy khawatir, Al." Kata suara Ginny.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Mummy. Uncle ada di dalam toilet, dia masih di sana!"

"Ow," sejenak suara itu menghilang diganti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah pintu toilet. Harry gugup setengah mati. "Itu toilet laki-laki, Al. Mummyi tidak boleh masuk." Ujar Ginny membuat Harry akhirnya lega.

Ia belum siap untuk merusak momen pertemuan indahnya dengan Albus. Harry berharap Ginny tak menemukannya di sana.

"Mummy sudah dapat bukunya, sekarang kita ke sekolah James baru kita beli es krim. Ini sudah siang, Al. Jamie bilang ia sebentar lagi pulang."

Tak lama kemudian, suara Albus maupun Ginny perlahan menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi langkah kaki mereka. "Albus, maafkan Daddy, nak!" pekik Harry menangisi dirinya di depan cermin. Semuanya telah berlalu, Albus telah berada di tangan yang tepat. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah saputangan kotor yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yuhuuu di chapter mendatang akan ada pertemuan lagi, nih, antara Harry dan... hayo siapa? Penasaran..**

 **Tunggunya mungkin setelah lebaran. Sebelum mengakhiri, Anne mau ucapkan dulu..**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, Readers!**

 **Semoga amal ibadah kita di bulan puasa tahun ini berkah dan tahun depan bisa ketemu ramadhan lagi. Amin!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	12. Pulang (Kembali)

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Masih libur lebaran, nih! Hehehe maaf ya, lebaran jadi nggak update. Nggak ada celah buat menyelesaikan tulisan minggu ini. Lebaran memang waktunya untuk kumpul-kumpul, kan *Anne sih gitu* Nah, mumpung ada keempatan, Anne akhirnya coba update, nih, walaupun hampir tengah malam.**

 **Chapter ini lumayan panjang, nih, buat spesial setelah lebaran. Jadi Anne langsungkan saja, ya. Sorry nggak bisa balas review. Yang pasti Anne sudah baca kok dan Anne ucapkan juga Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir bati, bagi semua readers sekalian!**

 **Langsung saja, ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Buku pengetahuan tentang komputer hasil pinjaman Ginny di Earlham Library sekitar satu minggu yang lalu belum habis ia baca. Bahkan di hari terakhir jatuh tempo kini, Ginny tak kuasa untuk membacanya lagi dikarenakan Albus, yang selalu menceritakan tentang pertemuaannya dengan 'Uncle baik hati' di sana. Ginny sendiri tidak tahu siapa 'Uncle baik hati' myang ditemui oleh Albus. Hanya saja, cerita Albus membuatnya penasaran. Sebab dari cerita Albus 'Uncle baik' itu bukan manusia biasa.

"Kau yakin Uncle itu mengobatimu seperti Mummy?"

Dan Albus hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan. Anak laki-laki itu selalu bersemangat jika menceritakan pertemuannya. Albus bercerita jika pria yang dipanggilnya Uncle itu mampu melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat untuk mengobati lukanya. "Lalu, Mummy, Uncle itu bilang kalau Daddy—"

"Daddy?" Ginny tersentak.

"Kalau Daddy pasti bangga denganku walaupun Daddy tak pernah melihatku."

Selalu setiap hari hingga Ginny harus meladeni cerita Albus dengan terus mendengarkannya. Berhari-hari, Ginny mulai diserang rasa penasaran dengan sosok 'Uncle baik hati' yang dikenal Albus di perpustakaan. Ginny menyesal, saat itu ia hanya sibuk mencari buku demi bisa mengoperasikan laptop Muggle yang baru saja ia beli. Ginny tak enak jika terus menyusahkan Hermione untuk membantunya mengoperasikan benda Mugglenya. Jadilah, sebelum menjemput James, ia coba mencari buku tentang teknologi itu di perpustakaan paling dekat dari sekolah.

Albus dan James segera dititipkan ke the Burrow oleh Ginny saat matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Ia bergegas mengambil tas kecilnya untuk segea berApparate menuju salah satu lorong kosong di tepian jalan dua ratus meter di belakang perpustakaan. Jika Ginny tahu di mana rumah Harry, Ginny tak mungkin harus diam-diam muncul di tempat kotor itu. Sayangnya, sejak kemunculan Harry saat itu dan muncul rasa sakit hatinya, bagi Ginny Harry bukan lagi pria yang harus ia mengerti. Jauh lebih baik ia tak ikut campur urusan dunia keMugglean Harry selama ini.

Perlahan Ginny menarik napasnya bersiap untuk keluar. Ia memilih jalan kaki untuk sampai di depan perpustakaan tempatnya meminjam buku Muggle tentang teknologi komputer itu. Digenggamnya buku bersambul putih keperakan sembari terus berharap apapun yang terjadi nanti ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Beberapa langkah sebelum Ginny benar-benar masuk ke area perpustakaan, Harry, mendengar Lily terisak di balik meja besar tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini Harry menempati tugas di meja peminjaman. Karena harus selalu siap, Harry akhirnya dengan berat hati mengajak Lily untuk duduk dan beristirahat di balik mejanya. Di sana, Lily tidak akan menganggu pengunjung perpustakaan begitu juga dengan Harry dapat tenang menjaganya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau tidur lagi, ya. Hanya mimpi—" bisik Harry. ia mengusap-usap kepala Lily mengantarkannya segera kembali tidur.

Tubuh Harry sama sekali tak terlihat di balik meja. Ia harus menunduk untuk mendekati Lily. Alhasil, baik Harry maupun pengunjung tidak bisa saling melihat karena terhalang badan kaki meja. Dari posisinya itu, Harry sempat mendengar beberapa kali suara langkah kaki. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kaki itu salah satunya terdengar semakin dekat dan menghilang begitu dekat dengan mejanya.

Suara wanita mulai terdengar.

"Saya mau mengembalikan buku—"

Cepat-cepat, Harry bangkit sambil menjawab, "silakan, bisa lihat kartu anggotanya dulu—"

Apa yang sudah Harry minta pada si pengunjung memang sudah benar. Tapi, suara Harry tiba-tiba tertahan, tangannya berhenti terulur. Seperti baru saja tersadar jika ia tidak seharusnya berkata demikian jika orang yang kini berdiri di depannya bukan pengunjung biasa. Terpaku dengan sosok wanita yang kini ikut terdiam melihatnya. Ginny, mengamati wajah Harry dari ujung kepala hingga turun ke area dada. Kartu identitas pegawai Harry tergantung di lehernya. "James Evan," baca Ginny pelan. Nama yang tertulis jelas di identitas diri Harry sama sekali berbohong.

"Ginny—"

"Maaf saya salah orang. Saya rasa, saya tak mengenal nama itu, sir. Jadi ini bukunya dan ini kartu saya."

Ginny sama sekali tak mempedulikan panggilan Harry. Ia berusaha seperti pengujung yang lain. Di belakangnya kini turut berdiri seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan tiga buah buku psikologi terapit di ketiaknya. Ia mengangguk mempersilakan Ginny menyelesaikan pendataannya. Dari situlah, Ginny memiliki alasan untuk segera menjauh dari Harry.

"Sudah ada yang mengantre, sebaiknya lebih cepat—" bisik Ginny.

Ginny masih saja menunduk tak mau menatap Harry. Malu dan takut. Pada awalnya, kedatangan Ginny di perpustakaan itu demi mencari tahu apakah 'Uncle baik hati' yang ditemui Albus benar-benar Harry seperti perkiraannya. Meskipun tebakannya benar, Ginny tidak pernah berharap pertemuannya terjadi secepat itu.

"Terima kasih."

Ginny segera mengambil kartunya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sayang sekali, di mejanya Harry tertahan dengan pemuda yang juga ingin mengembalikan bukunya sehingga harus rela membiarkan Ginny pergi. Dengan cepat, Harry mengecek semua buku yang ia terima lalu meletakkannya pada mesin scanner dan mendata semua pengembalian pada komputer layar datar di hadapannya.

Si pemuda tampaknya melihat gelagat aneh dari Harry. Apalagi Harry sering sekali terlihat menengok keluar pintu ketika masih ada buku yang harus didata. "Itu keluarga anda, sir?" tanya si pemuda.

Dengan gugup, Harry mengangguk, "iya, dia—"

"Sepertinya ia masih menunggu di depan, sir. Temuilah! Sudah selesai, kan?"

Si pemuda mengambil cepat kartu anggotanya dari tangan Harry ketika ia begitu saja diabaikan Harry yang sibuk melihat ke arah jendela. Harry sampai dibuat terkejut dengan ulah tiba-tiba si pemuda. "Aku melihat anda memiliki kadar emosional yang tinggi dengan wanita tadi, sir. Aku tak bisa bilang apa, hanya saja.. kalian seperti pasangan yang—"

"Dia istriku. Membacalah lagi! Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku, pintar!"

Harry berlari meninggalkan mejanya setelah Lucas memberi ijin untuk berganti menjaga di mejanya. Tinggalah si pemuda memandang Harry terpaku. Pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh Harry ketika ia ditinggalkan sendiri di sana. Ada rasa bangga ketika Harry menyebutnya pintar.

"Istri?" gumam Lucas pelan. "Tadi James bilang padamu wanita tadi adalah istrinya?"

"Benar, sir. Tebakanku kalau mereka punya ikatan memang benar. Kenapa anda tidak tahu? Bukankah tuan tadi teman anda? Ah, aku harus membaca buku yang lain.. bye!"

Bergantilah dengan Lucas yang kini sendiri. Mengamati wajah damai Lily di balik meja dan mengingat kemiripan dengan wanita yang datang beberapa menit lalu menemui Harry. "Istri?" Lucas tak tahu istri yang bagaimana. Ia hanya mengenal satu wanita yang dekat dengan Harry, yaitu Maureen. Ibu dari putri Harry, Lily.

"Tapi apakah Maureen istrinya? Astaga kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"

* * *

Halaman depan Earlham Library dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman hias berwarna-warni. Pot-pot kecil tertata rapi di pinggiran pagar. Tampak aneh ketika satu pohon kaktus terlihat tumbuh sendirian di sudut tepi pagar. Tampak berbeda di bandingkan tanaman yang lain dengan bunga bermekaran di tangkai-tangkainya. Ginny teringat Harry.

"Itu kaktusku. Aku sedang menunggunya berbunga. Beberapa saat lalu ia berbunga indah sekali—"

Ginny memalingkan pandangannya cepat pada seseorang yang muncul di ujung pintu. Harry telah berdiri menatapnya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Bunganya tetap tumbuh meski dikelilingi duri-duri tajam. Sulit sekali mengambilnya, jariku sampai tertusuk durinya hingga berdarah." Kata Harry memulainya dengan canggung.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Itu bunganya, mengapa kau petik. Kaktus juga pasti akan melawan jika keindahannya diambil."

Entah apa salah dari perkataan Ginny itu sampai membuat keduanya diam tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Baik Ginny, ia menyadari ada keanehan di antara dirinya. Badannya kembali bergetar seperti biasa jika di dekat Harry. Telapak tanganya mendingin. Kondisi paling normal setiap ia harus berhadapan dengan Harry setelah ditinggal lebih dari 24 jam.

"Ginny," Harry hanya mampu memanggil.

"Kau mendapat salam dari Al. Aku tak bisa membawanya kemari karena.. aku belum siap untuk menjelaskan bahwa 'Uncle baik hati'nya adalah—" Ginny menarik napas dalam-dalam berpikir jika Harry juga butuh mendapat pengakuan untuk putranya sendiri.

Sejenak Harry memperbaiki krah kemejanya sambil mengangguk sopan pada setiap pengunjung perpustakaan langganannya. "Kau tahu.. maksudku, Al menceritakannya?"

"Iya. Dan aku perlahan yakin jika.. penggambaran Al tentang pria yang ia temui adalah.. kau."

Harry coba mengerti bahwa maksud kedatangan Ginny di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja selain mengembalikan buku juga ingin mencarinya. Jika benar semuanya itu, Harry berharap Ginny mulai mau menerimanya. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bertemu Al, Ginny." kata Harry masih tak bergerak mendekat.

Begitu juga Ginny masih terpaku berdiri di antara tanaman-tanaman hias milik perpustakaan.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku sendiri tak tahu jika kau bekerja di sini. Kau beruntung, Harry. Kau memang layak mendapatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa Al hidup bahagia bersamamu. Ia sehat, ceria. Harapanku terwujud karena anak-anakku tak mendapatkan kehidupan buruk seperti masa kecilku dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ginny. Terima kasih telah membuat mereka juga menyayangiku."

Dada Ginny seperti diketuk perlahan. Harry terus mengucapkan terima kasih atas hal yang ia lakukan kepada pria itu terhadap anak-anaknya. Ucapan terima kasih itu ia dengar sendiri dalam keadaan sadar. Menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang terkadang memperolokkan dirinya sendiri karena tega melakukan hal paling menyakitkan bagi siapapun.

"Aku membuatmu mati di kehidupan Al—"

"No, tidak seperti itu. Al mengenal diriku lebih dari yang orang lain kenal. Ia bilang jika setiap hari kau selalu mengajarkannya berdoa untukku. Ia bangga padaku, Ginny. Al selalu ingin membuatku bahagia dimanapun aku berada. Dan.. satu hal yang membuatku sangat berterima kasih padamu adalah.. Albus sama sekali tak membenciku!"

Di situ Ginny berani bersumpah jika Harry benar-benar membuatnya dihakimi atas segala perbuatannya. Terlalu dalam Ginny berharap agar Harry tak akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, kenyataan pahit tentang siapa Harry dengan Albus, James, dan juga dirinya. Dalam perenungannya, suara anak kecil terdengar berteriak memanggil-manggil dari pintu perpustakaan.

Gadis cilik berbaju bunga-bunga pastel keluar meraba dinding. Sepanjang dinding perpustakaan ia terus memanggil. Langkah kakinya pelan-pelan penuh waspada. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, matanya terbuka namun sesekali menyipit seolah mencari sesuatu. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mencari pusat arah angin yang coba menerpa ujung hidungnya. Seperti sinyal, angin lewat di ujung hidungnya yang basah karena keringat menandakan jika ia sudah sangat dekat dengan pintu.

Lily tersenyum lega. "Daddy!" panggilnya lagi berharap yang ia cari segera menghampirinya.

"Lily, kau terbangun!"

Harry mengusap air matanya yang keluar dengan telapak tangannya sebelum bergegas menghampiri Lily di mulut pintu. "Daddy kemana? Di sana ada Uncle Lucas dengan banyak orang. Aku takut Daddy hilang! Ini di mana Daddy?"

"Ini masih di perpustakaan, sayang. Ayo, kau mau istirahat lagi?"

Lily menolak, "nggak mau. Aku mau pulang. Mataku tadi pedih, Daddy."

Ginny hanya mampu mendengar dan mengamati interaksi Harry dengan anak peremuan yang sejak kemunculannya telah membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi, Ginny mulai tidak yakin sejak Harry tampak membantu anak perempuan kecil itu menuruni tangga. "Harry menuntunnya turun tangga?" batin Ginny.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Lily di mata Ginny. Seperti anak-anak biasa. Tidak ada luka dan mampu berjalan meski sedikit aneh. Kembali, Ginny mendengar percakapan Harry dan Lily tanpa mencoba ikut bersuara.

"Tapi Daddy masih ada beberapa menit lagi, sayang—"

"Nggak mau!"

Lily hanya bisa terus merengek tak mau ditinggalkan Harry. Tangannya pun tak henti-hentinya terus mengucek kedua matanya sampai memerah dan berair. Menghiraukau ayahnya yang terus menarik tangannya turun untuk tidak melukai matanya. "Hey, jangan menangis. Turunkan tangannya, nanti matamu semakin sakit, Lily!"

"Perih, Daddy!"

"Matanya kenapa?" Ginny tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Lily dan Harry langsung diam mendengar suara Ginny. Harry baru sadar jika Ginny masih di dekatnya. Ia segera menarik Lily ke belakang tubuhnya berusaha menyingkirkan dari Ginny. Sedangkan Lily yang merasakan tarikan kasar Harry langsung berubah ketakutan. Ia seperti ditarik untuk segera berlindung di belakang punggung ayahnya. Tangannya tak segan-segan meremas kuat-kuat kemeja Harry takut jika ada yang menariknya paksa. Sejak matanya tak berfungsi, Lily semakin waspada dengan apapun di sekelilingnya. Itulah mengapa ia tak mau lepas dari Harry.

Raut wajah Harry berubah tegang. Ia masih ingat, perseteruannya bersama Ginny datang saat Ginny melihat Lily. Ginny mulai membenci Harry sejak ia tahu tentang jati diri Lily yang ternyata adalah anak kandung Harry bersama Maureen. "Aku tahu kau membenciku dan lebih memilih menjauhiku dengan Lily, tapi.. aku mohon, ini masalah kita beruda, Ginny. Lily tak tahu apa-apa," kata Harry memohon agar Ginny tak melakukan apapun pada putri kecilnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Lily adalah putrinya. Siapa pun itu orangnya, Harry tak akan segan-segan untuk melawan demi menjaga Lily.

"Daddy, itu siapa?" rintih Lily mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya.

Ginny semakin mendekat membuat Harry semakin erat memegang pundak Lily di belakangnya. Namun Ginny tampak peduli, ia semakin dekat pada Lily dan.. meraih poni rambut Lily yang menjuntai panjang di depan wajahnya dan menyingkirkannya di telinga.

 _Takk!_

Suara benda dijeputkan membuat Lily diam tak bergerak. Sesuatu yang kecil dan rapat menyelip di rambut bagian depannya. "Rambutmu panjang sekali. Kalau dijepit begini, wajahmu bisa tak terganggu dengan rambut." Ginny membiarkan jepit rambutnya beralih di rambut Lily. ia lantas menjauh, "kau harus belikan jepit rambut atau tidak kau potong saja rambutnya. Dirapikan. Dia masih kecil. Kasihan, dia bisa terganggu dengan rambutnya, Harry." Lanjut Ginny.

"Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa melihat." Bisik Lily ketakutan.

Harry merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Lily. ia memang tak pandai merawat Lily yang kini sama sekali tak ingin ditinggal. Seluruh pekerjaan harus pontang-panting ia kerjakan sendiri. Beruntung Harry mampu menggunakan sihir. Paling tidak pekerjaannya bisa lebih ringan dengan kemampuannya itu.

"Dia.. buta?"

Dan Harry hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia tak tega untuk mengucapkannya secara lisan di depan Lily. "Kami hanya perlu cek rutin untuk memastikan jika kondisi Lily tidak sampai parah. Beberapa pemeriksaan terakhir, matanya mulai bisa merespon cahaya meski sedikit. Hanya terapi kecil—"

"Kau sudah membawanya ke St. Mungo?"

"Itu tak mungkin, Ginny. Aku—"

"Dan membiarkan dia seperti ini?"

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk Harry mengelak dari pertanyaan Ginny. Entah sejak kapan, Ginny tiba-tiba mulai menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Paling tidak Harry berharap seperti itu. "A-aku—"

"Sekarang jam lima. Jam kerjamu selesai kapan?"

"Se-sekarang." Harry tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Ginny memeriksa isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kosong. Namun ia terlihat seperti melupakan sesuatu. "Kau punya pena?" tanyanya.

Sebuah pena berwarna hitam Harry keluarkan dari saku kemejanya untuk Ginny. "Semoga kau tak lupa memakai pena seperti ini." Ujar Harry sambil menyerahkan penanya.

Ginny tak melihat Harry saat ia mengambil pena itu. Ia hanya lanjut memutar ujung penanya dan segera menulis. "Aku masih sering menulis dengan pena pemberianmu di rumah." Hanya itu yang bisa Ginny katakan hingga dada Harry menghangat haru.

"BerApparatelah ke rumah. Kita berangkat dari sana."

Pesan terakhir Ginny sambil berjalan terburu-buru menuju belakang gedung perpustakaan. Harry masih terpaku dengan semua perubahan Ginny sampai ia dihentikan oleh pertanyaan dari Harry.

"Rumah? Di mana?"

Ginny menoleh, lantas berkata, "Potter house."

* * *

Di mana Harry selalu pulang, empat tahun lalu. Di tempat yang sama. Harry ingat kapan ia membeli rumah itu, mantera apa yang harus digunakan untuk menambah kamar di lantai dua, atau di mana saja kamar-kamar rahasia yang hanya ia dan Ginny ketahui. Ya, tentu saja karena itu rumahnya. Harry mengenal apa yang ia miliki. Sesampainya Harry dan Lily mendarat di lantai ruang tamu, Harry segera menurunkan Lily di gendongannya agar Lily dapat menapak lantai sendiri.

"Tak apa, di sini aman." Bisik Harry coba memberi pengertian di mana mereka berada.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di sana. Sepi. Semua perabotan pun rapi di posisinya. Mainan-mainan tertumpuk di sudut ruang keluarga. Ada keranjang besar di sana berisi balok-balok lego, mobil-mobilan, miniatur dinosaurus berbagai ukuran dan jenis, serta robot-robotan dan mainan lain yang lebih mengarah ke hobi laki-laki.

Harry mengambil salah satu boneka berbentuk hewan bersisi di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan masa kecilnya. Ia dulu sangat suka melihat gambar-gambar dinosaurus dan berharap memiliki boneka seperti itu. Tapi bibi maupun pamannya tak pernah sekalipun membelikannya.

"Stegosaurus, sejenis kadal yang tingginya hampir 30 kaki." Kata Harry.

"Ya, dan Al pernah sempat bermimpi menungganginya. Tapi malah ditertawakan oleh James. Sejak saat itu Al tak lagi mau berbicara soal dinosaurus apapun pada James selain denganku. Setidaknya sekarang aku harus lebih pintar mengenai hewan-hewan ini."

Rupanya Ginny baru saja berganti pakaian di kamar yang Harry tahu dulu juga kamarnya. "Apa salahnya menjadi lebih pintar untuk anak sendiri." Lanjut Ginny membuat Harry tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengirim janji untuk Padma di St. Mungo agar mengurus pertemuan dengan salah satu ahli panca indera di sana. Sayangnya, kita butuh menunggu satu jam, surat dari balasan Padma kalau healer yang akan menangani nanti masih ada urusan. Aku tak tahu apa. Jadi—" Ginny sejenak melihat ke arah Lily. Gadis itu berusaha melihat apapun di sekitarnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya kusam dan tidak sesegar anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Daddy, aku lapar."

"Shh, Lily—"

Harry merasa tak enak pada Ginny meski ia sedang di rumah sendiri. Paling tidak ia harus menjaga sikap pada seseorang yang telah menjaga miliknya bertahun-tahun sendirian.

Paham dengan perkataan Lily, Ginny lantas menuju dapur dan mengecek segala macam bahan masakan yang ia miliki. "Kau bisa memasak makanannya, Harry. Semua bahan-bahan ada di lemari pendingin. Kau lebih tahu apa yang harus di masak." Ginny lantas berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan di sisi kamar mandi yang Harry tahu adalah lemari menyimpan kain-kain bersih seperti selimut, handuk, serbet, apron, dan lain-lain.

Di sana Ginny mengeluarkan handuk putih lantas berjalan mendekati Harry kembali. "Kalau tak keberatan, ini sudah sore dan.. sebaiknya Lily harus mandi. Supaya lebih segar juga saat melakukan pemeriksaan nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sejauh ini Ginny akhirnya menyebut nama Lily dengan jelas. Ginny lebih sering menganti subjek nama Lily dengan dia tanpa mau menyebut nama. "Tapi aku tak memaksa—"

"Silakan. Supaya Lily juga tak mengantuk lagi." Ujar Harry membolehkan. Lily segera dituntun perlahan menuju tangga oleh Harry. Sempat akan ditinggalkan, Lily tiba-tiba menolak. "Dengan Auntie Ginny, ya. Daddy masakkan sup dulu."

"Antar saja tak apa, Harry. Mungkin Lily masih takut denganku."

Harry akhirnya menurut. Lily ia gendong menuju tangga dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar yang membuat dada Harry berdetak begitu cepat. Ia akan kembali masuk ke kamar yang pernah di tempati bersama Ginny. Badan Harry seperti menolak untuk masuk. Di dalam sana begitu banyak kenangan. Ia takut tak sanggup untuk menahan emosinya.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Itu kamarnya.

Tidak banyak berubah. Harry memandangi sudut-sudut kamar yang lebih sepi. Tidak ada foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Ginny di sana. Jika ada perubahan, itu perubahannya. Tidak ada foto dirinya yang lain selain satu foto kecil tergeletak di atas meja menulis Ginny yang menghadap jendela. Foto dirinya dan Ginny sedang berdiri dengan latar belakang jam menara Big Ben. Foto itu sangat kecil sangat sulit bagi siapapun yang tak tahu untuk melihatnya.

"Daddy—aku mandi dulu, ya!"

Suara Lily menyadarkan Harry jika putrinya berhasil luluh bersama Ginny. keduanya sudah tampak masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu. Harry hanya mengangguk dan ijin turun untuk segera memasak.

* * *

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali, ya?"

Harry mulai panik. Ia selesai memasak hampir lima menit yang lalu. Namun Lily dan Ginny tampak tak muncul-muncul juga dari dalam kamar. Sebisa mungkin Harry tak berpikiran negatif tentang Ginny pada Lily. "Tak mungkin Ginny berani melukai Lily." pikir Harry berusaha percaya.

Namun sayangnya, hati Harry masih tak tenang. Ia bergegas menuju kamar demi melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Lantas, apa yang Harry lihat tepat saat pintu kamar ia buka adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi di kamar mandi. Lily tertawa-tawa begitu girangnya. Ia didudukkan pada kursi menulis Ginny yang telah ditinggikan menyesuaikan badan Lily. Sementara itu, dengan telaten Ginny menyisir dan memotong rambut panjang acak-acakan Lily menjadi lebih pendek sepundak dengan poni manis menutupi sebagian dahinya.

Lily jauh lebih segar dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau bisa memasang pita di sini setelah aku perbaiki yang sebelah sini." Kata Ginny disela ia membandingkan panjang rambut bagian depan di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

Harry tak percayadengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia malu jika melihat perubahan pada Lily. tampak sekali bahwa selama ini ia tak merawat Lily dengan baik. Harry hanya sekadar memandikannya dan menguncir rambutnya saja tanpa mengurus apapun yang harusnya Lily dapat. Di tangan Ginny, semua itu bisa.

"Ah, Harry—maaf aku harus memotong rambutnya. Lily sudah setuju. Aku berharap Lily bisa lebih terlihat segar dan rapi kalau dipotong rambutnya—"

"Terima kasih, Ginny!" potong Harry cepat-cepat, "terima kasih! Aku tak yakin bisa melakukan seperti ini."

"Sama-sama. Ini kekuatan seorang ibu, Harry. Hanya para ibu yang memahamiya," ujar Ginny sambil membersihkan tubuh Lily dari hasil potongan rambutnya. Ginny mengatakan apa yang pernah ia katan dulu pada Harry.

Harry cukup tersenyum untuk sebuah ungkapan terima kasih. Dalam hatinya berbisik, ia memang membutuhkan Ginny.

"Sejak tadi, aku tak melihat siapapun di sini selain kita," kata Harry sambil menyendokkan sup ke mulut Lily. "Em.. James dan Al, mereka di mana?"

"Mereka aku titipkan di the Burrow. Aku meminta mereka tinggal beberapa hari untuk menyendiri di sini. Untuk menenangkan diri."

"Oh, maaf. Kedatangan kami mengganggumu!

Harry merasa bersalah pada Ginny setelah tahu alasan mengapa ia tak melihat James maupun Albus di sana. Ginny berniat untuk menyendiri di saat ia dan Lily datang. "Kalian tak membuatku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, jadi tenang saja."

Mendengar penuturan aneh Ginny itu, Lily hanya bisa terbahak geli. Begitu juga Harry.

45 menit telah berjalan, beberapa menit lagi mereka harus segera berangkat. Ginny telah berkemas apapun yang sekiranya dibutuhkan sementara Harry hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya bersama Lily sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ginny, kau yakin akan membawa kami ke St. Munggo?" tanya Harry bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika masyarakat dunia sihir melihatnya kembali.

Begitu Harry mengungkapkan tentang kekhawatirannya, Ginny berhenti di depan lemari pakaian sambil melipat tangannya berpikir keras. Sesekali ia berbalik menatap lemari pakaian di belakangnya. Kemudian berbalik kembali melihat Harry. "Kau melupakan sesuatu yang kau punya, Harry!"

Sebuah benda besar berbalut kertas bertali Ginny tarik perlahan dari dalam lemari pakaian. Saat melihat buntalan besar itu keluar, Harry terperanjat dari tempatnya duduk di atas ranjang. ia mengenal benda itu.

"Aku kira masih berfungsi," ujar Ginny menunjukkan jubah besar kusam pada Harry.

Jubah tembus pandang itu masih ada. Benda tua itu sangat bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Warisan dari sang ayah itu suatu saat akan kembali diwariskannya untuk anak-anaknya. "Dulu aku pernah berharap kalau, jubah ini suatu saat akan aku wariskan untuk James—dan juga Al. Jubah ini selalu membantuku sejak dulu."

"Dan ini kembali bisa membantumu, Harry. Semoga masih bisa digunakan. Lihat!"

Ginny membentangkan jubah itu lebar-lebar. Tangannya di putar menyilang hingga juntaian jubah itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sempurna, Ginny menghilang. Harry tersenyum puas luar biasa. Tidak seperti biasanya ia merasakan kebahagia seperti ini setelah lama tak bersama Ginny. Dengan segala kerendahan hatinya, Harry mengakui benar jika Ginny sangat membantunya.

"Ginny, terima kasih."

"Hem."

Tanpa mengingat jika Lily ada di dekat mereka, tanpa banyak berpikir jika waktu semakin sempit untuk mereka segera berangkat. Dengan kembalinya ia ke rumah penuh kenangan itu, di tempat yang sama, Harry tergerak untuk meraih wajah wanita itu dan mencium bibir Ginny sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat antara Harry dan Ginny terselip kata cinta dan saling memiliki.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Ini spesial lebaran, jadi manis dulu ya kayak kue nastar. Hehehe.. di chapter mendatang yang asem balik muncul lagi. Siapa itu?**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau ikutin fic ini ya. Anne tunggu reviewnya! Apapun yang terjadi, Anne tetap berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini sampai selesai. Sampai jumpa, Anne sayang kalian! Maaf lahir batin, ya!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	13. Masih

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi! Dan kali ini chapternya kembali panjang.. semoga puas, ye! Dan oh ya, berhubung sampai sekarang fic ini belum ada tanda-tanda untuk END, Anne nggak bisa janji kapan-kapannya fic ini bisa selesai. Banyak banget konflik yang mau Anne munculkan di cerita ini. Jadi, kalau ada yang tanya fic ini tamat chapter berapa.. Anne belum tahu. Maaf, ya! Dan semoga betah saja berlama-lama dengan PULANG.**

 **Anne jug mau minta maaf buat yang sempat request dan waktu itu Anne kasih perkiraan waktu bisa update di libur lebaran, tapi ternyata.. kayaknya nggak bisa. Anne juga dulu bilang, kalau Anne bisa update setelah fic ini selesai. Dulu Anne kira bisa selesai setelah lebaran, eh, nyatanya.. Anne belum bisa selesaikan. Jadi maaf ya, bisa jadi nanti kalau semua sudah selesai, request buat fic pair baru bisa Anne buatkan.**

 **Sebelum mulai.. Anne akan balas review dulu!**

 **ninismsafitri:** asemnya ada! Tapi.. semoga manisnya nggak kalah sama asemnya. Baca aja, ya! :)

 **Ulilil Olala :** ihhhh sweet banget *peluk Ginny, cium Harry* *Loh?* hehehe bapernya tapi jangan keterlaluan, ya! :)

 **AMAZING:** Asekkk pantunnya! Asem asem manis! Hehehe.. chapter ini asem-asem manis *kayaknya* :)

 **alicia keynes:** Ginny memang wanita warbiazahhh hehehe kue lebaran buatanku juga manis-manis, loh.. *kedipin mama kamu* hehehe :)

 **Liuruna:** Happy eid mubarak juga buat kamu! Semoga ikutan lebaran ya hubungan mereke, gitu kayaknya doa kamu buat Harry-Ginny :)

 **BlaZe Velvet :** yang chapter ini adegannya semoga bikin baper lagi. Ada apa? Huhuhu.. baca ya :)

 **Dande Liona:** chapter ini asem manis, menurutku sih! Hehehe :)

 **Choco princess :** ow... makasih ya.. lihat aja apakah berakhir bahagia? Ikuti terus! :)

 **Afadh:** maaf lahir batin juga ya, maaf loh kalau ada salah-salah 'tulisan' kata-kata selama ini. Apa bener si skuter yang asem? Hehehe baca sendiri! :)

 **Baiklah.. mungkin langsung saja!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sesuai dengan rencana, Harry dan Ginny membawa Lily ke St. Mungo sesuai dengan jadwal kunjungan yang telah diatur oleh Ginny. Di sana, Padma turut membantu kelancara kedatangan keduanya dengan menunggu di salah satu lorong sepi di belakang gedung St. Mungo. Sebagai antisipasi, Padma terus berjaga di ujung lorong untuk mengawasi siapa pun penyihir yang datang atau sekadar melintas di sana.

Jubah healer Padma bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Sampai sepuluh menit ia menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Ginny maupun Harry di sana. Pada beberapa kesempatan, Padma harus memberikan alasan pada para penyihir yang melihatnya berdiri aneh di depan lorong. Padma akan berkata ia sedang menunggu teman, atau jika sudah bosan ia akan menambah alasan dengan mencari angin segar.

"Maklum, healer juga bisa bosan dengan bau ramuan." Tuturnya pada seorang teman healer yang tak sengaja melintas di depannya.

Di St. Mungo, Padma adalah healer yang menangangi masalah tulang dan susunannya. Kebanyakan, pasiennya adalah para atlit Quidditch yang sering cedera, dan Ginny adalah salah satu mantan pasien tetapnya.

"Oi, bagaimana? Aman?"

Padma menoleh cepat ke belakang lorong. Ginny ada di sana bersama seorang pria berkacamata yang sangat ia kenal. Wajah Padma tak henti-hentinya memandang Harry dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Merlin," pekiknya, "ini kau, Harry?"

"Apa kabar Padma. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Mereka saling berpelukan, membuat Lily tersentak di atas gendongan Harry. Dengan sedikit canggung, Harry coba memberanikan diri mengenalkan putrinya.

"Oh, ya, dan ini—"

"Lily. Pasti ini Lily. Ginny memberitahuku bahwa misi kita hari ini akan membuatnya lebih baik. Bukan begitu, sayang?"

Jauh daripada itu, dalam surat Ginny, Padma diminta untuk menjaga perasaan Harry dengan adanya Lily di dekatnya. Ginny memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ia dimintai tolong mengatur pertemuan dengan ahli mata untuk memeriksakan Lily, putri Harry, tanpa harus menyinggung masalah statusnya. Padma masih ingin tenang bekerja di St. Mungo tanpa kejaran para wartawan sihir.

Harry tersenyum kaku merasakan bahwa Padma pun mulai ikut menjaga perasaannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang—kau berbaliklah, Harry! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Tubuh Harry segera dihalangi oleh Ginny dan mendorongnya ke bagian sedikit gelap di sana. Lily tak berontak, toh, Lily juga tak melihat.

Ginny membuka buntalan jubah tembus pandang Harry dan membentangkannya lebar-lebar. Dengan sedikit kesusahan menyesuaikan tempatnya mereka yang sempit, Ginny dan Padma turut membantu Harry menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubah besar itu.

"Jangan bersuara, Lily. Berusahalah agar kau dan Daddy tak ketahuan orang." Kata Harry memberi pengertian pada Lily agar diam selama mereka menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Kita akan bermain?"

Lily rupanya masih tak paham dengan misi mereka sore ini. Ia hanya tahu jika Harry mengajaknya untuk bertemu dokter untuk memeriksakan matanya. Tapi, dengan semua cara itu membuat Lily kembali berpikir. "Mengapa kita harus sembunyi, Daddy?"

Binggung, Harry tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Karena—"

"Itu sudah ketentuannya. Dokter yang akan mengobatimu suka sekali dengan kejutan. Jadi, kau dan Daddy harus sembunyi di balik jubah ini sampai kita masuk ke ruangannya. Dia pasti suka jika kau beri kejutan dengan kedatanganmu, Lily."

Seulas senyuman manis tercipta di wajah Lily. Kata-kata Ginny langsung ia percayai begitu saja. Sudah lama pula, Lily tak bermain bersembunyi semacam itu. Dulu pernah, saat ibunya masih hidup ia pernah bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja untuk mengejutkan ayahnya yang baru datang. Saat itu Harry bukan main terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Lily muncul dari bawah kakinya dan memeluknya erat sambil berteriak selamat datang.

Setelah semuanya jelas. Harry cepat-cepat menggendong Lily kembali dan berjalan tepat di antara Padma dan Ginny. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ginny terus menjaga jarak dirinya dan Harry yang tak terlihat di depannya. Sementara Padma menggiring mereka menunggu kursi tunggu di depan ruang periksa healer ahli pengobatan mata di salah satu ward panca indera.

Ginny memilih untuk menggiring Harry duduk di tepi dekat tembok. Namun sebelumnya, Ginny meletakkan tas tangannya di sandaran kursi agar tak ada yang berani menduduki kursi itu. Harry bisa menindihnya selama ia harus duduk sambil memangku Lily, Ginny memilih duduk di sisinya bersama Padma.

Lima menit mereka menunggu, salah satu healer jaga siap memanggil pasien selanjutnya.

"Mrs. Ginevra Potter!"

Harry langsung tersentak di tempat duduknya. Harry mendengar nama itu. Cepat ia melihat Ginny yang siap berdiri sambil menarik tas tangannya di belakang punggung Harry. "Ayo, masuk!" bisiknya pelan.

Padma mengantar Ginny dan Harry sampai masuk karena Padmalah yang sebelumnya menjelaskan pertemuan itu pada sang healer. Sementara Padma mengajak berbicara healer Lou, ahli mata di St. Mungo, Ginny membantu Harry melepaskan jubah tembus pandang dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Ginny terasa digenggam oleh Harry. "Namamu.. Potter—"

"Aku masih istrimu." Jawab Ginny singkat dan masuk akal.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter! Senang sekali saya dapat bertemu anda kembali!"

Healer Lou, wanita paruh baya dengan usia berkisar lima puluh tahun menyapa Harry dengan memberikan jabatan tangan hangatnya. Ia lantas sedikit menunduk, mengusap kepala Lily sambil turut meyampaikan salamnya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mata cantikmu itu, sayang."

Lily segera dinaikkan di atas brankar panjang dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Healer Lou membuka satu kotak kayu besar di salah satu lemari kacanya. Itu adalah tempat tongkat sihir penyembuhnya. Tongkat sihir khusus yang digunakan untuk berbagai cara pengobatan. Ia kemudian memilih salah satu tongkat yang berwarna sedikit gelap. Mengayunkannya di depan muka Lily sambil melantuntan lebih dari lima mantera berbeda. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu mendengarnya seperti lagu. Pelan-pelan, kedua mata Lily berair.

Panik, Harry bertanya pada Lily apa yang dirasakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Daddy. Mataku terasa sejuk, dingin." Jawab Lily tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai panik melihat matanya berarir.

"Reaksi awal untuk matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan mantera, sir. Anda tenang saja." kata healer Lou.

Selesai dengan cara pemeriksaan pertama, setidaknya ada perubahan ekspresi wajah ketika healer Lou menurunkan tongkatnya. Hasil sementara sudah ia dapatkan namun belum bisa ia katakan pada Harry. Lily kemudian diberikan waktu sejenak untuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menunggu healer Lou mengolah ramuan-ramuannya. Padma sempat mengernyitkan dahi ketika salah satu botol bertuliskan Glycyrrhizae di keluarkan dari lemari.

"Itu sejenis akar, Madam?" tanya Padma.

"Ya," jawab healer Lou sambil menunjukkan serat-serat kering berwarna kemerahan di atas sebuah mangkuk tembaga. "Baunya sedikit wangi, kan? Ini untuk menghilangkan rasa perihnya."

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa jenis ramuan lain mulai ditambahkan. Tidak banyak yang mereka tahu kegunaannya. Healer Lou hanya sempat menjelaskan sesekali kegunaan tanaman dan cairan yang ia pakai untuk membuat obat mata Lily. Hasil akhirnya adalah berbentuk cairan dengan konsistensi tidak begitu kental dan berwarna keunguan.

"Baunya seperti berry, manis sekali!" kata Lily.

Healer Lou tertawa mendengar Lily tidak takut ketika ia siap meneteskan ramuannya ke atas kedua mata terbuka Lily. Ia hanya memperingatkan Lily agar tidak mengucek matanya sampai ramuannya sempurna diserap. Lily pun paham dan pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti.

"Kau akan ikut merasakan manis berrynya di tenggorokanmu, sayang. Jadi ini tidak akan sakit sama sekali," kata healer mengedipkan mata pada Harry untuk sigap berada di sisi Lily untuk menahan pergerakan apapun. "Hanya sedikit perih di awal, sayang. Tahan, ya!"

Masing-masing mata diberikan dua tetes ramuan oleh healer Lou. Lily hanya terkejut tepat saat jatuhnya ramuan. Untung saja, Harry segera menahan tangan Lily untuk tidak mengucek atau menyentuh matanya. Beberapa ditik di awal, tak ada rasa khusus. Namun masuk di satu menit pertama, Lily tiba-tiba mengernyit menahan sesuatu di matanya.

"Daddy, panas. Mataku panas!"

Harry coba meminta penjelasan pada healer Lou. "Kita lihat pemeriksaan kedua, Mr. Potter. Setelah reaksi ini, kita bisa tahu tindakan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk penyembuhan Lily."

"Tapi," Ginny bersuara, "apakah ada kemungkinan Lily bisa melihat kembali?"

Padma dan healer Lou saling berpandangan. Mereka memang berbeda keahlian dalam mengobati, namun sedikit banyak Padma memahami penanganan untuk pengobatan mata. "Jika dilihat reaksi yang muncul sementara ini, ada kemungkinan.. bisa."

Lily harus melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutkan satu mingu mendatang. Ramuan yang diberikan oleh healer Lou harus dikonsumsi rutin setiap hari. Menurutnya, kebutaan di mata Lily memang bersifat genetik. Namun dengan bantuan ramuan dan mantera, kemampuan melihat Lily dapat kembali meski tidak seratus persen dapat kembali normal.

"Kalau bisa melihat, kemampuan mata Lily sedikit berkurang. Bisa jadi Lily akan seperti anda memakai kacamata, sir, karena tak mampu melihat jarak jauh ataupun dekat. Kita lihat saja setelah satu minggu. Akan ada perubahan seperti halusinasi cahaya yang terlihat cepat di matanya, tapi itu tidak bahaya dan normal. Semoga setelah ini bisa jauh lebih baik."

Healer Lou turut mengucapkan kesediaannya untuk menjaga kerahasiaan kedatangan Harry dan Lily di St. Mungo. Ia paham dengan banyaknya media sedang mengejar Harry. Baginya, semua ini juga bisa berimbas pada kesehatan Lily, jadi healer Lou akan memastikan jika semua proses pengobatan Lily dapat ia jaga sebaik-baiknya bahkan ia menawarkan untuk melakukan pengobatan jalan. Healer Lou dengan senang hati memberikan tawaran ia yang mendatangi kediaman Harry untuk mempermudah pemeriksaan Lily.

"Saya selalu berharap saya bisa memberikan pertolongan terbaik saya untuk anda, Mr. Potter, atas semua yang telah anda lakukan untuk dunia sihir, untuk keluarga saya. Saya akan sangat senang jika saya bisa membantu anda."

Dengan segala pertimbangan dari Ginny dan Padma, Harry akhirnya menerima tawaran itu demi putrinya. Dengan cara seperti itu, ia bisa meminimalisir munculnya para pewarta yang bisa dengan mudah menemukannya di St. Mungo.

Setidaknya seperti hari ini. "Semoga tak ada yang melihatmu!" Bisik Ginny membantu memasangkan jubahnya kembali. Mereka harus segera keluar ke lorong awal demi bisa kembali pulang. Pasalnya, gedung dan area halaman St. Mungo diberikan mantera anti Apparate. Sehingga tidak mungkin ada penyihir yang keluar masuk seenaknya. Kecuali satu tempat. Ya, lorong sempit di luar gedung.

"Thanks, Padma. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tak tahu lorong ini." Kata Ginny mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat Harry akan siap kembali menggendong, Lily terperanjat kaget ketika matanya menangkap cahaya cepat tepat beberapa meter di depannya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Harry ikut terkejut.

"Ada cahaya, Daddy. Cepat sekali. Silau!"

Ginny dan Padma saling pandang tersenyum. "Syukurlah, Lily mulai berhalusinasi cahaya. Tak apa, Lily, ingat kata healer Lou, itu normal. Jadi hati-hati, ya. Jangan lupa istirahat." Padma mengusap kepala Lily memberikan salam perpisahan. Setelah Ginny selesai melipat jubahnya, ia meminta Harry bersiap untuk kembali berApparate bersama.

Beberapa detik sebelum menghilang, kembali Lily merasakan reaksi cahaya tertentu di matanya. Di tengah bayangan gelap dan kabur itu, mata Lily mulai bekerja memfokuskan pandangan. Masih tetap gelap, meski setitik cahaya terang bisa ia lihat. Ya, hanya cahaya yang berbentuk lingkaran berwarna putih keperakan. Anehnya tidak hanya warna itu, Lily turut menangkap warna lain. Hijau, dan sesuatu yang bergerak pelan, berwarna merah yang melengkung. Seperti senyum hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Diakhiri dengan Padma yang keluar dengan gaya sebiasa mungkin dari lorong sepi itu. Menyapa siapapun yang melintas dan kembali masuk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tanpa harus kembali berpikir pada para penyihir yang tak mengetahui keberadaan Harry Potter di sana. Lorong itu tak masalah kembali sepi, ataupun.. membiarkan Rita Skeeter tetap berdiri di ujung lorong sambil tertawa senang karena ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Sayangnya, saat itu Lily mengira kedatangan Rita hanyalah halusinasi.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, dan Lily, sampai di rumah saat malam semakin larut. Lily akhirnya tetidur pulas setelah menghabiskan sisa sup buatan Harry yang kembali dihangatkan.

"Baringkan Lily di kamar Al saja, biarkan dia tidur dulu. Pintu yang tergantung huruf A, itu kamarnya." Ginny sempat ingin berjalan menuju dapur namun urung dan kembali melihat Harry yang sudah naik ke anak tangga ke tiga. "Kau mandi saja, ganti bajumu dengan yang di lemari. Aku mau siapkan makan malam. "

Harry hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Ginny yang telah menghilang dibalik partisi dapur. Di kamar Albus, Harry sejenak tak bisa berkata-kata. Entah mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba gerimis. Apalagi, saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang berdiri di meja kecil sisi ranjang berwarna putih bersih.

Foto Ginny dan James sedang memeluk Albus erat di hamparan rerumputan hijau. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah ketiganya. Tanpa ada beban. Sedangkan Harry, ia hanya melihat foto itu ikut merasakan bahagia namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan Daddy, Al." Ucap Harry tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi.

Setelah memastikan Lily benar-benar tidur di sana, Harry keluar menuju kamar yang pernah ia tempati dulu. Badannya memang terasa lengket sejak sore. Pakaian yang ia pakai masih sama seperti yang ia pakai saat kerja. Kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam, tak lupa kartu identitas pegawai perpustakaan. Ia hanya menutupnya dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Aku memang harus mandi."

Namun sebelumnya, ia tak lupa untuk menghampiri salah satu lemari pakaian besar di sisi ranjang. Jika Ginny tak merubah semuanya, lemari itu berisi segala macam pakaiannya. Pelan-pelan, Harry mendorong salah satu sudut untuk bisa membuka pintu ganda yang tertutup.

"Masih sama."

Baju-baju lama Harry masih sama dan tertata rapi. Dari baju santai sampai resmi. Jaket dan piama, bahkan jas dan dasi tersusun rapi di beberapa gantungan dan laci. Harry segera menentukan satu pilihan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Harry tampak lebih segar dengan pakaian lamanya—yang syukurnya masih muat. Di dapur, rupanya Ginny sedang memasak sesuatu. Bau saus tomat dan bawang bombai menguar hingga ke ruang keluarga. Di ruang makan, Harry menyaksikan sendiri Ginny sedang sibuk berdiri di depan kompor sambil mengenakan apron berwarna biru favoritnya. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Harry ingat, apron itu ia beli di Diagon Alley karena tak sengaja ia menumpahkan es krim James yang ia pegang tepat di apron yang sedang dijual. Sebagai tanpa permintaan maaf, Hary membeli apron kotor itu dan memberikannya pada Ginny. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Ginny rupanya sangat menyukai apron itu untuk digunakan memasak setiap harinya.

"Pasta, dengan ekstra saus tomat. Semoga kau masih suka."

"Selalu."

Harry duduk saling berhadapan sambil menikmati pasta buatan Ginny. Makanan sederhana dengan segelas air putih mendampingi piring masing-masing. Harry begitu tergoda dengan seporsi pasta di piringnya lantas berkata, "rasanya seperti baru pulang kerja, kemudian makan malam bersama. Aku merindukan masa-masa seperti ini."

"Tapi tidak seawal ini. Dulu kau bisa saja pulang hampir tengah malam dan membawa banyak berkas. Alhasil, aku yang harus mengalah menunggumu makan di tengah malam."

Harry terbahak mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka dulu. Kebiasaan malam ketika ia harus pulang malam karena pekerjaan Aurornya. "Namanya juga jadi Auror. Banyak yang harus dikorbankan. Tidak hanya diri sendiri, tapi juga keluarga." Kata Harry lalu menyuap makan malamnya.

"Hem, aku sangat paham itu."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Menikmati suap demi suap pasta dengan saus merah ke mulut masing-masing. Harry sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang makan. Pandangannya tiba pada salah satu bingkai foto lama. Foto keluarga besar Weasley yang diambil beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia sihir kedua usai. Ada dirinya berdiri di sisi Ron yang merangkul pundaknya. Harry teringat Ron.

"Bagaimana Auror sekarang? Ron masih di sana, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Sayangnya.. tidak."

"Tidak? Dia mengundurkan diri? Kapan?"

Ginny meminum airnya beberapa teguk sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan tenang. "Setelah tragedi itu, setelah kau menghilang. Ron memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia memikirkan Hermione yang saat itu sedang mengandung, kan. Ya, kau tahu.. dia lelah."

"Menjadi Auror memang berat," lidah Harry terasa nyeri, "lalu sekarang dia bekerja apa?"

"Membantu George di WWW. Dia lebih tenang di sana. Hermione mengaku jika Ron semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Bahkan Hermione yang jauh lebih susah pulang. Tidak sekali dua kali aku melihat Ron memakai apron dan spatula di tangannya."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Meski pasta di piring masing-masing telah kosong, Harry dan Ginny masing akrab berbincang-bincang tentang kabar keluarga Weasley dan segala ulah anak-anaknya. Tidak lupa pula, Harry turut menanyakan tentang perkembangan James dan Albus.

"Mereka seperti jantung dan otakku. Jika satu saja terluka, rasanya aku bisa mati." Ginny berusaha tidak menangis, "Harta, Harry. Harta. Aku rela kehilangan apapun asalkan jangan mereka. Aku berani bersumpah, Harry, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi mereka bahagia. Aku tak akan biarkan siapapun berani untuk melukai putra-putraku. Orang-orang yang aku cintai."

Tak mau terlalu larut, Ginny mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa ke dapur piringnya dan piring Harry untuk segera di cuci. Harry kini sendiri. Ia tak bisa membalas apapun pernyataan Ginny tentang putra-putranya sendiri. Ginny membuat Harry kembali merasa bersalah. Secara tidak langsung, Ginny ikut menyindir kehidupan mereka yang kacau sebagai suami istri dan juga orang tua.

Segera Harry mengejar Ginny ke dapur. Harry merasa harus melakukannya, Ginny sedang tidak baik. Kata-kata yang sudah dikatakan itu membutuhkan kebesaran hati yang luar biasa. Dan Ginny menunjukkan seberapa besar kuatnya ia sebagai seorang ibu. Istrinya.

"I'm sorry, Harry!"

Di tengah isakannya, Ginny mengucapkan sebuah kata maaf. Di saat-saat terberatnya melawan rasa sakit hati, Ginny masih mau melihat kesalahan dirinya pada Harry. Ia lantas berbalik dan menatap mata hijau cerah pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku merendahkan harkat martabatmu, Harry. Semua. Di mata orang lain, keluarga! Apa yang aku tulis di Prophet tentangmu! Itu semua tak pantas aku lakukan sebagai seorang istri! Aku tak bisa menjaga pengabdianku padamu! Apalagi aku telah berani untuk menjauhkan anakku sendiri pada ayah kandungnya!"

"Ginny—" benar-benar Harry jatuh di hadapan seorang Ginny.

Di situlah Harry benar-benar nista dihadapan istrinya sendiri. Semua penyesalan dan kesalahan Ginny diungkap begitu saja. Padahal, pria yang ia mintai maaf bahkan tak jauh bedanya dengan dirinya. Harry amat sangat merugi telah mensia-siakan hidup seorang wanita seperti Ginny.

Ginny terus menunduk tak kuasa menatap mata paling ia cintai di seluruh dunia. Mata yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sebesar apapun amarahya, Ginny tahu jika hanya mata itu yang mampu membuat bara di hatinya hancur jadi abu air mata. _"I'm sorry!"_ lirihnya tak henti-henti.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Ginny? Kebaikan apa yang harus aku unggulkan untuk menjadi lebih baik dari semua kesalahanmu itu, hah? Kamu sama sekali tak pantas mengatakannya di hadapanku, Ginny. Demi Merlin, kau tak pantas, Ginny!"

Harry kembali mencium bibir Ginny. Menciumnya seolah belahan daging itu adalah miliknya. "Aku telah mensia-siakan wanita sepertimu.. berkali-kali," ujar Harry di sela kecupannya, "dan semakin hilang jika berhadapan denganmu, Ginny. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Harry akhirnya menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan pada Ginny terlalu jauh. Dapur bukan tempat baik untuk berdua, apalagi melakukan lebih di saat yang tidak tepat. "Aku tahu, jauh dari lubuk hatimu aku adalah orang yang paling kau benci sekarang tapi aku mohon untuk—memberikanmu kesempatan. Aku.. aku menebus semuanya. Aku tersiksa karena tak bisa mencintaimu, Ginny. jadi tolong biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu—"

Tidak lagi ada jawaban untuk sebuah cinta. Ginny melakukan salah satu bukti tentang balasan cinta yang Harry ungkapkan padanya dengan satu cara. Ginny membalas ciuman Harry jauh lebih dalam. Mereka saling berpeluk. Mempermainkan jarak dan melawan tatap. Tubuh Harry dan Ginny jauh lebih tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaan di antara mereka.

"Aku masih istrimu."

"Dan aku masih suamimu, jadi—"

Ginny menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dada Harry lantas berkata, "biarkan kita melakukan apa yang harusnya kita lakukan."

Sesaat kemudian, Harry dan Ginny berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan dapur menuju tempat yang paling hangat di mana mereka pernah merasakannya sebagai pasangan saling mencintai.

* * *

Surai-surai indah berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari di balik jendela. Harry menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana damainya Ginny tertidur pulas di atas dada telanjangnya. Sisa-sisa pergulatan mereka semalam mematahkan apa yang dinamakan benci. Ginny membiarkan Harry untuk kembali menyentuhnya, memilikinya seperti dulu. Bahkan dalam satu malam, Harry kembali mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya memiliki Ginny. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Harry mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Ginny sebelum memindahkan badan telanjangnya di sisi ranjang. Untungnya, Ginny tak sampai terbangun sampai Harry memunguti kembali celananya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela. kulit dadanya menghangat merasakan secara langsung cahaya matahari dari balik jendela kamarnya bersama Ginny.

Sinar matahari pagi paling indah, Harry membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan hingga sebagian angin pagi merangsak masuk. Harry merindukan pagi seperti ini.

Brukk!

Gulungan koran terjatuh dari sisi jendela. Hampir saja koran itu terjatuh keluar sebelum tangan Harry berhasil menangkapnya. Kemampuan seekernya masih bisa diperhitungkan. Dengan wajah bahagia berseri-seri, Harry mulai membaca Daily Prophet yang terbit pagi ini. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika berita utama di halaman paling depan Daily Prophet secara terang-terangan menuliskan berita.

 _SKANDAL HARRY POTTER DI ST. MUNGO. GINEVRA POTTER TERLIBAT MEMBANTU ANAK HASIL AFFAIR SUAMINYA?_

Tak banyak yang Harry baca sampai ia menemukan satu paragraf yang bertuliskan,

 _Tidak diketahui banyak oleh para pengunjung maupun para penyembuh di sana jika kedatangan Ginevra di St. Mungo bersama Harry Potter. Ia terlihat berjalan bersama sahabat lamanya, Padma Patil, yang diketahui pula sebagai healer bidang penyembuhan cidera dan penyakit tulang St. Mungo, tampak masuk dalam ruang periksa bidang penyembuhan mata. Dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Ginevra melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu menyelundupkan Harry Potter dan gadis kecilnya masuk. Hingga saat ini, belum ada keterangan jelas baik dari Patil maupun Potter yang tak dapat ditemui. Sedangkan Ginevra dikabarkan sedang menjalani masa-masa menyendiri demi menenangkan diri dari segala masalah yang membelit hubungannya bersama sang suami. Setelah semua bukti yang ada, apakah Ginevra rela berbohong demi membantu anak hasil hubungan gelap suaminya sendiri?_

Dan lebih terkejutnya Harry jika penulis berita dan hak milik foto dirinya bersama Lily, Ginny, dan Padma di lorong St. Mungo adalah Rita Skeeter.

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Asem manis? Hohoho.. bagaimana, readers?**

 **Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Apakah masih ada manis, atau asem atau pahit? Ehem.. temukan saja nanti. Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	14. Selamanya

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne balik lagi dengan chapter 14. Sudah banyak juga ya. Semoga masih belum bosen ikuti kisahnya. Dan.. kali ini Anne nggak banyak komentar jadi langsung saja baca. Sorry ya nggak sempat balas review tapi tenang saja, Anne udah baca semua! Thanks walaupun sedikit banget yang review! :(**

 **Udah deh nggak apa-apa, yang penting Anne akan tetap langsung aja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Diburu waktu, Harry tak ubahnya penjahat yang terkepung oleh banyak saksi mata. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan banyak orang yang mengejarnya di luar sana. Jauh lebih dahsyat dari sekadar seorang Rita Skeeter. Namun, paling tidak kali ini ia harus segera keluar. Setidaknya matahari belum cukup tinggi untuk Ron maupun keluarga yang lain mulai menghakimi Ginny. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan karena berita Daily Prophet pagi ini.

Di atas ranjang, Ginny masih tenang dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Harry tak peduli jika Ginny akan terusik karenannya. Ia harus membangunkan Ginny sekarang juga.

"Ginny, bangun—aku harus kembali sekarang!"

Hary terus memanggil sambil mengemasi pakaiannya di lantai dan memakainya kembali. Satu eksemmplar koran ia banting tak peduli ke atas selimut hingga membuat Ginny tersadar jika Harry tampak sangat gugup dan terburu-buru. "Pagi, Harry. Tapi.. ada apa? Kau mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Ginny ikut panik. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Kantuknya menghilang.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tak mau masalah ini semakin besar karena aku dan Lily di sini bersamamu." Harry memperbaiki tatanan kaosnya lantas bergegas keluar kamar. "Aku harus membangunkan Lily sekarang!"

Sama sekali Ginny tak paham dengan sikap aneh Harry pagi ini. semua berjalan indah sejak semalam tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Harry begitu ketakutan dan tak seperti biasanya ia berani membangunkan Ginny dengan wajah sepanik itu. Tiba-tiba, Ginny tak sengaja mendapati koran dengan gambar-gambar bergerak tergeletak di atas selimutnya.

"Astaga—" Ginny menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. "Jadi ini, kurang ajar Rita."

Hampir lima menit kemudian, Harry akhirnya kembali ke kamar Ginny dengan Lily menggelantung erat di gendongan Harry. Matanya terpejam masih menahan kantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Harry.

"Daddy," panggil Lily.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, sayang."

Dari arah sisi ranjang, Ginny telah berpakaian lengkap dengan tongkat teracung di tangannya baru saja menggunakan sihir untuk memperbaiki tatanan ranjangnya. Ia bergegas mendekati Harry dan Lily lantas bertanya dengan panik, "kalian mau ke mana? Ini masih pagi." Kata Ginny coba menahan.

"Tidak bisa, Ginny." Harry memasang sepatu Lily yang tergeetak di bawah ranjang, "dengan adanya berita ini, mungkin saja Ron atau yang lainnya akan menuntut penjelasan padamu. Mereka tak tahu semua ini."

Ginny tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia sendiri takut dengan semua pemberitaan ini. Semua orang tahu jika Ginny baru saja mengungkapkan semua kekesalan tetang hubungannya dengan Harry namun tiba-tiba pagi ini berita tentang keikutsertaannya membantu Harry masuk ke St. Mungo memunculkan tanda tanya baru. "Akan semakin besar jika Ron tahu." Harry menangkup wajah Ginny dan memandangnya cukup lama. "Aku tak mau kau mendapat masalah, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa."

Harry mencium bibir Ginny.

Mereka harus tahu, jika cinta mereka tidak selamanya dipandang indah oleh orang lain. Bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri. Hanya Harry dan Ginny saja yang tahu. seberat apapun itu, mereka tak bisa menghindar. Sesuatu pasti akan terjadi.

"Tapi, aku tak mau kau—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ginny. Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Harry kembali mencium Ginny.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar di luar kamar mereka. Suara-suara perapian berdebum menandakan tidak satu orang datang pagi ini. Harry mulai panik ketika suara Ron terdengar berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Ginny. Ia segera mengemasi satu kantung ramuan Lily dan menggendong Lily kembali. Tapi itu terlambat, "mereka mendekat. Aku mohon jangan bersuara!" sebelum Ginny akhirnya menutupkan tubuh Harry dan Lily dengan jubah tembuh pandang.

Pintu kamar terbuka kasar.

Ron telah berdiri dengan wajah merah penuh amarah. Tangannya tergenggam gulungan koran sambil menatap Ginny dengan tatapan mematikan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Ginevra?" pekik Ron tak bisa menahan emosi.

Lily terkejut bukan main dengan teriakan Ron di balik jubah. Segera Harry membekap mulut Lily sebelum anak itu bersuara. "Diam, sayang. Kita sembunyi sekarang." Harry berusaha berbisik sangat pelan di telinga Lily. Beruntung suara Ron sangat keras di sana.

"Apa-apaan, Ron! Tidak bisakah kau masuk ke rumah orang lebih sopan?" bentak Ginny segera berdiri dari ranjang mendekati kakaknya.

Dari mulut pintu, tampak Hermione sama paniknya berusaha menahan Ron untuk kembali berteriak. "Ronald!" bentak Hermione menahan pergerakan suaminya.

"Kau diam di sana, Hermione. Ini urusanku dengan adik kecilku yang jauh lebih tidak sopan, menutupi sesuatu yang penting dari keluarganya sendiri." Ron menarik tangan Ginny dan menunjukkannya halaman depan Daily Prophet. "Jangan bilang kau tak kenal siapa pria ini!" bentak Ron semakin keras.

Hati Harry sesak ketika Ginny semakin disudutkan oleh Ron karenanya. Namun demi menjaga masalah agar tidak berlarut-larut, Harry memilih bertahan di balik jubahnya bersama Lily tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil mungkin. Ron sempat mengarahkan matanya sekadar berkeliling di sekitar kamar sampai ia melihat gulungan koran yang sama di atas ranjang.

"Rupanya kau sudah membacanya, hah."

Ginny memikirkan Harry dan Lily di belakangnya. Sangat dekat meski keduanya tidak terlihat. Mata Ginny sejenak mengekor ke belakang. Memastikan tidak ada suara atau pergerakan aneh di sana."Aku baru bangun. Kau tak perlu menunjukkan seperti itu, karena aku bisa membacanya sendiri! Kau tak bisa mengaturku. Ini hidupku, Ron!" Ginny meninggalkan Ron untuk keluar dari kamar. Berharap Ron mengikutinya dan meninggalkan kamar agar Harry dapat segera berApparate ke rumahnya.

Harry terus berharap jika Ron keluar mengikuti langkah Ginny. sampai akhirnya, "baru bangun? Kau tidur dengan baju hangat, hah?" kata Ron membuat baik Harry dan Ginny tercekat. Mereka belum sempat berganti piama semalam dan memilih untuk tidak berbusana di balik selimut semalam.

"Ron, tenangkan dirimu! Kasihan Ginny!"

Harry mendengarnya itu suara Hermione. lama mendengar pertengkaran itu membuat Lily terusik di gendongan Harry. Hermione, yang belum sempat keluar dari kamar merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dekatnya. Namun seperti efek yang timbul dari jubah Harry, Hermione tak melihat apapun. Tapi tanpa disadari Harry, wanita yang ia kenal sangat cerdas begitu mengenal benda sihir warisan ayahnya itu.

Langkah Hermione sebisa mungkin berjalan wajar dan meninggalkan kamar. Ia lantas menutup pintu dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak tinggal di depan pintu. Di balik jubah, Harry mendesah lega dan berbisik pelan pada Lily agar menggenggam tangannya erat. Mereka segera berApparate.

Bukk!

Suara kain berat terjatuh begitu Harry menghilang. Hermione membuka kembali pintu kamar dan mendapatijubah tembus pandang Harry tergeletak di atas lantai. Hermione menggeleng pelan, tak bisa berpikir untuk masalah berat sahabatnya itu.

"Harry.. Harry! Masalah memang tak pernah bisa jauh dari dirimu." Ujar Hermione kembali menutup pintu kamar. Sekarang, ia harus menahan Ron agar tak berbuat kasar pada Ginny.

* * *

Antara Ginny, Ron, danHermione mereka tak henti-hentinya untuk berdebat sepeninggalnya mereka dari kamar. Ginny mencoba menarik perhatian Ron dan Hermione menuju ruang keluarga di lantai bawah. Ginny berharap jika Harry dapat segera kembali sebelum Ron dan Hermione menemukannya.

Ron menarik pergelangan Ginny kasar agar berhenti dan mau mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau ingin melupakannya, kan, Gin? Harry sudah tak pantas untuk dirimu!" teriak Ron.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ron. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki anak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau atur-atur. Ini itu harus menuruti semua keinginanmu. Aku punya cara sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidup."

"Dengan kembali ke tangan pria yang sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanmu?"

Ginny mengeluarkan tongkatnya cepat dari balik jaket hangatnya. Ada suatu dorongan agar ia segera membela suaminya sendiri. Namun tanpa diduga, Hermione pun turun mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantera pada Ginny.

"Expelliarmus!" cahaya merah meluncur panjang tepat mengarah pada tongkat di tangan Ginny.

Tongkat itu pun melayang sebelum berhasil melukai Ron. Ginny mengerang tak suka dan menatap Hermione tajam. "Kita bicara baik-baik, Ginny!" ujar Hermione terdengar memohon.

"Aku meladeni dia sesuai cara yang dia pilih. Kalau Ron tak bisa bicara baik-baik, aku terima! Aku kenal Ron jauh lebih lama darimu, Mione. Pria ini hanya punya emosi! Otaknya kosong tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir!" Ginny kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada sang kakak. Rambut Ron tampak acak-acakan seperti baru saja bangun tidur. Piama hijau terlihat di balik jaket hitam tebal yang dikenakannya. "Apa maumu, Ron? Tak bisakah kau pahami aku sedikit saja?"

"Aku mengenal tabiat Harry, Ginny!"

"Aku jauh lebih mengenal hatinya!" Pekik Ginny tak mau kalah.

Air mata Ginny menetes. Bagaimana pun juga, Ginny jauh memahami perasaan yang tersimpan antara dirinya dan Harry. Tatkala dengan perlahan ekspresi kaku Ron akhirnya melemah, Ginny tak mau untuk Ron mendekatinya. Dengan masih berurai air mata, ia menggeleng pelan. Ginny meremas baju yang ia kenakan tepat di bagian dada. Meluapkan rasa sakit akibat cintanya yang tak pernah bertahan indah.

Hermione memilih untuk segera mendekati Ginny di sofa panjang. Badan Ginny lemas terduduk. Bungsu Weasley itu terus mengerang tak bisa lagi menahan luapan rasa sedihnya. Ginny menjerit. Membuat hatinya selepas mungkin. Ya, Ginny tak mampu untuk melawan Ron dengan segala cercaannya tentang Harry. Ia lelah.

"Kau dibutakan oleh cinta, Ginny!" Ron tak tahu harus melawan apa lagi. Ginny terlalu kalut.

"Ginny," Hermione mengelus punggung Ginny, ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan isakan demi memberi kekuatan untuk Ginny. Meskipun itu membuat dadanya sesak. "Kami hanya belum bisa memahami cara berpikir Harry dan tentu saja dirimu, Ginny. Kalau memang ini jalan kalian, kami—kami berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Hermione, aku mencintai Harry!"

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu!" Mereka saling berpeluk hangat, Ron akhirnya pergi menggunakan perapian, "Harry pun sangat mencintaimu. Kalian kuat. Cinta kalian sangat kuat. Pesanku hanya satu, pikirkan masa depan kalian. Anak-anak kalian. Jangan pernah lupakan mereka. Kalian sudah dewasa untuk dapat mengatur semuanya sendiri. Aku percaya padamu dan Harry, Ginny."

Mungkin hanya Hermione yang tahu cinta keduanya sejak dulu. Tidak perlu kecerdasan, Hermione cukup memahami hati keduanya dengan baik. Jalan satu-satunya adalah memberikan kesempatan pada Harry dan Ginny untuk tahu apa yang harus dan tidak mereka lakukan.

* * *

Harry tak berangkat bekerja hari ini. Bukan masalah kesiangan, pakaian dan kartu pegawainya tertinggal di kamar mandi tempat tidur Ginny. Harry tak bisa masuk dan absen tanpa adanya kartu itu. Untuk kembali, Harry tak bisa berbuat banyak jika mengingat Ron sedang murka di sana. Alhasil, Harry hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama Lily seharian.

Sejak sore, Harry sebenarnya ingin sekali untuk mendatangi Ginny. Hanya saja, ia merasa situasi dan kondisi belum cukup baik.

"Semoga Ginny baik-baik saja."

Hanya itu yang bisa diharapkan oleh Harry seharian. Banyak kemungkinan terjadi akibat tulisan baru Rita di Daily Prophet. Semua keluarga Weasley bisa saja marah besar pada Ginny. Dan bisa saja, setelah ini Ginny akan diajaga ketat oleh kakak-kakaknya agar tidak bertemu dengan Harry. Bukan berarti mereka telah menerima satu sama lain diikuti pula dengan keluarga yang lain. Harry sangat takut akan penolakan itu.

Ponselnya bergetar setelah Lily pulas di pangkuannya. Malam ini mereka menghabiskan hari berdua. Berjalan-jalan keluar atau mengunjungi makam Maureen dan tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pekerjaan. Harry coba melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat begitu malam.

"Noah?" baca Harry dari layar ponselnya.

Noah adalah salah satu rekan kerja Harry di perpustakaan. Ia lebih muda dua tahun dari Harry namun pengalaman pernikahannya jauh lebih banyak daripada Harry. Noah dua kali menikah dan dua kali bercerai. Kini ia duda dengan dua anak usia sekolah dasar. Noah dan Harry bisa dibilang sangat dekat ketika di bekerja. Sama halnya dengan Lucas.

"Oh, no! Kalau aku tak berangkat aku bisa dipecat besok!"

Harry panik begitu membaca isi pesan dari Noah. Esok perpustakaan tempat meeka bekerja akan didatangi oleh salah satu sekolah. Akan banyak anak-anak yang datang di sana sehingga para karyawan diharapkan untuk masuk demi membantu kelancaran acara kunjungan perpustakaan esok. Akan diberikan sangsi bagi siapapun yang berhalangan masuk, apalagi dengan alasan tidak jelas dan tidak penting.

Apa boleh buat, Harry harus mendatangi rumah lamanya untuk mengambil kartunya yang tertinggal di kamar mandi Ginny. Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Harry berharap ia akan menemui Ginny yang tertidur sehingga ia bisa leluasa mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

Harry memilih berApparate untuk bisa masuk ke kamar lamanya.

Pendaratan Harry mulus sempurna, kakinya menginjak lantai kamar dengan posisi berdiri tegak. Harry memang sangat menghapal tempat yang satu ini. Sesampainya di sana, Harry langsung dihadapkan dengan ranjang berukuran besar miliknya dan Ginny. Di atasnya, seorang wanita berambut merah tampak tenang di balik teratur sambil berbaring miring ke kiri, menghadap bagian ranjang tempat dulu ia sering tidur.

Harry tersenyum senang mendapati istrinya tidak begitu pulas. Ia tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh tentang kedatangan Ron dengan amarahnya pagi ini. "Ginny wanita yang kuat." Ujarnya. Pakaian kerja, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang hingga kartu karyawan miliknya tergeletak rapi di atas meja menulis Ginny, di dekat sebuah buku kecil dengan pena metalik di atasnya.

Mata Harry tertuju sejenak pada buku itu.

Itu adalah buku yang pernah ia berikan pada Ginny saat ulang tahun James pertama. Ya, James yang berulang tahun tapi Ginny turut diberikan kado oleh Harry. Dulu, Harry memberinya sebagai perayaan satu tahun Ginny menjadi seorang ibu. Ia ingin Ginny bisa kembali rutin menulis diary tentang kehidupannya menjadi seorang ibu sejak hari itu, tapi Harry mendapatkan penolakan.

Ginny trauma dengan buku diary. Tahun kedua Harry di Hogwarts adalah masa dimana ketakutan Ginny akan buku diary berawal. Tragedi kamar rahasia yang hampir merenggut nyawanya membuat Ginny tak lagi aktif menulis diary. Meski menolak menulis, Ginny tetap menerima buku itu untuk membahagiakan Harry yang memberinya. Tapi, apa yang dilihat Harry sekarang sungguh mengejutkan.

Ginny kembali menulis buku harian.

Harry berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka buku itu. Ia tahu buku harian adalah privasi masing-masing pemiliknya, hanya saja ketika melihat itu Harry sangat ingin untuk melihatnya. Pita penyekat halaman telah terselip di hampir lembar-lembar terakhir. Terlihat sekali jika Ginny cukup sering menulis di sana.

Tak banyak yang Harry baca. Harry mengakui jika kemampuan Ginny menulis tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Meski berbentuk tuturan bebas, Ginny menyampaikan perasaan dalam tulisan-tulisan diarynya begitu indah. Inti dari rangkaian kisah yang tertulis di sana adalah perjalanan Ginny sejak Harry pergi.

Ya, buku itu berisikan keluh kesah Ginny ketika menunggu Harry pulang. Sejak empat tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Ginny—"

"Harry!"

Ginny membuka matanya. Merah dan tampak sembab. Tanpa malu, ia menatap tajam wajah Harry yang berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil membawa pakaiannya. Dari balik selimut, satu tangan Ginny terjulur keluar. Mengapai-gapai tangan Harry agar mendekat sambil memanggil nama Harry berulang kali. "Harry.. Harry.."

"Ginny, maafkan aku!" Harry sangat terpukul melihat Ginny malam ini. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab, merah dan berair. Basah karena air mata dan rambut yang tak tertata rapi.

Dari posisinya berbaring, Ginny berusaha meminta Harry mendekat tanpa memintanya langsung. Ginny hanya menyebut nama Harry sambil terisak pelan. Tangannya masih terjulur mengapai tubuh Harry mendekat. Harry semakin tak kuasa untuk meninggalkan Ginny seperti itu. Ginny hampir seperti orang gila di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa, Harry? Kenapa harus kita? Kita yang merasakannya bersama bukan orang lain. Cinta kita, bukan orang lain," isak Ginny pilu. Tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuh Harry mensejajari ia berbaring.

Harry hanya bisa diam, menahan tangisnya yang semakin sesak. Ginny membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini semua karenanya.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu lagi. Meski untuk malam ini." Ginny menangkup wajah Harry begitu mereka saling pandang. Mereka mampu merasakan napas satu sama lain di kulit wajah yang semakin mendingin. Jika berpelukan bisa menghangatkan, Harry dan Ginny siap melakukannya lebih.

Harry menciumnya. Memberikan jawaban, "aku milikmu, Ginny. Selamanya!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Mungkin fic ini akan segera selesai, tapi.. belum tahu kapan. Hehehe.. yang penting ikuti terus dan ayo lah reviewnya! Sepi banget sekarang! Udah pada sibuk mau sekolah, ya? Atau udah bosen? Hemm.. Anne nggak tahu deh. Ya sudah ya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang akan ada kejutan lagi. Ada apa dengan Harry dan Ginny?**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya! Sampai jumpa ya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	15. Brother and Sister

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne kembali setelah sibuk heboh dengan hari pertama sekolah. Hayo, yang sekolah bagaimana hari pertamanya? Anne mah udah nggak sekolah lagi. Masih libur juga! Dari sibuknya ya di rumah, masak, sambil buat apa aja yang lebih produktif. Salam aja dari Anne buat para readers yang masih sekolah atau mau kuliah, semangat belajarnya, ya! baiklah sebelum lanjut, Anne balas review dulu!**

 **rivvxhyo80 :** akan ada pertemuan di sini, dan ini panjang! :)

 **syarazeina** : untuk tahu jawabannya baca aja yeee.. Guinevere sudah bobok, ya. Ini yang baru! Entahlah, tapi semoga bisa bikin baper lagi! :)

 **Ulilil Olala :** hemm setuju banget, Ron memang sengaja jadi keras banget di sini. Aduh si Maureen udah out ya masih dendam aja, kasihan,, Oh, ya aku buat Ron nggak jadi Auror itu kayak canonnya. Kalao nggak salah Mom Jo itu di masa depan buat si Ron dua tahun kerja Auror tapi terus mengundurkan diri dan bantu si George. Coba lihat wikia deh. hehehe love u! :)

 **Guest :** pertemuan di chapter ini ada.. tapi yang itu sabar dulu.. hehehe antre ketemunya. Hehehe :)

 **AMAZING :** Ada kejutan. Mari cari tahu! :)

 **BlaZe Velvet :** hehehe hebat bacanya ngebut. Kan kalo nggak ada Rita nggak rame :P

 **Afadh :** Loh masih ada ujian, ya? semoga sukses deh kuliahnya ya. Kalau enaknya sih si Ron itu sayang adek yang berujung kurang ajar. huahaha.. :)

 **Dande Liona** : Ron dan Harry sepertinya butuh duduk bareng terus bicara empat mata. Tanpa tonjok-tonjokkan! Mungkin begitu. Lanjut dehh! :)

 **alicia keynes** : namanya juga ujian buat pernikahan.. ada aja sebelum waktunya mereka bisa mendapat kebahagiaan (mungkin). Hahaha makasi loh, ya! :)

 **Yups, langsung aja, ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry berangkat ke perpustakaan lebih awal daripada biasanya. Lily sempat uring-uringan karena matanya tiba-tiba sakit saat Harry meneteskan ramuan dari St. Mungo. Apa boleh buat, Lily harus segera ikut bersamanya karena urusan pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu Harry untuk mengurus Lily. Harry sempat berpikir Ginny. Walaupun Ginny sudah mulai terbuka dengan Lily, bukan berarti dengan mudah Harry bisa menyerahkan Lily begitu saja. Bagaimana jika ada keluarga Weasely? Apa jadinya jika Lily bertemu Ron tanpa ada dirinya?

"Dad," panggil Lily menyadarkan Harry yang melamun di ujung rak buku. "Aku boleh bermain di sini saja. Aku tak mau ikut Uncle Brian."

Untuk kali ini, Harry tak bisa mengajak Lily masuk ke area baca. Pasalnya, hari ini perpustakaan itu akan dikunjungi oleh banyak anak dari salah satu sekolah. Mereka semua akan melakukan kunjungan khusus yang diadakan sekolah mereka pada beberapa tempat edukasi. Salah satunya adalah perpustakaan. Jadi, Harry harus rela untuk menempatkan Lily di luar area baca bersama Brian, salah satu pegawai yang berganti shift dengan Harry.

Brian menawarkan agar Lily bisa ia jaga di bagian lobi depan perpustakaan. Meskipun ia harus terlambat pulang. "Tak apa," ujar Brian, "kasihan Lily. Aku akan menjaganya."

Meski beberapa kali menolak, Lily pun akhirnya mau meski dengan cara terpaksa. Lily murung sejak Brian membawanya keluar. Hingga para rombongan anak-anak sekolah datang, Lily masih tak mau melakukan apapun. Biasanya, Lily paling suka jika ada suatu keramaian apalagi suara-suara anak.

"Lily, kamu kenapa? Ini bonekanya," Brian menyodorkan boneka kelinci merah muda pada Lily. Memang Lily menerimanya, tapi dengan berat hati. Tidak ada yang bisa ia mainkan di sana. Ia dan Brian hanya duduk di sofa panjang dekat meja informasi.

Suara-suara riuh anak-anak menggetarkan hati Lily. "Pasti sangan seru sekali di dalam sana." Gerutu Lily. Brian menatapnya kasihan.

"Mereka ke dalam karena urusan sekolah, Lily. Nanti kalau kau sekolah, kau bisa diajak seperti mereka." kata Brian.

"Tapi aku mau sekarang, Uncle. Daddy jahat!"

Brian menggeleng-geleng lelah berusaha sabar. Ia baru saja menikah dan sedang dalam program untuk memiliki keturunan dengan istrinya. Setiap ada kesempatan Harry meminta menjaga Lily, Brian tak pernah melewatkannya. Urusan menjaga seperti ini, akan Brian terima dengan tangan terbuka. Baginya, hitung-hitung belajar mengasuh anak. "Daddymu sedang bekerja. Di dalam sana pasti repot. Daddy harus menjaga buku-buku di dalam agar tetap rapi. Tidak ada anak yang terluka."

"Kenapa tidak yang lain? Harus Daddy?" Lily masih tak terima.

"Daddymu itu kan hebat. Daddy sangat sayang padamu, pada anak-anak. Dibandingkan Uncle, Daddymu itu jauh lebih pintar untuk bersama anak-anak. Mereka semua pasti akan senang membaca jika bersama Daddy," Brian menengok sebentar ke dalam ruang baca. Harry tampak sibuk memberikan penjelasan pada sekitar sepuluh anak di depannya tentang beberapa buku bergambar hewan di tangannya. Wajah Harry terhiasi senyuman indah sambil sesekali mengusap kepala anak-anak itu.

Tubuh Lily tegap ketika Brian mengatakan kelebihan ayahnya jika bersama anak-anak. Lily memeluk boneka kelincinya pelan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sambil tersenyum manis. Di kepalanya mengulang memori wajah ayahnya yang tampan dengan kacamata. Sangat baik dan begitu menyayanginya.

"Daddymu adalah pria yang hebat!" kata Brian kembali bangga. "Aku tak tahu apakah bisa seperti dia, Lily. Dia bekerja keras untukmu."

Brian berhasil menyadarkan Lily dengan kata-katanya. Meski kini ia tak bisa melihat, secara rasa Lily tak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, bahkan hari-harinya tak bisa lepas dengan sang ayah. Lily tahu jika ayahnya tak akan pernah membuatnya terluka. Begitu juga pada orang lain.

"Ya," Lily mengangguk bangga, "Daddy orang baik—ehh!"

Seorang anak dengan kasar duduk di sisi Lily tanpa berkata-kata sebelumnya. Ia tertawa riang sama sekali tak peduli apalagi merasa bersalah pada Lily yang terdengar memekik kesakitan. "Sakit! Kamu siapa? Hati-hati kalau duduk!" Lily marah. Brian di sampingnya sampai terkejut dengan kedatangan anak lakil-laki itu.

"Haha.. akhirnya aku bisa keluar!"

"Hey, nak. Kau harusnya di dalam. Teman-teman semua sibuk mencari buku untuk di baca. Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Brian penasaran. Ia mengamati anak laki-laki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya, tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan cepak dan mata coklat bulat yang indah. "Kalau matanya hijau dan berkacamata sangat mirip James," batinnya merasa aneh.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam gelap itu mengintruksikan agar Brian memelankan suaranya. Telunjuknya di depan mulut sambil bersiut pelan. "Aku mohon, Uncle. Biarkan aku di sini.. aku—aku lelah. Ya, lelah. Sejak tadi siang, kami keliling tempat. Aku sudah ingin makan es krim di sekolah, eh, busnya belok kemari dan masuk ke perpustakaan." katanya. Tanpa ia sadari anak perempuan di sampinya, Lily, berusaha mengapai-gapai pundaknya. Merabanya tak jelas.

"Hey, kau kenapa. Aku di sini. Aku berkeringat, nanti tanganmu basah." Dengan lembut anak laki-laki itu menurunkan tangan Lily. Menyadari ada yang aneh, ia menatap Brian dan mengangkat bahunya tak paham.

Bibir Brian bergerak pelan berbicara tanpa suara menjelaskan bahwa Lily tak bisa melihat. Ada rasa iba ketika anak laki-laki itu kembali menatap wajah Lily. "Ah, maafkan aku, ya. Aku tak tahu kalau kau kesakitan—"

"Tak apa," potong Lily cepat, "tadi kau bilang mau makan es krim? Aku juga."

"Hem, aku mau makan es krim sekarang. Aku haus!"

Dengan inisiatifnya melihat keakraban dua anak-anak itu, Brian memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata, "biar Uncle belikan, ya. Uncle juga mau es krim. Di kantin ada es krim yang enak. Yang waktu itu pernah kau beli, Lily."

"Ah, iya. Itu enak sekali, Uncle. Belikan itu saja. Kau mau?" tawar Lily pada anak di sampingnya.

"Mau, Uncle. Terima kasih!"

Sebelum pergi, Brian sempat berpesan agar dua anak-anak itu tetap diam di tempat dan jangan pergi kemana pun. Terutama pada Lily. "Tetaplah di sini, Lily. Nanti Daddymu marah!" pesan Brian.

Sembari menunggu, Lily kembali memainkan boneka kelincinya tanpa menghiraukan anak laki-laki di sisinya yang sejak Brian pergi terus memandanginya. Lily tak tahu jika ia menjadi objek utama di mata anak laki-laki itu. "Hey," panggil Lily tiba-tiba. Badan si anak laki-laki terlonjak kaget. Ia sampai tertawa karena keterkejutannya itu.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu tertawa?" tanya Lily bingung!"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut." Jawabnya sambil kembali tertawa dan tetap memandang wajah Lily. "Aku melihatmu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau tak bisa melihat."

"Ow," Lily tak banyak menjawab sambil terus bermain.

"Oh, ya, namamu siapa? Kau di sini dengan siapa?"

James mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Lily namun tak disambut. Ia lupa jika Lily tak bisa melihat. Tangannya meraih tangan Lily dan menyalaminya. "James." Katanya.

"James? Namamu James?"

"Hem, kenapa?"

Lily menurunkan bonekanya lalu memusatkan pada genggaman tangan James. Entah mengapa, ia begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan itu. Jarinya terasa panjang dan basah. "Seperti nama Daddy." Jawab Lily tetap tersenyum. Suara Brian terdengar sedang mengobrol. Tidak begitu jelas, hanya saja Lily mengenal suara itu adalah Brian.

"Daddymu namanya James?"

"Ya, dia bekerja di dalam." Mereka sejenak diam, kemudian Lily kembali tersenyum berusaha menghadapkan wajahnya pada James. "Aku Lily."

"Lily. Namanya bagus. Dulu Mummy pernah bilang kalau seandainya aku punya adik perempuan akan diberi nama Lily."

Lily membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ternyata ada yang suka dengan namanya. "Lalu nama adikmu siapa?" tanya Lily.

"Albus. Dia laki-laki. Namanya aneh, ya. Kata Mummy, itu adalah nama dari orang hebat yang selalu dikenang oleh Daddy. Kalau namaku seperti nama Grandpaku yang sudah meninggal."

"Jadi," Lily kembali memeluk boneka kelincinya, "kau tak punya adik perempuan."

James terdiam. Sampai saat ini ia masih ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Tapi ada daya, ia tak mungkin bisa memiliki adik perempuan jika ibu dan ayahnya tak lagi bersama. James menjelaskan pada Lily jika mungkin takdirnya memiliki adik akan berhenti hanya pada Albus. "Daddy pergi. Aku dan Al hanya tinggal bersama Mummy. Tapi, sekarang aku dan Al tinggal di rumah Grandma dan Grandpa. Mummy selalu bersedih. Mummy membenci Daddy dan semua orang bilang kalau aku tak punya Daddy sekarang."

Suara James terdengar serak di telinga Lily. seolah melihatnya sendiri, tangan Lily tergerak naik menyentuh pipi James lantas menghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Jangan bersedih," bisik Lily, "kata Daddy kita harus jadi anak yang kuat, James." Tangan kecil Lily dengan lembut membersihkan air mata James. Meski dengan susah payah, Lily berhasil menghapus bulir air matanya tanpa melukai penglihatan James.

"Karena kau punya Daddy—"

"Aku tak punya Mummy." Potong Lily membuat James terdiam. Lily tersenyum disela tatapan kosongnya, "Mummyku meninggal. Aku tak penah bisa bertemunya lagi sekarang. Tapi, kata Daddy aku tak boleh sedih. Karena Mummy bisa sedih kalau melihatku menangis. Mummyku di surga masih bisa melihatku apalagi Daddymu yang masih ada. Jangan sampai ia bersedih melihatmu menangis."

James tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Lily. Mengaguminya seperti melihat malaikat. Hatinya perlahan terbuka, ketika Lily memintanya untuk berhenti bersedih. Nasib Lily jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada dirinya. Ia masih bisa melihat ayahnya hidup. Sementara Lily tidak. Tapi apa yang dilihat James jauh berbeda dari yang selayaknya dirasa seseorang yang kehilangan orang paling disayang.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Brian tampak muncul di balik pintu sambil membawa dua cup es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Brian tersenyum lebar pada James, menunjukkan kedua es krim yang ia bawa. "Makanlah.. dari tadi Uncle lihat kalian berbicara seru sekali. Uncle tak berani mendekat, jadi Uncle makan dulu es krim Uncle di sana sambil ngobrol." Brian menyempatkan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang wanita muda dari ujung gerbang perpustakaan. "Kalian terlihat begitu akrab. Seperti kakak adik." Tujuknya pada si wanita.

Lily dibantu oleh Brian untuk memakan es krimnya sementara James memegang sendiri cup es krimnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Enak, kan, James? Dulu Daddy membelikan yang tiga rasa dengan ekstra jelly. Itu enak sekali! Tapi yang ini enak juga, kok, Uncle. Hehehe. Terima kasih." Ujar Lily sambil memeluk tubuh Brian.

"Aku juga terima kasih, Uncle." James mengangguk sopan pada Brian. "Kapan-kapan aku akan ke sini lagi. Aku penasaran dengan es krim yang kau bilang itu, Lily."

Dari arah belakang sofa, seorang pria muda tampak terburu-buru keluar dan berteriak memanggil-manggil James. Seragam merah yang ia pakai menandakan ia masih bagian dari sekolah Tuckswood Academy.

"Mr. Veill?" James tergagap dijemput sang guru.

"Oh, James. Kau di sini, ayo masuk. Kita sudah akan kembali ke sekolah!"

James berpamitan pada Lily dan juga Brian. James mengaku jika ia masih ingin bersama Lily dan juga Brian di sana, namun ia harus segera bergabung dengan rombongannya segera. James membawa tubuh Lily pada pelukannya. "Thank you, Lily. Aku seperti punya adik." James melepas pelukannya sambil memandang Lily untuk kesekian kalinya. James tak pernah bosan dengan wajah Lily. "Bolehkan aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku?"

Brian merangkul pundak Lily senang melihat anak-anak yang baru saja berkenlan terlihat begitu akrab seperti James dan Lily. Bahkan di mata Brian, James dan Lily memiliki kemiripan ketika tersenyum. "Ayo, Lily. Kau mau tidak punya kakak seperti James?" goda Brian.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Uncle. James anak yang baik. Bukan begitu, kan, James?"

Mendengar jawaban Lily, hati James seperti disiram bunga-bunga yang indah. Seperti disambut hangat. Ia bahkan sampai memekik keras sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Lily untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk kali ini, James refleks.

 _"Thank you!"_

* * *

Harry murung ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya. Lily lah yang merasakan perubahan itu. Dan saat makan malam, ia mulai menanyakan masalah itu. "Daddy kenapa?" tanya Lily. Sesendok kentang panggang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Daddy hanya kelelahan."

Bohong. Harry harus berbohong pada Lily karena bukan karena kelelahan alasannya murung malam ini. Sejak kedatangan rombongan para murid Tuckswood Academy, dada Harry seperti meloncat keluar. Ia senang karena itu adalah rombongan dari sekolah yang sama dengan James. Namun sayang, Harry sama sekali tak melihat James di sana.

Sampai-sampai Harry harus rela terujun langsung menangani anak-anak yang ingin membaca demi menemukan James di sana. Hingga acara kunjungan berakhir, sama sekali Harry tak menemukan batang hidung putra sulungnya. "Dad merindukanmu, James." Batin Harry.

"Daddy—" Panggil Lily pelan, Harry menurunkan sendoknya panik, "aku tak apa. Aku hanya senang tadi bertemu dengan seorang anak yang.. baikkk sekali, Daddy. Tapi dia sebenarnya nakal. Dia kabur dari dalam perpustakaan. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga kalau dia tak suka membaca, eh, ternyata dia kelelahan dan makan es krim denganku dan Uncle Brian."

"Anak? Siapa Lily? Dia nakal?"

"Iya, tapi dia anak yang baik.. Dia hanya mudah bersedih." Suara Lily perlahan memelan.

Harry memilih untuk mendengarkan Lily. Entah mengapa ia mulai tertarik. "Daddynya pergi. Jadi dia tinggal hanya bersama Mummynya dan adik laki-lakinya. Padahal ia sangat ingin punya adik perempuan, Daddy."

Sejenak, Lily terdiam. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah James dan keinginannya yang besar untuk bertemu kembali. "Bahkan, Daddy tahu tidak namanya siapa?"

Harry menggeleng sampai membuat dahi Lily mengernyit menunggu. Ah, ia lupa jika Lily tak menerima jawaban gerak. "Siapa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Seperti Daddy. James."

* * *

Setiap malam, Ginny tak pernah bosan untuk tidur larut demi menunggu seseorang muncul di puntu kamarnya bersama suara desingannya. Orang yang sama akan muncul di sana saat jam masuk antara pukul 11 sampai 12 tengah malam. Orang yang sama. Pria yang sama. Seperti malam ini, Ginny masih menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya suara pertanda kedatangannya terdengar.

"Selamat malam, Ginny."

Harry muncul sambil membawakan satu kotak pizza. "Ini yang kau mau, kan?" tunjukknya.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin memakannya. Thanks."

Ginny membuka kotak pizza pesanannya malam ini dan melahap satu potong dengan perlahan. Harry hanya memandangnya senang mengingat ia harus mengantre membelinya di salah satu kedai makanan siap saji. "Lapar?" tanya Harry heran.

"Ya, sejak pagi James dan Al bertengkar dan tak mau mengalah karena mainan Al jatuh ke kubangan lumpur para babi di the Burrow. James tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di sana. Al marah dan.. ya, namanya juga Al. Diam-diam begitu, kalau sudah marah menakutkan juga."

"Sama sepertimu!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama membuat pertemuan malam rutin itu semakin terasa hangat. Meski harus secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka tak pernah merasa terganggu. Para anak terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Sementara Lily, harus dipasang mantera pemantau karena Harry harus pergi setiap malamnya. Tentu saja, Harry tak pulang. Ia tidur di rumahnya sendiri, di kamar lamanya bersama Ginny. Hanya sekadar tidur, atau bisa saja lebih dari itu.

"Aku jadi teringat dengan ceritamu beberapa minggu lalu, saat kau cerita tentang Lily yang bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama James di perpustakaan. Dan ternyata, James juga bercerita tentang Lily."

"Oh, ya?"

Berselang tiga minggu lebih setelah acara kunjungan sekolah James di perpustakaan tempat Harry bekerja, Ginny baru teringat jika James juga sempat bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis buta di perpustakaan yang membuatnya sangat ingin memiliki adik perempuan.

"Seandainya saja mereka bisa bertemu dan mengenal siapa diri mereka masing-masing." Kata Ginny sambil bergelung manja di pelukan Harry. pizzanya tersisa satu potong dan pinggiran kering yang tak termakan oleh Ginny.

Harry membelai lembut rambut Ginny dan menciumnya dalam. "Hanya masalah waktu. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan tahu. Asalkan—" Harry membalik tubuh Ginny agar menghadapnya, "kau mau menerima siapa sebenarnya Lily."

Ginny mengecup bibir Harry cepat lantas berkata, "aku menerima Lily seperti aku menerimamu dalam hidupku." Dan Ginny kembali melumat bibir Harry jauh lebih lama. Memainkan lidahnya di tengah-tengah suara desahan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Harry merapalkan pelan mantera wajibnya malam ini. Jika itu terucap, seketika itu pula tubuh mereka menghangat. Tidak akan seindah saling membalas senyum hingga pelukan dan cumbuan mesra. Kali ini Harry yang pertama membawa bibi Ginny untuk kembali dikecup.

"Rasa saus tomat." Goda Harry. Bibirnya dikecap beberapa kali merasakan sisa jejak bibir Ginny setelah kenyang memakan pizza.

Ginny terkiki pelan, "kau rasa mint. Pasta gigimu masih sama seperti dulu." Ginny mengecupnya lagi. "Dan aku suka."

Lagi-lagi, Harry sudah menghilang dari ranjang saat matahari pagi mulai meninggi. Hanya beberapa kali ia terbangun sepagi ini. Itu pun karena dibangunkan Harry. Tapi sungguh berbeda dengan hari ini, ia bangun awal meski Harry tak ada untuk membangunkannya. Melainkan rasa berat diulu hati dan berat di kepala.

Perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk.

Ginny berusaha meraih pakaiannya yang tertumpuk rapi di sisi ranjang meski tak dilipat. Seperti biasa, setiap mereka melakukan pergulatan hebat malam sebelumya, Harry pasti akan membantu mengumpulkan pakaian Ginny sebelum ia pergi. Sehingga Ginny bisa cepat memakai kembali pakaiannya jika ada seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba saat ia belum sepenuhnya bangun. Saat Ginny terakhir memakai celana piamanya, Ginny mendapati satu kotak pizza di atas meja. Sisa makan malamnya dari Harry.

"Aku kebanyakan makan? Oh, Merlin!"

Ginny mengerang keras. Berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tenggorokannya yang kering. Membuat suara menjijikan.. dan terpaku di depan kaca wastafel. Pagi ini, Ginny seperti diingatkan oleh sesuatu.

"Benarkah?" batinnya bimbang. Ia baru saja menyadari telah melewatkan apa yang harusnya ia terima.. bulan ini.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Huhuhu.. ada yang bisa tebak chapter selanjutnya bagaimana? Awwww... tunggu saja! Sekolah yang pinter ya, adek-adekku! *sok tua***

 **Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Sampai jumpa dengan Harry Ginny di chapter selanjutnya! Eh.. dan juga Ron! Upss! Hehehe :)**

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	16. Membawanya Pulang

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi dengan keputusan akhir.. ini ada chapter-chapter akhir! Waaaa.. sebenarnya masih banyak konflik yang pengen Anne buat di sini, Celahnya banyak banget! Tapi Anne rasa mungkin ini sudah terlalu panjang dan kalau terus dipanjangin bisa nggak akan kelar. So, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan segera selesai. Bagaimana? Nggak apa, kan?**

 **Karena berhubung Anne udah nggantuk dan.. kedinginan (seharian ini hujan jadi dingin banget). Anne pengen cepet tidur. Untuk review, mungkin akan Anne akumulasi jawabnya sama review kalian di chapter ini, ya! Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sudah Anne baca, kok! Thanks banget!**  
 **So, langsung saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _"Hi, love!"_

Harry datang lagi. Ginny segera menegakkan badannya dari ranjang lantas bersandar nyaman di sana. Tanpa menunggu dipanggil, Harry naik perlahan ke atas ranjang, mengecup bibir Ginny dan memeluknya sebentar. "Kau memintaku datang malam ini, memangnya ada apa? Kau pucat. Katakan jika kau sakit?" tanya Harry menanyakan hal tak biasa yang Ginny inginkan sore tadi. Sepulang dari kerja, ia mendapatkan surat Ginny tergeletak di kamarnya bertuliskan undangan untuk datang malam ini. Perasaan Harry tak enak.

"Aku hanya ingin.. ingin bersamamu." Jawab Ginny gugup.

"Merlin, kau ada apa, sih. Manja sekali. Tapi tak apa, kemarilah. Bukankah biasanya kita memang seperti ini? Tanpa kau minta pun malam ini aku akan datang, Ginny." Harry kembali mencium bibir Ginny di tambah ke atas kedua kelopak matanya.

Ginny mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, menikmati wajah Harry dan tersenyum akannya. "Terima kasih, Harry," bisiknya.

"Untuk?"

"Mau mencintaiku. Thank you, Harry."

Harry tersenyum memikirkan pernyataan Ginny. Ungkapan cinta antara mereka memang tak terhitung sedikit. Mereka mengenal sejak masih kecil, memadu kasih sejak remaja hingga dewasa. Mengenal satu sama lain dengan ungkapan cinta yang telah mengingat mereka. Seperti yang Ginny lakukan, adalah bukti betapa ia sangat mencintai Harry.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ginny. Apapun yang terjadi, suatu saat kita akan seperti dulu. Bersama. Melanjutkan yang telah kita mulai."

Ginny tertegun. Berharap jika semua itu benar. "Ya. Bersama."

* * *

"Harusnya kau memutuskan hubungan ini bukan malah membuat ikatan baru, Ginevra!"

Kursi panjang di halaman belakang hancur akibat lontaran mantera amarah Ron yang tak terkendali. Berawal dari Ginny tiba-tiba berkunjung dan beralasan untuk menjemput kedua putranya pulang, secara tiba-tiba membuat anggota keluarganya menaruh curiga. Kecurigaan akan sikap Ginny yang aneh mulai menjadi masalah, terlebih untuk Ron. Dengan kondisi wajah pucat, mati-matian Ginny tetap bersikap biasa saja saat menarik tangan Al dari pantauan Ron. Anak-anak sedang bermain bersama Ron dan George yang baru saja menutup toko mereka. Ada pula Angelina turut menemani bersama Molly.

Mereka semua melihat Ginny walaupun pada awalnya tak ada satupun yang berani menanyakan tentang keanehan itu. Beruntungnya Ginny tak mendapati Hermione di sana. Paling tidak, hari ini Ginny dapat lolos tanpa perlu bercerita banyak-banyak.

Sampai akhirnya, Angelina memanggil Ginny untuk sekadar duduk dan meminum wiski api. Tidak seperti biasa Ginny menolak. Sebagai ibu Molly tahu ada yang berbeda dengan putri satu-satunya itu. Didekatinya Ginny sambil bertanya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan mudah Ginny hanya mengangguk dan berusaha terus menjauh. Molly terus saja memaksa. Menarik lengan Ginny hingga tas tangannya terlempar jatuh. Ceroboh, kancing penutup tasnya tak tertutup rapat membuat salah satu isi tasnya keluar. Sebuah kantung berlogokan St. Mungo mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Beberapa ramuan. Ron tak tahu itu, sebagai orang pertama yang memungutnya dari lantai ia memberikan ramuan itu pada Molly. Angelina pun turut memeriksanya. "Anti mual?" Ujar Angelina, "aku juga meminumnya ketika mengandung Roxie"

Semua orang menoleh bersamaan ke arah Angelina. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah ketika tiba-tiba saja Arthur keluar dari kamar sambil berteriak, "Ginny hamil?"

Mungkin memang itu yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya saja mereka belum tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Sementara Arthur yang baru datang langsung menyerbu Ginny dengan pelukan sambil mengutarakan kebahagiaannya akan mendapat cucu baru. Tanpa ia pikirkan hal itu wajar atau tidak mengingat kondisi hubungan anak dan menantunya itu.

"Ini anak Harry dan kau tak bisa memisahkan aku lagi dengannya, Ron. Ini anaknya!"

"Tapi kau tahu dia sudah menyiakan hidupmu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kau lupa saat itu kau hamil? Kau mau mengulang beratnya masa-masa itu lagi, Ginny?"

Tubuh Ron segera ditarik mundur oleh Arthur dan Geroge. Molly menyerah dan membiarkan Angelina menahan tubuh Ginny mendekati sofa panjang. Molly lebih dulu mengambil alih para cucunya menjauh. Di halaman belakang, Al begitu ketakutan. "Grandma, ada apa dengan Mummy?" tanya Al sambil memeluk erat pinggang Molly. James di sisinya ikut merasakan ketakutan yang sama sembari melirik mencari tahu keadaan ibunya.

"Mummy OK?" tanya James.

"Yeah," jawab Molly ragu, "mungkin kalian akan mendapat adik sebentar lagi. Dan.. sebagai kakak, kalian harus menjaga Mummy kalian sampai adik kalian lahir."

"Daddy juga pasti akan menjaga Mummy, kan, Grandma. Iya, kan!"

James tampak semangat mendengar ia akan memiliki adik lagi. pertemuannya dengan Lily membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki adik perempuan. Dan kini, keinginannya itu akan terwujud. Dengan penuh semangat, James lepas dari penjagaan Molly lantas berlari menuju ibunya di ruang tengah.

Ginny dan Ron masih kuat berdebat tentang keputusan Ginny yang secara terang-terangan menginginkan Harry kembali ke kehidupannya. "Dengan anak ini, tak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi Harry kembali pulang pada keluarganya sendiri. Siapapun itu, begitu juga kau—"

"Tak bisa!" Teriak Ron. Wajahnya memerah dengan tongkat siap ia keluarkan dari balik jaketnya. "Kalau pun dia bisa kembali pulang.. kau akan melihat mayatnya di depan mata kepalamu."

"RON!" Teriak Ginny coba menahan.

Ron melangkah cepat menuju perapian siap mendatangi pria yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ginny. Di sana, Ron sempat tertahan ketika mendengar James berteriak kegirangan dengan kabar kehamilan Ginny. James berseru bahagia dan mengatakan jika ia akan menjaga Ginny dan calon adiknya dari siapapun yang akan berbuat jahat. "Aku akan menjaganya, Mummy. Daddy juga akan menjaga Mummy dan calon adikku di sini."

Genggaman bubuk floo di tangan Ron terjatuh sebagian. Jemarinya bergetar tak kuat menahan luapan emosinya yang jungkir balik antara marah dan iba. Ginny adalah adiknya. Ia wajib bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Ginny juga. Sedangkan ia sendiri secara tidak langsung membuat Ginny diserang rasa takut. Satu sisi Ron tak mau adiknya tersiksa, tapi ia tak terima dengan perbuatan Harry pada Ginny.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya. Kau harus membayar semuanya, Potter!"

Ginny menggeleng tak mau. Airmatanya terus beruraian sambil memeluk James.

"Tetaplah di sini, jika kau tak mau aku benar membawanya pulang kehadapanmu benar-benar tanpa nyawa."

* * *

Harry mendapat libur dua hari di akhir pekan ini, sebagai ganti telah membuat kunjungan perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja mendapatkan reputasi baik di mata beberapa sekolah. Ia pun mendapat bonus lebih sehingga ingin sekali untuk mengajak Lily jalan-jalan membeli boneka baru yang sangat diinginkan putri kecilnya itu. Hanya itu yang bisa Harry berikan untuk Lily mengingat ia tak mungkin bisa bebas mengajak Lily berjalan-jalan di dunia sihir dan memperkenalkannya dengan hal-hal yang telah menjadi kelebihannya.

Pada saatnya tiba, Harry yakin Lily akan mendapat hak untuk mengenal dunianya.

Suara berdesis di perapian rumah Ginny yang sepi. Ron memilih untuk mendatangi rumah Ginny karena ia tak tahu di mana keberadaan Harry di dunia Muggle. Ron tak tahu harus bergerak ke mana. Ia terus menyusuri sudut-sudut rumah, melihat ke segala aspek benda rumah tangga itu untuk melihat adakah petunjuk untuk menemukan keberadaan Harry. Nyatanya, Ron sama sekali tak menemukan apapun.

Ron berhenti di depan kamar. Pintu itu terkunci sehingga ia tak bisa masuk.

 _"Alohomora!"_

Cahaya kuning keemasan masuk ke sela lubang kunci dan dengan ajaib pintu itu pun terbuka. Kamar itu masih sama seperti biasa. Masih dengan furnitur yang sama. Bau parfum Ginny mendominasi di sana. Tidak ada jejak Harry, meski foto pria itu masih terpasang di atas meja membaca Ginny.

Ron mengangkat foto Harry. Membisikkan rasa kecewanya pada sosok gambar sang adik ipar. Mata Ron memicing, menahan kabut dendam yang terus menguasainya. "Kau menghancurkan hidupnya—"

"Ginny, kau di dalam?"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka pelan. Sosok pria dengan rambut hitam gelap muncul di balik pintu turut menyungkinkan senyumannya, "Lily tertidur saat aku ajak berApparate, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Gin—Ron," Harry menghentikan panggilannya.

Itu bukan Ginny.

Mata Harry langsung tertuju pada tongkat Ron yang telah siap menyerang. Tangannya bergerak kaku meremas gagang kayu berkekuatan sihir itu di sisi tubuhnya. Ron mengangguk menyambut kedatangan Harry ke dalam kamar. Belum saatnya untuk menyerang, Ron membiarkan Harry mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar masih sama.. Potter."

Harry tak berbicara apapun. Ia tetap berusaha kuat menatap mata Ron.

"Aku tahu kau hebat di berbagai hal. Kau jauh lebih tenang meski jauh di dalam hatimu ada yang berkecambuk di sana. Kau bisa memendam kemarahan dan meluapkannya dengan cara yang lebih sakral dan kadang tak masuk akal."

Brak! Pintu tertutup perlahan akibat dorongan tangan Harry. Hanya ada ia dan Ron, serta mantera peredam suara yang melindungi mereka. Harry menghela napasnya berat berusaha kuat mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Ron.

"Aku percaya padamu, Harry. Aku adalah orang yang rela berdiri di depanmu untuk membela semua yang kau yakini. Meski semua orang mencacimu aku siap membuat dirimu kuat.. karena aku percaya. Dengan cara apapun kau buat semuanya seperti nyata. Sampai akhirnya sekarang aku sadar, aku memang tak boleh terlalu percaya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada sahabat terbaikku sendiri."

"Ron—"

"Aku tak pernah bisa memahami isi kepalamu, Harry. Karena cara berpikirmu yang sangat sulit untuk bisa diterima banyak orang. Itulah tabiat aslimu. Tak kurang aku mengenal semua itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun."

Harry mengerang pelan, "aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan semuanya—"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan Ginny!"

"Apa?"

Ron memasukkan tongkatnya ke balik jaketnya. Memutuskan untuk tak melakukan serangan apapun untuk memberi pelajaran pada Harry. Ron masih melihat Harry adalah pria baik yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Bukan musuh.

"Kenapa? Aku harus bertemu dengannya, Ron. Perasaanku tak enak seharian. Aku takut Ginny sakit—"

"Kami bisa menjaganya. Jika kau mau dia selamat, jauhi Ginny. Dia akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tak hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya lagi."

Harry berbalik menyerang Ron dengan remasan kuat di krah jaketnya meminta penjelasan lebih. "Katakan ada apa? Ginny kenapa?" paksa Harry.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, dia akan siap menerima semuanya jauh lebih baik seperti dulu saat kau meninggalkannya. Ginny dan anak-anakmu kuat tanpa dirimu. Jadi biarkanlah mereka hidup bahagia seperti biasa.. tanpa ada kau."

"Tidak!" Harry menolak.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Mulut Harry bergetar. Ia tak tahu akan menjadi kata keberapa ia mengatakan jawaban itu. lidahnya ringan, bahkan hatinya akan selalu tenang ketika mengucapkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya." Katanya tegas. Tanpa ragu.

"Oleh sebab itu, tinggalkan Ginny sekarang! Dan kami tak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi. Bahagiakan putrimu dan biarkan Ginny membahagiakan putra-putra kalian.. sendiri."

Dan Ron berApparate pergi. Meninggalkan Harry yang terduduk di lantai kamar. Menangis sendirian.

* * *

Kedatangan Ron di the Burrow mendapat sambutan tegang dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Bahkan Hermione tampak datang setelah dari Kementerian. Ia telah tahu semuanya dari Molly dan Angelina yang menceritakan semua tindakan Ron yang mengejar Harry. hermione paling pertama menyambut Ron dan memeriksa wajahnya. Takut, jika Ron benar-benar berkelahi dengan Harry.

Hermione mengelus permukaan kulit pipi suaminya lantas bertanya, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan—"

"Bantu Ginny pindah ke Shell Cottage sekarang. Aku sudah menghubungi Bill dan Fleur untuk menyiapkan tempat Ginny, James, dan Al, di sana. Aku akan mengemasi semua barang-barangnya sebentar lagi dan membawanya ke sana." Jelas Ron sama sekali tak mempedulikan semua pandangan penuh tanya dari keluarganya.

Ginny berdiri dari bangkunya menghampiri Ron tak percaya. Ia dan anak-anaknya harus pindah dari rumahnya dan Harry. Rumah mereka sendiri. "Aku harus pulang, Ron!" pekik Ginny tak terima.

"Kau sudah pulang. Ini keluargamu! Dan dia.. sudah pulang ke keluarganya."

Badan Ginny melemas. Ia tak percaya Ron benar-benar melakukan semuanya demi memisahkan dirinya dengan Harry. "Kau jahat, Ron!" ungkapnya lantas berlari menuju kamar lamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ginny," Ron terus membatin dalam hati, berharap semua yang telah ia lakukan menjadi jalan yang paling baik untuk kebahagiaan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

* * *

Dan seperti malam biasanya, Harry mendatangi kamar yang sama untuk menemui seseorang yang sama. Namun ia tersadar, jika memang sejak malam ini ia harus rela mendatangi kamar yang telah kosong. Hanya ranjang, lemari, meja membaca dan beberapa furnitur lain tanpa isi.

Ginny benar-benar telah pergi.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Huwoooo... bagaimana, ya? Endingnya jadi kayak apa ini hayo! Tunggu dan ikuti terus kelanjutannya yang entah berakhir di chapter berapa. heheh..**

 **Maaf kalo masih ada typo dan Anne tunggu reviewnya! Anne sayang kalian.**

 **PS: yang punya akun Tumblr, bisa follow tumblr Anne ya, di anneliesshofia dot tumblr dot com. Akan banyak info soal fic-fic Anne di sana :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	17. Hermione

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi dan kali ini agak sore. Ya, sebenarnya kemarin sudah mau post tepat di ulang tahunnya abang kita tercinta, bang Dan Radcliffe. Tapi apa daya, Anne belum siap buat post chapter ini dikarenakan banyak yang harus Anne ubah. Hem.. berhubung kali ini udah selesai, Anne post aja. Tapi sebelumnya Anne akan balas review dulu!**

 **ninismsafitri:** aduhhh Ron mah susah buat nenaginnya :(

 **sakawuningbunga:** Wahh gimana ya udah kepanjangan, takutnya kalau dipanjangin nggak selesai-selesai. Takut banyak yang bosen. Nggak apa ya sampe beberapa chapter lagi aja. hehehe :)

 **AMAZING:** baverrr :P lagu yang Anne nyanyi ngasal itu lagunya demi lovato judulnya in case :)

 **Choco princes:** endingnya tunggu aja deh.. :)

 **alicia keynes:** aduh masih betah ya, takut kalo fic ini kepanjangan bisa bikin bosen. Gimana ya? Em.. Ron sama Harry semakin dewasa pikirnya sama-sama kolot :)

 **Dande Liona:** Dan chapter ini wanita penolong itu muncul! :)

 **Luna:** thanks ya :)

 **Afadh:** aku juga jadi nggak bisa nebak jalan pikiran Ron walahh :P maunya adeknya nanti apa, nih? hehehe :)

 **Ulilil Olala:** ayo gebukin ron bareng wkwkwkw.. maureen lagi, dahhh, dia udah di surga! Hehehe wah kamu juga masih mau terus ya.. jadi galau buat mau tamatin. Hemmm :(

 **Bailkah semoga bisa terjawab, dan kita langsungkan saja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Hampir lima bulan lamanya, Harry terus dihantui oleh semua rasa takutnya kehilangan Ginny. Ia tak punya kabar tentang hidup istri dan anak-anaknya. Ya, bahkan James pun di ketahui telah pindah dari Tuckswood Academy. Kini, hanya ada ia berdua bersama Lily menempati rumah lamanya. Harry tak pernah berhenti berharap jika suatu saat, Ginny akan kembali dan melihatnya menunggu di rumah mereka.

Sementar itu, kondisi Lily semakin membaik. Matanya tak seburuk pertama kali ia dibawa ke St. Mungo. Lily tak sepenuhnya mampu melihat. Dari pengakuannya pada sang ayah, Lily dapat melihat cahaya dan objek berbentuk meski sangat amat minim, tidak terfokus dan buram. Sehingga oleh healer Lou, Lily diberikan kacamata untuk membantu penglihatannya. Tidak cukup baik memang, tetapi sangat membantu. Bersama Harry, Lily turut tinggal bersama di sana. Mereka pindah dan memilih tinggal di sana. Harry benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dari perpustakaan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Hanya berdua di rumah sebesar itu. Karena sepi, Lily lebih memilih sering tidur menemani ayahnya di kamar terbesar rumah keluarga Potter.

Malam ini, Lily masih memakai kacamatanya. Harry telah memintanya untuk melepas kacamata itu karena mereka siap untuk tidur namun Lily tak mau. Di atas ranjang Harry, Lily berbaring menyamping sambil bermain kancing piama di depan dada Harry. "Kenapa Auntie Ginny pergi?" ujar Lily pelan.

Ia lantas mendongak melihat wajah sang ayah. "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya lebih dekat, Daddy." Lanjut Lily. "Kalau sedekat ini, aku bisa melihatnya." Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan ke wajah ayahnya.

Harry memeluk tubuh putrinya. Mengusap punggungnya pelan sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang. "Daddy akan cari. Daddy juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Auntie Ginny." Harry berkata sambil berurai airmata.

"Daddy—mencintai Auntie Ginny?"

"Hem?"

Di telinganya, Harry tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang di katakan Lily. Mencintai? Makna apa yang diinginkan dari seorang anak yang baru saja menginjak usia empat tahun?

"Daddy—" panggil Lily lagi, "Daddy mencintai Auntie Ginny, kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

Harry masih enggan menjawab Lily meskipun ia telah mengetahui jawabannya. Ia memperhatikan mata Lily perlahan terpejam di balik lensa kacamatanya. Meski memaksa untuk terjaga, Lily hanya anak-anak yang tak mampu bertahan lama untuk tidak tidur larut malam. Pelan-pelan Harry melepas kacamata itu dan bergerak menyamping untuk meletakkannya di tempat yang aman.

Badan Harry berbalik, meraih pinggiran meja untuk menyandingkan kacamata Lily dengan miliknya, saat itulah Lily berkata, "Auntie Hermione yang bilang."

Harry tercengang. Sepengetahuannya, Lily sama sekali belum ia perkenalkan pada Hermione. Bertemu untuk saling bertegur sama saja ia belum pernah. Mereka hanya saling bertemu saat beberapa kesempatan pertama kali ia pulang. Tapi malam ini, Lily begitu jelas menyebut nama Hermione seolah anak itu benar-benar mengenalnya. Tidak percaya dengan cerita Lily, Harry mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh siapa Hermione yang Lily maksud.

"Auntie Hermione bilang kalau dulu Daddy dan Auntie Ginny saling mencintai. Begitu juga sampai saat ini." Lily makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Harry masih bercerita, "kalian jadi Daddy dan Mummy dari anak bernama James dan Albus. Dan sebenarnya nama Daddy itu adalah.. Harry. Nama Daddy itu Harry.. Potter."

"Lily—"

"Jadi aku punya kakak?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Lily tersenyum. Selama ini ia selalu berharap memiliki saudara untuk menemaninya bermain. Tapi ia tak pernah berani untuk mengutarakan permintaannya itu. Menurut Brian –tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu hiperbolis, mengatakan padanya bahwa memiliki saudara sangat sulit untuk ayahnya. Apalagi ibunya telah meninggal. "Tidak ada yang membawa bayinya dari surga. Padahal, Mummy sekarang ada di surga, kan, Daddy? Aku harusnya bertemu lagi dengan Uncle Brian." Tutur Lily sangat lugu. Harry tak bisa menyalahkan keinginan putrinya. Lily hanya bersama Harry. Seharian jika lepas dari perpustakaan. Lily tak ubahnya anak kesepian tanpa teman. Usianya yang belum cukup untuk sekolah membuatnya harus lama tinggal di rumah. Tidak keluar karena tak ada yang mau menjaganya, terlebih ketika ia buta.

Harry sebenarnya takut untuk bercerita lebih jauh tentang dirinya dan Ginny, namun ia masih tak percaya Lily mengetahui semua itu dari seorang Hermione. "Auntie Hermione mendatangimu?" tanya Harry. Di situlah Lily mengangguk. Matanya semakin tak kuat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hanya anggukan kecil sampai akhirnya Lily benar tertidur.

Dalam sepi, Harry berbisik lirih, "Hermione, kapan kau bertemu Lily—"

"Saat kau berkemas sebelum pindah kemari. Di rumahmu yang lama."

Harry mengenal suara jawaban itu. Jelas di tengah malam yang sepi. Ia bergegas mengambil kacamatanya untuk melihat seseorang di balik jendela kamarnya. Di atas bangku taman halaman samping rumahnya, seorang wanita bermantel coklat tebal terduduk sendiri. Ia melontarkan senyuman manisnya pada Harry sambil berseru. "Hai!"

"Her-Hermione?"

Hermione bangkit dari bangkunya melambaikan tangan pelan memberi isyarat itu memang dirinya. "Harry, kalau kau tak keberatan dan Lily bisa betah dengan suara Apparate, aku bisa datang ke kamarmu. Di sini dingin juga!" Sedikit berteriak, Hermione berharap Harry membolehkannya masuk.

"Sebentar," pesan Harry kembali masuk ke kamar. Dengan cepat ia mengucapkan mantera peredam suara di sekitar ranjang Lily. Ia tak mau ambil risiko jika Lily terbangun saat Hermine datang.

Setelah memastikan manteranya sukses, Harry memberi kode agar Hermione berApparate. Seseorang yang mampu membantunya akhirnya datang. Hanya Hermione yang kini menjadi harapan Harry untuk menemukan Ginny. Selain George, pria itu sangat sulit di hubungi. Sehingga tak ada salahnya Harry mencoba untuk meminta bantuan Hermione.

Tapak kaki Hermione bergerak pelan menjejak lantai kamar. Ia berhasil sampai tanpa melakukan kesalahan pendaratan jika dalam kondisi mengantuk. Ya, Hermione menguap pelan di hadapan Harry. "Kenapa kau masih menyempatkan datang kemari kalau kau mengantuk?" tegur Harry merasa kasihan pada Hermione.

"Kau tak suka aku datang? Aku hanya ingin memberi Lily kesempatan memiliki keluarga, Harry. Dan tentu saja untukmu."

Harry tertawa sambil menunduk, menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang aneh, harus menertawakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. "Bisakah kau tak sensitif seperti itu, Mione? Kau tahu—" Harry melirik ke arah Lily yang tertidur, "saat Lily menyebut namamu, aku seperti memiliki harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan Ginny. Tentu kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja tanpa memberikan informasi Ginny dan anak-anakku sekarang."

Kali ini Hermione yang tertawa. Tak percaya jika Harry masih seperti dulu. Seperti Harry yang ia kenal. Hermione terus mengamati tubuh Harry dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Perubahan drastis terjadi di diri Harry dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum traged itu. Harry jauh lebih kurus dan memiliki dagu berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan rambut-rambut hitam halusnya. Jauh lebih dewasa.

"Empat tahun lebih. Kau semakin tua, Harry!" tegur Hermione. Setidaknya pertemuan tengah malam mereka tidak terlarut dengan kepiluan.

"Di sana ada cermin, berkacalah! Dasar ibu-ibu!" Harry balasnya tak mau kalah. Hanya candaan kecil. Mereka hanya saling menilai dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Selesai melempar candaan, Hermione coba untuk mengungkit kedatanganny. Hermione beralih memperhatikan Lily di atas ranjang. Dengan penuh ketenangan, Lily seolah menyampaikan pesan jika tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Tak terusik dengan dada yang naik turun teratur. Senyuman Hermione terulas kecil di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, Lily lahir bersih. Dia tak tahu apapun dengan semua permasalahan kalian. Kau dan Ginny, begitu juga dengan ibunya. Namanya indah, Lily mengatakan padaku dengan bangga bahwa ibunya bernama Maureen Evans dan ayahnya James Evans."

Harry memilih untuk mendengarkan saja. Belum waktunya untuk ia masuk membalas semua penjelasan Hermione. "Aku pun tak punya pilihan nama lain jika menjadi kau. Toh, kau juga tak salah. Nama keluarga itu memang ada." Lanjut Hermione.

"Aku berharap keluarga ibuku mau memaafkanku." Jawab Harry.

"Ya, bahkan mereka bisa saja bangga padamu."

Harry memilih duduk di kursi baca Ginny, mengamati Hermione di atas ranjang smempermainkan rambut Lily. Ajaibnya, anak itu tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Harry—" panggil Hermione, ia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Lily, "jangan terlalu kolot!"

"Maksudmu?"

Hermione menepuk pipi Harry pelan lantas berkata, "ibarat gas beracun.. kau dan Ron itu sama. Jika Ron meledak, kalau kau hanya mendesis. Tapi itu juga menakutkan. Sama-sama mengeluarkan hal yang berbahaya. Hanya kau lebih halus, tidak ada yang tahu lalu membuat semua orang ikut merasakan akibatnya. Harry, aku kenal siapa kau. Aku hapal bagaimana jalan kerja otakmu, hanya saja itu terlalu rumit. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mempelajarinya sampai aku menemukan sebuah kesimpulan."

Harry masih tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ditatapnya Hermione, membiarkannya kembali berbicara tentang dirinya. "Kau.. terlalu mudah membuka hatimu. Lembut, mudah tersentuh. Penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi kamu lupa akan sesuatu."

Telunjuk Hermione mengarah tepat ke dada Harry. Menyentuhnya seperti menujuk sesuatu yang penting. Memperjelas jika itu adalah milik Harry. "Hatimu tidak sama dengan hati orang lain. Ingat itu, Harry." ujar Hermione.

"Meskipun aku jelaskan dengan panjang lebar, yang lain bisa tak percaya. Dan tak mau tahu—"

"Itulah sebabnya. Cara yang kau pilih tidak selamanya tepat di mata orang lain. Aku, Ron, kami semua di keluarga Weasley.. Ginny." Hermione lantas terdiam sesaat setelah menyebut nama utama yang akan ia sampaikan pesannya

"Aku telah melukai hati Ginny."

"Benar!" Sela Hermione cepat. Dipandanginya wajah Harry hingga pertahanan pria itu untuk tetap tegar rubuh juga.

Harry tersedu menahan tangis. Seraut wajah Ginny tergambar jelas di matanya. Wanita cantik yang bertahun-tahun membuatnya merasa tak pernah sendiri. Penuh dengan cinta dan memiliki keluarga. Tapi karena kesalahannya sendiri, kini ia harus pergi. Dan Harry harus menerima kenyataan jika Ginny bak hilang bersama waktu.

Tangan Hermione terulur menunjukkan sesuatu pada Harry. "Dari Ginny," bisiknya. Hermione menyerahkan sebuah potret pusara hitam putih bergerak tak tentu. Terkadang yang tergambar di sana diam namun bisa saja bergerak aneh secara tiba-tiba. Harry mengambilnya perlahan. Ia tak tahu potongan seperti perkamen coklat itu diberikan oleh Hermione dengan mengatakan bahwa itu datang dari Ginny.. untuknya.

"Ini—"

"Dia perempuan, Harry."

"Maksudmu?"

Harry membalik lembar kecil potret itu. Bahwa sebenarnya ada sebuah tulisan tertera jelas di sana. Baby girl Potter. Harry membacakannya untuk Hermione. "Potter?" kembali Harry mengulang nama keluarganya sendiri lantas menoleh ke arah Lily di atas ranjang. Masih tenang dan tertidur pulas.

"Aku tak pernah mencetak hasil USG saat Lily di dalam kan—"

"Itu Lily yang lain. Ah kalau kau mau menamai calon putrimu ini Lily lagi."

Tawa Hermione pecah begitu saja, sementara itu Harry hanya terpaku dengan gambar sihir pergerakan janin yang kini ia pegang. Itu putrinya. Anaknya dan Ginny, sehingga secara cepat kemampuan Harry berpikir menarik garis kesimpulan jika kini Ginny sedang hamil.

"Ya, kau akan punya seorang putri lagi." Hermione menjabat tangan Harry lantas mengucapkan selamat, "mereka akan punya adik baru. James, Al, dan.. Lily."

"Di mana Ginny sekarang, Mione!"

Harry tak sadar langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Panik, Harry diserang dengan rasa senang sekaligus khawatir dengan hadirnya calon Potter kecil lainnya. Sementara itu ia sendiri lupa jika tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Ginny, kecuali jika ia bertanya pada Hermione. Gugup selalu membuat Harry berpikir tak realistis.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Harry. Jadi tenanglah dulu." Kata Hermione menarik Harry kembali duduk.

Harry menolak dan tetap berdiri bersihkeras memaksa ingin mencari Ginny. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Mione. Dulu aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan hamil, lalu sekarang.. Merlin—" Harry memekik keras menyadari kebodohannya. Rambut hitamnya semakin diacak-acak. Bergerak-gerak gusar tak jelas akan berbuat apa.

"Lalu mengapa Ron memintaku menjauhinya? Astaga, Hermione, aku ayah janin di kandungan Ginny. Aku berhak tahu tentang kehadirannya!"

"Ya, aku paham, Harry. Paham. Aku juga tak mengerti bisa-bisanya Ron memberikan ancaman gila pada kami untuk tidak menganggu rencanannya."

Harry memukul meja sangat keras hingga berdebum. Ia bebas melakukan itu selama mantera peredam suara di sekitar Lily masih terpasang. "Rencana Ron gila! Untuk memisahkan kami? Dia bilang untuk kebaikan Ginny dan anak-anak aku harus menjauhinya. Tapi dia lupa kalau itu anakku!"

"Yeah, aku minta, Harry. Selama ini Ron melarang kami semua untuk membantumu mempertemukan dengan Ginny. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa dengan mudah menerima semuanya. Memisahkan kalian karena Ron tak mau melihat Ginny lebih tersiksa jika kau meninggalkannya lagi, ia beranggapan bahwa lebih baik kalian lebih dahulu berpisah dan mengakhiri semuanya lebih awal sebelum luka semakin dalam. Namun lama kelamaan aku melihat hati Ginny, Harry. Aku melihat James dan Al. Mereka membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Dan aku sangat yakin, jika calon putri kecilmu juga sangat merindukan ayahnya."

"Bantu aku, Hermione." Harry meraih kasar kedua pundak kakak iparnya sambil memohon penuh. "Please! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tanggung. Aku ingin bertemu Ginny sekarang juga!"

Diperkuatnya genggaman tangan Harry di pundaknya. Hermione menepuk beberapa kali punggung tangan Harry sembari berharap ia mampu menguatkan. Ia tersenyum. "Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku kemari. Ayo!"

Dan mereka berApparate bersama. Setelah memastikan mantera pelindung untuk Lily yang masih tertidur bekerja dengan baik.

* * *

Perut menggelembungnya tak terlalu besar dibulan ke lima. Ginny selalu memperhatikan perkembangan perutnya dari sejak mengandung James, Albus, dan si kecil dalam perutnya kini. Jika Albus lebih kecil dari James, ukuran perut Ginny kali ini bisa dibalang jauh lebih kecil dari ketika ia mengandung Albus. Ginny selalu takut jika janinnya mengalami masalah. Tapi ia selalu berusaha yakin, jika calon putri kecilnya akan ikut bertahan meski kondisi tak selalu membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Mummy percaya kau bisa, sayang. Walaupun kau perempuan, kau bisa seperti Daddy. Memiliki hati yang baik namun kuat dan selalu tabah menjalani hidup. Hidupmu akan selalu bahagia, sayang, percayalah. Karena Mummy dan Daddy sangat menyayangimu—"

"Tentu saja. Sampai kapan pun Daddy akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Ginny terkejut. Tak jauh dari pandangannya kini, Harry datang bersama Hermione.

"Harry! Itu kau?" panggil Ginny.

"Benar, Ginny?" jawab hermione lebih dulu, "Daddy putrimu itu sudah tak sabar untuk memeluk ibunya." Goda Hermione sembari mendorong-dorong kecil tubuh Harry. "Atau bahkan menciumnya."

Ya, tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk diam, Harry langsung menyerbu tubuh Ginny dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mata Hermione bahkan sampai membulat sempurna ketika Harry mencium bibir Ginny dengan mesranya. Ia akhirnya berhasil menyatukan dua insan saling mencintai itu. Tidak ada yang salah, Harry dan Ginny berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yuhuu.. kalau Anne bisa perkirakan, di chapter 20 nanti fic ini akan selesai. Semoga saja!**

 **Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan tunggu kelanjutannya. Akankah pertemuan Harry dan Ginny benar terjadi? Tunggu, ya!**

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	18. Alasan untuk Pulang

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Kali ini Anne nggak bisa banyak nulis. Anne lagi masa-masa ujian minggu ini full. Jadi agak tersendat updatenya. Ini pun di sela belajar. So, Anne sekali lagi minta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan kurangnya words. Semoga masih bisa kena feelnya, ya. Kali ini ada pertemuan yang harus berakhir... Pertemuan antara siapa?**

 **Yuk langsung aja!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Hermione—"

"Iya, Ginny, aku tahu. Berbicaralah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja, aku ada di luar bersama Fleur," ujar Hermione memberi isyarat agar Harry dan Ginny menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Shell Coutege sepi. Hanya ada Ginny, James, Al, dan Fleur dan ketiga anaknya. Bill ada urusan pekerjaan sehingga tak ada di sana untuk beberapa hari. Fleur sendiri, sebagai nyonya rumah, tahu jika Hermione akan membawa Harry ke rumahnya. Rencana mempertemukan kembali Harry dan Ginny di sana juga dari ide konyolnya bersama Hermione.

Dua menantu Weasley itu mengerti kesedihan Ginny. Apalagi Fleur. Beberapa bulan bersama Ginny tidak sedikit ia melihat adik iparnya itu menangis diam-diam sambil memanggil nama Harry. Hati kecilnya terketuk.

"Aku juga perempuan, Hermione. Aku tahu rasanya hamil, apalagi tanpa ditemani suami." Cerita Fleur di ruang tamu. Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memandang pintu kamar tempat Ginny dan Harry bersama.

"Ya," Hermione mendesah lega, "cobaan pernikahan seberat itu, hanya diberikan bagi mereka yang mampu. Dan aku yakin, Harry dan Ginny pasti bisa melewatinya."

Keduanya hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya, tindakan mereka malam ini dapat membantu memberikan rasa bahagia untuk Ginny. Mereka paham jika terlalu lama bersedih dan stress pada ibu hamil dapat mengganggu janin yang dikandungnya. Sangat kasihan jika kelak terjadi masalah pada sang Potter kecil di dalam rahim Ginny.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar.. Harry tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dan meluapkan rasa gembiranya dapat melihat sang istri kembali. Seperti yang dilihatnya, Ginny sedang hamil. Perutnya membesar diimbangi dengan perubahan tubuhnya semakin berisi. Hanya saja, wajah Ginny lebih pucat dan memiliki kantung mata yang tebal. Sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kau cukup tidur?" tanya Harry.

"Aku akan tidur jika aku sudah lelah memanggil namamu."

Dada Harry sesak. Setiap malam Ginny selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah memastikan James dan Albus tidur, Ginny akan menarik kursi di sudut kamar. Memeluk foto dirinya dan Harry sambil melagukan nama itu bersama isakan tangisnya. Semuanya akan berlangsung tiga puluh menit hingga satu jam. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan, Ginny akan berhenti menangis dan terlelap tidur di atas kursi setelah satu jam setengah menangis. Jika sudah merasa tak nyaman, ia akan berdiri dan melanjutkan tidurnya di atas ranjang bersama James dan Albus serta tak lupa memeluk foto kenangan dirinya dan Harry hingga pagi menjelang.

Mendengar semua penuturan Ginny, kehawatiran Harry semakin tinggi ketika dipandanginya perut Ginny yang semakin besar. "Bo-bolehkah aku.. menyentuhnya?"

"Bodoh sekali, kau yang membuatnya kenapa kau masih bertanya ingin menyentuhnya!"

Ginny mati-matian berusaha melucu, ia ingin melihat Harry tersenyum tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Dan.. usahanya berhasil, Harry terbahak di tengah tangisnya lantas perlahan menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan perut Ginny yang tertutup piama. "Ah—" pekik Harry tepat saat kedua tangannya menyentuh gundukan berisi nyawa itu. "Sudah lama aku tak pernah merasakan pergerakan seperti ini. Kau merasakannya?"

Ginny tersenyum. "Tentu, aku setiap hari bersamanya, Harry."

Tangannya Ginny turut menekan punggung tangan Harry untuk mengarahkan di mana tempat biasa calon putri mereka memberikan isyarat jika ia hidup di dalam sana. "Di sini," koreksi Ginny pada tangan Harry agar diam di sisi kanan perutnya.

"Bicaralah, dia biasa merespon jika aku panggil," kata Ginny dengan sorot mata kebahagiaan.

Sedikit ragu untuk berbicara, Harry merasa tak yakin jika perintah Ginny akan berhasil dengannya. Baru hari ini ia dapat bertemu Ginny, Harry takut jika bayinya sama sekali tak mengenal ayahnya sendiri. "Tapi, Ginny—"

"Sayang, ada Daddy. Beri salam pada Daddy, nak!" bisik Ginny pelan menujukan pandangannya ke arah punggung tangannya yang berada di atas punggung tangan Harry.

"Hai—"

Duk!

Hanya kata sapaan meluncur dari mulut namun respon cepat langsung diterimanya. Si kecil tampak paham dan bersemangat dengan penjelasan ibunya. "Lihat, dia malah semakin aktif. Dia mulai mengenalmu, Harry." Ginny tersenyum gembira. "Tentu saja, kau ayahnya!"

Harus merasa bersalah seperti apa lagi sekarang. Harry malu telah berani membuat wanita yang paling mencintainya menderita seperti itu. Ginny telah memberinya keluarga. Sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah ia dapatkan setelah orang tuanya tiada. Bersama Ginny ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pria. Seorang suami dan ayah. Dari Ginnylah penerusnya lahir dan semuanya telah Harry dapatkan. "Harry—"

"I'm sorry! Sorry!"

Senyuman Ginny luruh begitu Harry kembali mengucapkan maaf. Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry mencoba meminta maaf padanya. "Aku tak peduli, Harry! Seberapa banyak kau ucapkan maaf, disitu ada maaf yang aku berikan padamu." Ginny menyentuh telapak tangannya ke pipi Harry yang menghangat. Terasa basah dan sedikit kasar.

"Seandainya aku tak berangkat saat itu.. kita tak akan mungkin seperti ini. Aku akan tetap bersamamu dan anak-anak. Tinggal di rumah kita, bersama. Tempatku selalu pulang. Dan karena keegoisanku, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku dulu untuk segera pulang—"

"Kau kini pulang, Harry!" Ginny mencuri napas disela hentakan kata-katanya menyadarkan Harry. pernapasannya semakin terganggu seiring semakin tua usia kandungannya. "Pulang.. tidak selamanya kembali ke rumah tempat kita tinggal. Tapi di mana kau datang kepada apa yang akan membuatmu nyaman dan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Kami—" lanjut Ginny sembari mendekatkan wajah Harry kepadanya, "adalah tempatmu pulang. Kami akan selalu setia mengucapkan selamat datang kapanpun kau akan pulang."

"Daddy—"

Suara seorang anak memecahkan kekalutan antara Harry dan Ginny. Dari arah ranjang, James mengerjapkan matanya perlahan pada sosok pria yang sedang memeluk tubuh ibunya. Melihat ayahnya kembali, James lantas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas turun menghambur ke pelukan Harry. Ginny tersadar jika ia lupa memasang mantera peredam suara di kamar itu.

"Aku kangen Daddy! Daddy sudah pulang. Jangan pergi lagi, aku mohon, Daddy!" James meremas kuat-kuat pinggiran jaket Harry. Memeluk tubuh Harry menumpahkan tangisan pada bagian depan piama ayahnya. "Jangan pergi lagi, Dad—"

"Tak bisa, James. Untuk saat ini, Daddy tak bisa tinggal bersama kalian." Jawab Harry tak tega.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut Daddy!"

James semakin tak ingin pisah dari ayahnya. Sejak kecil, ia memang lebih dekat dengan Harry. Setiap Ginny memarahinya, Harry selalu menjadi tempat untuk berlindung. Harry biasa memanjakannya dulu. Apapun yang James lakukan, Harry tak akan segan-segan untuk turut membimbingnya ke arah yang benar. Harry tak bisa berbuat kasar padanya. Oleh sebab itulah, James selalu merasa nyaman jika bersama ayahnya.

"Aku takut Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron selalu memarahiku, Daddy. Apalagi setiap aku ingin bertemu Daddy, Uncle Ron pasti akan marah."

James mulai memelas. Menceritakan bagaimana tersiksanya ia sejak pindah ke Shell Coutege, hidup James hanya diliputi ketakutan, benci, dan kesepian. "Aku tak mau jauh-jauh dari Daddy."

"Itulah mengapa kau harus tinggal. Kau anak tertua, laki-laki. Tugasmu adalah menjaga Mummy dan adik-adikmu jika Daddy tak ada." Pesan Harry.

"Tapi—"

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang terasa mendekat dan memeluk Harry dari belakang. Anehnya, pelukannya tak sampai melingkar di area pinggangnya. Harry melihat jari-jari kecil meremas lapisan jaket hitamnya.

"Uncle—" suara itu membuat tubuh Harry meremang.

James orang pertama yang menyadari jika adiknya ikut terbangun karena suaranya. Ya, Albus memeluk tubuh Harry sambil memanggil Uncle. "Al, Daddy akan pergi lagi. Aku mau ikut, kau mau, kan?" tanya James bersemangat.

"Daddy?" ujar Albus menekankan kata Daddy ketika memandang wajah Harry. "Uncle—Daddy?"

"Maafkan Daddy, Al!" bisik Harry tak kuasa menahan rasa menyesalnya.

"Dulu," Albus mengingat pertemuan pertamanya ketika di perpustakaan. ketika kakinya berdarah dan pria yang kini menangis di depannya menolong dan mengobatinya, "aku membayangkan kalau Daddyku seperti Uncle baik hati di perpustakaan. Ternyata—"

"Ayahmu sendiri, Al!" lanjut Ginny tak bisa berkata-kata yang lain.

Sebuah pemandangan mengharukan ketika Harry memeluk kedua putranya bersamaan untuk pertama kalinya. Di balik pintu kamar, Fleur dan Hermione menangis haru mendengar pertemuan tersembunyi itu. Mereka bersyukur jika Harry akhirnya dapat bertemu dan mengenal anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Aku juga mau ikut Daddy. Mummy juga, kan?" tanya Albus merajuk.

Ginny menggeleng tak mau. Dalam hati kecilnya ia pun ingin ikut bersama suaminya. Tapi apa daya, "Harry—" kini giliran Ginny yang bersandar lara di dada Harry. melepaskan semua rasa sesak untuk siap kembali merasa sakit karena kehilangan. Mereka tak bisa untuk kembali.

"Ginny—"

"Aku tahu, Harry. Aku tahu!"

"Secepatnya, Ginny!" Harry mengecup bibir istrinya lama lantas melepasnya dan berkata, "kita akan segera bersama lagi. aku akan berusaha keras agar keluarga kita kembali. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji!"

Harry memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal pada bibir Ginny, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala James dan Albus bergantian lantas ditutup pada perut besar Ginny. Harry tak melupakan satu nyawa lain yang tumbuh di sana. Sambil menyampaikan pesan agak anak-anaknya selalu kuat. Karena hanya itu yang sangat diharapkan Harry untuk keluarga kecilnya.

 _"_ _Thank you, Mione, Fleur."_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah Hermione berdiri bersama Fleur yang terisak-isak pelan. Mereka hanya mampu mengangguk dan membiarkan Harry berApparate pergi serta menahan James dan Albus yang menangis kencang tak mau ditinggalkan ayah mereka.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Bagaimana selanjutnya, ya? Sabar ya, Anne masih mau fokus dulu, jadi bisa lama. Tapi akan Anne usahakan update cepat, deh. Minta doanya ya biar ujian Anne dapat nilai baik. Kampus Anne baru ngadain UAS. (Kalau kampus lain sebelum lebaran UASnya, kalo kampus Anne setelah lebaran).**

 **Anne tunggu reviewnya! Maaf loh ya nggak sempat balas, tapi sudah Anne baca, kok. Terima kasih, ya! Bisa tulis pendapat kalian dan kasih ide nanti endingnya bagaimana. Anne tunggu!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	19. Tekat

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi di hari ulang tahun Harry Potter, JK Rowling, terbitnya buku Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (yang belum Anne punya) sekaligus pentas teaternya. Hah, itu membuat Anne sedih, teman. Nggak bisa nonton, huaaa.. Ada yang sudah punya bukunya?**

 **Nah, berhubung hari ini hari spesial ultah Harry, Anne sudah posting tuh fic spesial singkat yang nggak Anne post di FFn, tapi Anne post di akun Tumblr Anne (lihat profil) yang mau baca silakan masuk ke sana dan jangan lupa tinggakan komentar atau like. Hehehe.. Dan.. untuk chapter kali ini, Anne buat singkat banget. Soalnya, di chapter mendatang mau Anne buat panjang. Jadi chapter ini dipotong pas konfliknya mau naik. So, maaf kalau sangat singkat, ya.**

 **Thanks untuk rovvxhyo80, ninismsafitri, Dande Liona, Luna, AMAZING atas reviewnya. Kesimpulannya fic ini pasti memiliki ending sesuai apa yang sudah Anne susun sebelumnya. Semoga sabar menanti akhirnya, ya! Thanks banget!**

 **Kalau begitu, langsung saja, ya!**  
 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Bagaimana pun juga, Harry tahu di dunia sihir saat ini amat sangat sedang memburunya. Bahkan dirinya sempat mendapat lebih dari lima kali surat pribadi Rita Skeeter yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa surat itu terkirim begitu tepat tanpa perantara burung hantu. Rita menggunakan mantera khusus untuk mengirimkan surat kepada seseorang yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Surat-surat itu datang langsung pada Harry. Tidak pandang di mana ia berada. Bahkan di tengah-tengah Muggle pun, surat itu pernah terbang di langit-langit minimarket ketika Harry membeli makanan berama Lily. Alhasil, para Muggle yang melihatnya harus segera Harry alihkan perhatian mereka dengan seolah-olah Harry baru saja melakukan sulap. Dasar Rita, ia akan melakukan apapun meski perbuatannya itu dapat menjadi masalah besar di Kementerian.

Semua opsi yang masuk akal coba Harry pikirkan matang-matang. Ia berencana untuk kembali ke dunianya, ya, dunia sihir. Menampakkan dirinya di depan umum dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang keberadaannya selama menghilang, tentang Mureen, dan.. Lily. Cepat atau lambat, publik akan tahu siapa Harry kini. Banyak peluang untuk mendapat perlawanan dari masyarakat penyihir jika ini benar terjadi. Kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat jauh-jauh hari sudah Harry sadari. Semua memang kesalahannya.

"Tidak bisa disalahkan jika semua penyihir akan membencimu." Ujar Hermione suatu pagi di ruang makan keluarga Potter. Wanita itu berkunjung bersama James dan Albus. Ya, mereka berdua diajak, tapi hingga 20 menit kedatangan mereka di sana, anak-anak lelaki itu belum sama sekali bertemu Lily.

Lily masih terlelap setelah meminum ramuan pengobatan matanya.

"Aku hanya meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa.. suratmu kemarin benar-benar serius?"

"Aku serius, Hermione. Aku ingin membuka semuanya. Lebih cepat semuanya tahu, lebih cepat aku bisa bersama Ginny kembali. Aku tak akan main kucing-kucingan seperti sekarang."

Dua hari setelah Hermione—dibantu Fleur membantu pertemuan Harry dan Ginny di Shell Coutege, Harry sepakat dengan pilihan hatinya untuk muncul di muka umum. Tanpa penyamaran tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia mengutarakan niatnya itu melalui surat singkat yang dikirimkan dengan jalur khusus pribadi Kementerian di departemennya, demi menghindari kemungkinan Ron tahu dan merusak semuanya.

Harry ingin, Hermione ikut berbagi pendapat dengan keputusannya itu.

"Aku tak mau kau lebih parah dari Ron ketika aku tak memberitahumu lebih dulu." Kata Harry memberi alasan.

"Meskipun aku tahu seperti sekarang ini, aku tetap akan marah padamu, Harry—"

"Kenapa?"

Gulungan kertas tebal menghantam meja makan cukup keras. Mata Harry terbelalak dengan apa yang di bawa Hermione. Dua edisi terbitan Daily Prophet yang terbit kemarin dan hari ini tergeletak tepat di depan wajah Harry. Hermione sengaja mengambil dua edisi itu sejak kemarin dan hari ini dari Kementerian untuk diberikan pada Harry. Masalahnya, kedua headline Daily Prophet memuat jelas tentang dirinya.

"Kau akan memperparah gosip ini?"

Harry membaca kedua judul yang membahas topik yang sama. Perceraian Harry Potter dan Ginevra Potter.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menceraikannya, Hermione!"

Atas nama korespondensi berita terhangat pada setiap edisinya, Rita Skeeter, menulis bahwa kabar tentang sosok Harry Potter yang sering tertangkap kamera adalah salah satu indikasi tentang kebenaran usainya hubungan antara Harry dan Ginny. Berita-berita semakin diperkuat dengan kutipan-kutipan hasil wawancara dengan mereka yang mengenal sosok Harry maupun Ginny. Salah satunya Ron.

"Dia benar-benar ini memisahkan aku dengan Ginny." Suara Harry pelan, takut jika James dan Albus di ruang keluarga terganggu dengan pembicaraannya.

"Bahkan," Hermione membuka lembar selanjutnya pada edisi sebelumnya. Daily Prophet memuat foto Draco bersama Scorpius dan Albus berjalan bersama di kawasan Diagon Alley. Di bawahnya terulis caption, putra Malfoy-Potter bersahabat, pertanda hubungan baru?

Dada Harry semakin berdetak cepat ketika ia tak sengaja membaca sebuah paragraf yang menuliskan,

 _Banyak pembaca senang dengan hubungan baru mereka. Sepeninggalnya Astoria Malfoy, mendiang istri pengusaha muda Draco Malfoy, duda berambut pirang panjang itu diketahui tidak banyak dikabarkan dekat dengan wanita. Namun, bersama Ginevra, Malfoy seperti memiliki dunianya kembali. Sama-sama memiliki nasib kehilangan pasangan, benarkah mereka akan segera bersama?_

Ditutup dengan foto Ginny mengandeng tangan Albus di depan Draco dan Scorpius, tertawa bersama. Caption baru tertulis,

 _Bahagia._

Tangan Harry bergetar. Ia tak kuasa untuk terus berlama-lama melihat foto itu lagi. Dipandangnya Hermione dalam, menuntut untuk menjelaskan semua yang baru saja ia baca. Tentang Ginny dan.. "Malfoy? Duda?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Astoria meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sakit. Dan menurut pemberitaan Draco sangat depresi. Tapi seperti yang kau baca, semuanya berubah—"

"Karena Ginny." potong Harry cepat. Raut wajah pucat Draco terpampang jelas dipikiran Harry. mengejeknya, dan merebut Ginny dari dirinya. "Dia selalu ingin memiliki apa yang aku punya."

"Jangan berpikir buruk, Harry! Kau belum tahu apakah Draco benar—"

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Hermione tertegun. Tak percaya jika Harry mulai tak berpikir cerdas dengan tindakannya. "Itu akan semakin parah, Harry. Imagemu bisa semakin buruk!"

"Aku akan datang ke Malfoy Manor." Wajahnya memerah. Harry benar-benar marah.

"Harry, ingat anak-anakmu!" protes Hermione coba mengingatkan.

Harry tetap tak peduli. "Akan aku bunuh dia."

 **-TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Apakah chapter 20 nanti selesai? Tunggu saja! Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan super pendek. Tunggu Anne chapter mendatang. Dan yang penasaran sama fic spesial ultah Harry, bisa langsung ke Tumblr Anne, ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar juga di sana. Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	20. Malfoy Manor

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi, nih. Sebenarnya kemarin udah mau update tapi belum selesai. Soalnya ada salah satu pembaca kece yang ngajak Anne chat tentang cerita Harry Potter and the cursed child, hahaha seru banget sampe malam. Yang ngerasa bersuaralah nanti di review :) Ngomong-ngomong soal cursed child, Anne udah selesai baca sejak selasa sore lalu. Siapa yang juga udah selesai baca? Wahh gimana nih yang udah baca, menurut kalian ceritanya keren nggak?**

 **Kalo Anne serius ceritanya hebat banget! Emosi pembaca dimainin banget. Anne nangis, Anne marah, Anne kesel, Anne ketawa ngakak, Anne kaget, Anne.. mikir.. pokoknya hebat banget. Konfliknya TOP. Walaupun agak kesel soalnya sifat-sifat tokohnya mulai ada perubahan (lebih nyebelin atau malah jadi sweet) lebih dewasa gitu (ya iyalah) Aku jatuh cinta sama Albus dan Scorpius. Persahabatan mereka sweet banget. Dan.. hubungan para orang tuanya juga tentunya. Dan beberapa hal fakta baru, misalnya tentang ketakutan-ketakutan Harry salah satunya yang bikin ngakak. Aneh... Hahaha.. aaggghh pokoknya keren banget!**

 **Nah, untuk chapter ini, mungkin akan agak keikut cerita dari cursed child tapi nggak terlalu ngespoiler, kok. Santai aja. Hehehe.. yang udah baca dan ngerasa.. "kok hampir mirip, ya," itu hanya kebetulan aja. Mungkin Anne nulisnya pas kepikiran adegan-adegannya. Hehehe**

 **Oke, deh, pokoknya kalian kudu baca harry potter and the cursed child, deh! :)**

 **Anne balas review sebelumnya, ya!**

 **Ninismsafitri:** ihhhh ayo lihat ada apa sama Harry

 **Guest:** uhh ruwet juga, ya.. yuk cari tahu ada apa selanjutnya

 **Alice keynes:** wahh kenapa hp kamu? Ihh kamu tambah ngawur wkwkwkw.. biar nggak ngawur baca chapter ini, ya

 **Afadh:** wkwkwkw.. kamu malah udah hampir full spoiler, kan, sama aku wkwkwkw

 **Sakawuningbunga:** emang mahal banget buku cursed child. Tapi aku udah punya dan udah selesai bacanya, hehehe. Kamu harus baca, ceritanya keren banget

 **AMAZING:** yuhuuu baca ya lihat apa makin seru chapter ini

 **Dande Liona:** ceritanya makin aku buat ribet biar rame, hehehehe. Aku sejak tanggal 31 udah kayak orang mau lahiran bingung sana-sini pengen baca. Tapi ya syukurlah sekarang udah plong, udah kelar baca. Kamu harus baca Cursed Child deh, dijamin keren abis. Pengen itu dibuat film. Keren!

 **Amerin Hamada:** Uhhh saling bacok, serem amat! Hehehe aku juga lagi berbunga sama cerita cursed child. 2 hari nyicil baca udah kelar di tanggal 2 kemarin. Kamu harus baca, deh. Itu keren banget!

 **Langsung, aja.**

 _ **H** **appy reading!**_

* * *

Lengan Harry sempat ditarik Hermione. Menahannya pergi untuk berbuat nekat kepada Draco. Jika Harry dan Draco dulu dikabarkan tak lagi sekaku ketika mereka benar-benar menjadi rival, jangan salah jika kemarahan tak bisa untuk bertahan dalam ketenangan lagi. Bagi Harry, apapun Draco sekarang.. dia telah masuk dalam kehidupannya. Ke kehidupan bersama Ginny.

Suara Hermione terdengar serak di sela ia terus memanggil nama Harry. Menahan lengan Harry untuk tidak berusaha menolak keras pergi berApparate. "Aku katakan sekali lagi, Harry. Jangan—"

"Dad."

Kini suara Hermione terganti jelas dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Suara yang sangat dikenal Harry datang dari tangga. Lily, turun menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tangan menggenggam erat pinggiran tembok. Pelan-pelan, Lily melangkahkan kakinya turun sambil memanggil ayahnya mendekat. "Daddy di mana? Dad." Panggil Lily seperti memohon.

"Lily." seru Harry langsung mendekati arah Lily di tangga. "Kenapa kau turun? Istirahatlah—"

"Lily butuh udara segar, Harry," potong Hermione tiba-tiba, "lihat, Lily. Ingat. Lily masih membutuhkanmu."

Si kecil Lily memaksa digendong oleh Harry. Matanya menyipit dan sedikit berair. Seperti rembesan air mata. Sesekali tangan Lily tidak tahan untuk mengucek. Mengerang sakit dan mengusapkan paksa kelopak matanya di pundak Harry. Mereka berdua saling diam. Harry tak mau membuat Lily makin tak nyaman karena ia harus pergi sekarang. Sejak Lily kecil, Harry tahu anak itu paling benci jika saat sakit dan posisi digendong harus ditinggalkan sendiri. "Lily," panggil Harry berusaha setenang mungkin.

Di sisinya, Hermione tak henti menyorot mata Harry agar mengurungkan niatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng berusaha mengatakan jangan.

"Daddy mau keluar sebentar, ya." Harry mengecup kepala Lily singkat lalu berbalik menatap wajah sendu putrinya sekali lagi. Lily tampak bersedih begitu Harry mengatakan akan pergi. "Saat kau bangun besok pagi, Daddy janji sudah ada di sisimu."

"Aku takut—"

"Tak akan!"

Harry menuruni tangga sambil mengendong Lily menuju ruang keluarga. James dan Albus terduduk di depan televisi menikmati dua ekor hewan lucu berbentu animasi saling berkejaran. Tawa James lebih terdengar keras dibanding Albus. Karena terlalu fokus di depan televisi, kedua anak laki-laki itu tak sadar jika sang ayah telah berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Bersama mereka, kau tak akan pernah sendiri." Harry menurunkan Lily untuk bergabung bersama James dan Albus.

Awalnya, Lily sejenak terdiam di belakang tubuh Albus. Tak mau berbicara sampai akhirnya, Albus merasa seserang sedang menyentuh punggungnya. "Hah?" suara Albus sembari membalik badan. Ia tak percaya jika ada seorang anak perempuan dengan serius memandanginya.

"Hai," sapa Albus begitu bersahabat pada Lily.

Lily masih tak mau menjawab sampai Harry ikut berlutut dan duduk di belakang Lily. membantu Lily berbicara pada kedua kakaknya.

"Namanya Lily, Albus." Kata Harry pelan.

"Lily?"

Bukannya Albus, James kini ikut terkejut ketika nama itu disebut. Segera ia berputar balik dan melihat gadi cilik yang telah sangat ia kenal. James tersenyum lebar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Lily begitu erat. Harry tak kuasa menahan haru ketika anak-anaknya akhirnya dipertemukan bersama.

"Kau ada di sini, Lily? Kau mengenalku, kan? Kita makan es krim bersama saat di perpustakaan." kata James bersemangat mengingatkan Lily.

Berbeda ketika Albus yang menyapanya di awal, Lily lebih tertarik dengan respon mengejutkan James padanya. Lily mendengar suara James lagi dan ia sangat mengenalnya. "Tentu. Aku ingat suaramu. Kau yang ingin makan es krim lagi, kan?" Lily lantas berbalik asal mencari keberadaan Harry.

"Dad, James ini yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Nanti kita makan es krim bersama, ya!"

"Iya, sayang. Sekarang, kalian harus bersama. James dan Albus adalah kakakmu, Lily." tutur Harry seraya meraih masing-masing pergelangan tangan kanan masing-masing anaknya untuk digenggam jadi satu. Albus bingung dengan penjelasan Harry langsung balik bertanya.

"Aku punya adik?" tanya Albus tiba-tiba, "adikku belum lahir—"

"Lily juga adikmu, Albus. Lily anak Daddy, seperti kau dan James dan calon adik kalian nanti. Lily sama saja."

Selama beberapa detik Albus mengamati wajah Lily lekat-lekat. Matanya tertuju pada mata Lily. hHijau, mirip matanya. Mata terindah yang pernah dikatakan ibunya dulu sama-sama dimiliki Lily. Begitu juga ayahnya. "Mata kita sama, Lily. Hijau." Seru Albus.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Lily ragu-ragu. "Daddy—"

"Matamu dan Al mirip sekali, Lily." Potong James segera menjulurkan tangan Lily agar menyentuh tangan Albus lebih erat. "Seperti mata Daddy. Kalau aku mirip Mummy, coklat." Tambah James. Ia berada paling dekat dengan Lily dibandingkan Albus kini. Harry sempat harus bergeser menjauh agar James leluasa memeluk Lily

Sementara Albus masih malu-malu untuk mendekat. Ia takut jika Lily tak mau di dekatinya seperti James. Albus baru pertama kali bertemu Lily. James hanya beberapa kali menceritakan hal itu padanya namun tak dipercaya Albus begitu saja. Albus tak percaya jika ada anak perempuan baik di perpustakaan yang memiliki mata mirip sepertinya.

"Bolehkah—bolehkah aku memeluk Lily?"

Albus menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu sambil melirik ayahnya dari kejauhan. "Aku mau menjadi kakak Lily, Daddy. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Kau dan James adalah kakak Lily."

Hermione turut menjadi saksi, ketika dengan begitu hangat ikatan persaudaraan itu memang nyata. Ikatan darah yang sama sangat kuat antara ketiga anak itu. James, Albus, dan Lily saling berpelukan dan menerima satu sama lain. meskipun mereka belum paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka. "Mereka hanya anak-anak. Mereka terlalu bersih untuk semua ini." Hermione tahu itu sangat berat.

"Jadilah saudara yang saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kalian harus saling menjaga, mengingatkan, saling mencintai. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi anak-anak yang baik. Boleh?"

James mengangguk lebih dulu. Sebagai anak pertama, James terlatih untuk memposisikan sebagai contoh yang baik bagi saudara-saudaranya yang lebih muda. Arti tanggung jawab telah diterima James jauh sebelum Albus lahir. Dan itu semua membuat Harry bangga dan bersyukur, ia memiliki putra seperti James. Begitu juga Albus, meski baru mengenalnya ikatan anak dan orang tua itu tak bisa berbohong. Harry menyayangi Albus sebagaimana ia menyayangi James dan Lily. Ia tak pernah mengasuh Albus tapi ia tahu kelembutan hati anak keduanya. Harry merasakannya sendiri ketika mereka saling berbicara.

Albus adalah kombinasi indah dari sifat Harry dan Ginny. Ia akan lebih mudah marah tapi sangat pandai untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Jauh lebih tenang dan teratur. Albus adalah Albus, Harry tahu putranya spesial. Dan Lily, adalah malaikatnya. Kehidupan berat selama menjauh dari dunianya tak akan menjadi petaka ketika Lily bersamanya. Harry mengerti Lily sebagai tanggung jawab baru. Cerminan betapa dunia masih mencintainya.

Harry bersyukur, jika waktu telah bersedia memberinya kesempatan memiliki tiga permata terindah dalam hidupnya itu. "Daddy sangat menyayangi kalian. Thank you!"

Harry menangis. Ia tak ingin pelukan itu cepat berakhir. Harry berulang kali merasa kenyamanan itu. Bersama James, Albus, dan Lily.. Harry tersadarkan kembali bahwa selama itu ia tak pernah menjadi ayah yang baik. Banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada mereka tanpa disadari. Kejam. Harry menyesal. "Maafkan Daddy. Apapun yang terjadi, Daddy sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Selamanya."

"Selamanya." Seru ketiga anak itu bersamaan. Mereka turut menangis haru, mencium pipi Harry bergantian dan memeluknya untuk kesekian kali. Sampai dengan berat hati, Harry bangkit dari posisi berlututnya meninggalkan ketiganya.

Harry menatap Hermione seolah mengucapkan sebuah penyesalan. "Banyak nyawa hilang karenaku. Banyak air mata tumpah karenaku. Banyak—yang harus berkorban karenaku. Aku lelah menghitung berapa banyak kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat pada kalian semua. Hermione, kau sahabatku. Kau memahami seperti apa diriku. Terima kasih. Dan aku percaya.. kau adalah sahabat terpintarku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Masih berada di posisinya berdiri, Hermione seolah melepas Harry begitu mudah. Hermione pasrah, mengangguk pelan mempersilakan Harry mengambil posisi untuk segera berApparate pergi.

* * *

Jam dinding kuno Malfoy Manor berdenting kala waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, Harry, memandang keluar jendela. Tempat yang dulu pernah ia datangi sambil beradu mantera masih sama. Seram dengan auranya, namun kini jauh lebih terkesan menenangkan. Ada foto wanita cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan tersenyum bersama seorang pria yang sangat Harry kenal. Harry mulai tertarik dengan foto tersebut lantas memandangnya.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya."

"Ya, kau pasti tahu rasanya seperti apa mencintai seseorang yang juga sangat mencintamu."

Draco muncul, dengan pakaian rapi serba hitam dan rambut pirangnya yang terikat tampak terjuntai panjang. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Harry di kediamannya. "Sangat bahagia memiliki wanita yang begitu mencintai suaminya. Sama seperti Ginny, istrimu," Draco menunduk memperhatikan ujung sepatunya. Sementara Harry belum mau membalikan badan memandang Draco. Harry terfokus pada potret pernikahan Draco dan Astoria yang diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Kata Harry pelan. Kini ia menunduk, melepas kontak matanya dengan potret di hadapannya. "Aku sangat amat mencintainya, Draco."

Bukan pada Astoria, Harry menyebut Ginny setelah Draco perlahan mendekatinya dari belakang. Draco menyentuh pundak Harry lembut. Menyalurkan rasa hangat sebuah persahabatan. "Kau tak perlu menyesal—"

"Atas apa yang aku perbuat padanya?" Harry menghentak kasar. Ia berbalik dengan wajah menantang Draco. "Tidak merasakan apapun setelah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkannya sendiri? Menyakitinya? Merusak janji suci pernikahan kami?"

"Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku, Potter. Sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu."

Wajah Harry berubah kaku. Begitu juga Draco. Satu persatu ungkapan terlepas begitu mudah di mulut masing-masing. "Bicaralah seberapa baik hati seorang Harry Potter yang selalu dibanggakan Ginny! Bicaralah! Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria yang layak mendapatkan cinta terbaik di dunia ini—"

"Padamu? Sekarang? Berbicara tentang cinta pada seseorang yang sangat payah dengan masalah cinta? Itu akan membuatmu semakin hancur. Iri lalu mengemis untuk mendapatkan cinta yang telah dimiliki orang lain." Harry menoleh kembali menatap foto pernikahan Draco dan Astoria, mencibir, "oh—betapa malangnya nasib wanita ini pernah mencintai pria yang—"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghina Astoria di depan tubuhku yang masih bernyawa, Potter!" Draco spotan mengeluarkan tongkatnya memberi peringatan pada Harry. "Aku berusaha menyambutmu sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai musuh. Tapi jika kau menginginkan aku yang kedua, aku siap."

"Aku tak mau kau terluka, Malfoy. Kasihan bocah pirangmu nanti bisa benar-benar seorang yatim piatu—"

"Expelliarmus!"

Mantera pertama meluncur bersamaan dari mulut Draco dan Harry. Tongkat mereka saling terlempar jauh. Kini, mereka sama-sama tak memakai tongkat. Berhadapan dengan emosi tertahan di wajah mereka yang memerah. Draco mendesah susah payah menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, bagaimana rasa sakit seseorang yang sendiri ditinggal cinta sejatinya! Tanya dirimu, Potter! Kau tak tahu? Apakah Ginny bahagia kau tinggalkan sendiri sementara kau bercumbu bersama wanita Muggle simpananmu itu?"

Tongkat Harry maupun Draco kini kembali ke tangan tuannya masing-masing.

"Ginny jauh lebih tahu perasaannya dibandingkan dirimu!"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ginny—"

"Karena kau sekarang mencintainya!" Harry berteriak lepas kendali. "Kau akan mengantikan posisi istrimu yang telah mati dengan Ginny—"

"Tak ada yang bisa mengantikan Astoria dalam hidupku sekalipun wanita sebaik Ginny!" Draco tak kalah murkanya.

Harry tetap bergeming. Kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco. "Mulutmu berbisa seperti ular. Crucio!"

"Berhenti—Aag—"

Mantera Harry mengenai sasaran. Bukan Draco. Bukan, melainkan Ginny yang dengan beraninya berdiri di antara mereka untuk menghalau lebih banyak mantera terlontar. Tapi Ginny terlambat, mantera Harry lebih cepat dan berakhir menghantam tubuhnya. Ginny bergelempang di atas lantai, mengerang kesakitan bersama dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ginny," Harry melepas tongkatnya lantas berlari menghambur ke tubuh sekarat Ginny. "Sorry! Maafkan aku, Ginny!"

"Har—Harry! Harry—"

"Ginny sangat mencintaimu, Harry." Suara Draco menggema di ruang tamu. Di hadapan Harry dan Ginny yang terus mengerang kesakitan, Draco menjelaskan tentang sesuatu, "cinta."

"Ginny—" Harry tak memperdulikan apapun yang diucapkan Darco dan memilih tetap memeluk tubuh Ginny. Pendarahan itu tak berhenti. Mulut Ginny terus menggumamkan nama Harry. mengelus permukaan kulit pipi pria yang sangat dicintainya begitu lama. "Aku—aku mencintamu, Harry. Aku mencintamu." Ucapnya lantas berhenti. Ginny berhenti mengumamkan kata cinta itu. Berhenti mengusap pipi Harry. Berhenti untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!" Harry meraung menggoyang-goyangkan jasad Ginny penuh emosi. "Ginny, bangun!"

"Aku merasakannya, Harry. Aku pernah ada di posisi Ginny. Merasa tak memiliki cinta ketika cinta yang kami miliki pergi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kami cintai. Ginny sangat mencintamu, Harry. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan apalagi mengantikanmu dalam hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun dia percaya pada cintanya tetap hidup. Bertahun-tahun Ginny tak pernah melupakanmu."

Harry menangis sangat kencang. Membiarkan darah Ginny turut menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku selalu membuatnya tersiksa."

"Tapi Ginny tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Hatinya berkata lain. Scorpius lahir beberapa hari lebih awal sebelum putra kalian, Albus, lahir. Kami bertemu di St. Mungo ketika ia melahirkan. Aku melihatnya terus menangis melihat Albus. Ia terus membisikkan namamu di telinga putra kalian. Menanamkan rasa cintamu pada Albus. Meski kau tak ada. Aku pikir ia gila karenamu. Tapi saat aku kehilangan Astoria, aku mulai paham.. jika apa yang dilakukan Ginny itu benar. Ia tak gila. Aku baru tahu jika itulah rasanya kehilangannya cinta."

Draco sejenak diam. Mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak semakin lemah di hadapan Harry.

"Ginny selalu memberi ruang untuk cintamu—"

"Bunuh aku, Draco." Ucap Harry tegas. Ia menatap tajam Draco mempersilakan dirinya untuk segera dicabut nyawanya.

"Harry—"

Dengan posisi menengadah memandang wajah Draco, Harry kembali memohon. "Aku pernah berjanji tidak membuatnya tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang, aku mengingingkarinya. Aku—aku, oh Merlin, bunuh aku sekarang, Draco. Hukum aku. Bunuh aku agar aku bisa menebus semuanya!"

Suara misterus tiba-tiba terdengar tak jauh dari Harry.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Harry."

Ron, tengah berdiri sambil ujung tongkatnya mengarah tepat ke tubuh Harry di atas lantai. Ron menangis dengan tangan menggenggam tongkatnya sambil bergetar hebat. ia telah menyaksikan tubuh adiknya terbujur tanpa nyawa di tangan pria yang sangat ia kasihi. Sahabat karibnya. Pria yang sangat ia percaya.

 _"Ron. I'm sorry."_ Bisik Harry pelan, ia mengangguk, _"please."_

"Avada kedavra—"

Harry tidak seperti dulu ketika sebagian jiwa Voldemort tertanam di sana. Harry kini hanya seorang Harry. Lemah dan bukan siapa-siapa. Yang bisa berbuat salah dan menyakiti orang lain. Harry, dengan tenang memeluk jasad Ginny setelah kilauan hijau mantera yang diucapkan Ron padanya menghilang. Harry turut pergi bersama wanita yang tetap setia menjaga janji suci hubungan mereka. Hingga napas tak lagi ada.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Masih gantung?Ini belum selesai.. akan ada chapter tambahan untuk selanjutnya sebagai penutup. Tunggu, ya!**

 **Anne tunggu reviewnya dan maaf kalau masih ada typo. Semoga terhibur. Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	21. Tiga Tangkai Bunga Lily

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi, nih, setelah sekiannnn lama nggak kasih kejelasan chapter akhir Pulang. hem.. setelah sekian lama mencari-cari ending yang pas, akhirnya Anne pilih ending seperti ini. Semoga bisa mengobati yang lagi kangen sama fic ini, ya. Anne harap kalian suka.**

 **Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu karena ANne takut baca review kalian. Hahaha.. Aduhh ampun ending chapter 20 agak ekstream. Mau bgaimana lagi, Anne udah niatnya gitu. Ehh bikin baper, ya? Sorry.. *puppy eyes* :)**

 **Langsung aja, deh, ya! Semoga nerima.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Baiklah, Albus Severus Potter. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk menghiburmu tentang masalah ini. Aku berharap kau merelakan kepergian mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka orang tuamu. Mereka tak akan melupakanmu."

Scorpius Malfoy, anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter daripada Albus mulai paham. Putra tungga dari Draco Malfoy itu hari ini mendapati sahabat karibnya terus terdiam di atas ranjang kamar asrama mereka. Tak lebih dari dua minggu, mereka masuk sebagai siswa Slytherin di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Ya, Slytherin. Putra kedua Harry dan Ginny Potter ditetapkan oleh topi seleksi dalam asrama yang tak pernah diharapkannya. Meski demikian, adanya Scorpius yang sudi menjadi sahabatnya mengubah semua pemikiran negatif itu. Mereka telah menjadi sahabat, jauh sebelum mereka dipertemukan dalam asrama yang sama.

Albus, menggenggam kembali selimut kecil di atas ranjang sahabatnya sembari terus berpikir.

"Ini selimut kecil Daddymu dan sekarang menjadi milikmu? Daddymu mewariskan ini untukmu?"

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini sekarang jadi milikku atau bukan. Tidak ada yang pernah mengungkit masalah warisan, Scorpius. Aku hanya menemukannya di rumah. Dan—barang seperti ini apa bagusnya dijadikan warisan?"

Sepeninggalnya Harry dan Ginny, baik James, Albus, dan Lily tinggal di rumah orang tua mereka ditemani oleh Andromeda, nenek Teddy. Mereka diasuh bergantian oleh keluarga Weasley, bergantian mengingat Andromeda tengah berumur senja. Ketiga anak berdarah Potter begitu terpukul mendapati Harry dan Ginny telah pergi. Lily, menjadi anak yang paling merasa sangat kehilangan dan ketakutan sepanjang hari hingga jenasah keduanya dimakamkan. Kondisi penglihatannya yang tak kunjung membaik makin memperparah perasaan Lily. Ia tak bisa melihat dua orang yang paling disayangnya pergi untuk selamanya.

Untungnya, James dan Albu begitu juga keluarga Weasley menerima kehadiran Lily di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan, identitas Lily akhirnya diperjelas dan didaftarkan secara resmi sebagai keluarga Potter dan tentu saja seorang penyihir.

Bertahun-tahun setelah kematian Harry dan Ginny, tak ada satupun pihak maupun keluarga Weasley yang membahas tentang harta peninggalan keluarga Harry. Kalaupun pernah, itu hanya sekadar untuk mengambil beberapa uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup ketiga anak itu. Georgelah yang akhirnya bertanggung jawab memegang semua transaksi keuangan mengantikan Ron, yang harus menebus kesalahan akibat keputusan beraninya membunuh Harry dengan mantera kematian.

Tidak hanya keluarga, James, Albus, dan Lily sama tak pedulinya dengan masalah hak waris. Meski mereka tahu, harta keluarganya tidak sedikit. "Aku tak peduli harta mereka, Scorpius." Kata Albus penuh kesedihan. Ia terus memeluk selimut kecil yang kusam itu sebagai pelepas sendu. "Aku hanya—demi Dumbledore, mengapa mereka harus pergi. Aku masih membutuhkan mereka, Scorpius! Aku bahkan baru mengenal Daddy beberapa bulan sebelum ia meninggal. Itupun aku masih sangat kecil. Memoriku belum sempurnah mengingat mereka."

Albus menangis, merutuki nasibnya yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tua di usia muda. Scorpius turut memberi pelukan hangatnya. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaan Albus. Ia tak punya ibu. Hanya saja takdirnya masih cukup baik karena masih memiliki ayah yang sangat menyayanginya hingga kini.

"Kau jangan seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan sedih."

"Ya, mereka bahkan sudah sangat sedih karena aku masuk Slytherin. Tidak ada keluarga Potter atau Weasley masuk ke asrama ini, Scorpius!"

Kalimat Albus terhenti ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. Ia kembali menyinggung tentang asrama. Tapi kali ini caranya berbicara sangat menyinggung perasaan Scorpius dimana seluruh keluarganya masuk asrama Slytherin. "Maaf—"

"Tak apa, kau hanya emosi. Albus, aku tahu perasaanmu kehilangan orang tua. Meski aku masih memiliki Dad, aku tak pernah mengenal Mum. Ia meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Sama sekali aku tak punya kenangan dengannya. Jadi, simpanlah semua kenangan yang kau miliki itu sebagai sumber rasa cintamu kepada mereka. Mereka pasti sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah bagian hidup mereka, Albus."

Suara pintu kamar mereka diketuk perlahan, disitulah sosok profesor Slughorn muncul di sela pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Ia tersenyum menatap persahabatan dua anak laki-laki dari ayah yang pernah saling bermusuhan semasa sekolahnya. Sebagai kepala asrama Slytehrin, kedatangan profesor Slughorn langsung disambut sikap sopan dan hormat dari Albus dan Scorpius.

"Selamat sore, profesor." Sapa Albus dan Scorpius bersamaan.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy. Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini? Kalian tak ada kelas?"

Scorpius menggeleng lebih dulu. Ia tahu Albus pasti kesulitan menahan suara seraknya untuk berbicara. "Kami hanya ingin membiasakan diri dengan kamar ini, Profesor."

Profesor Slughorn tersenyum melihat Scorpius yang jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan ayahnya, Draco, dulu. Ia tahu, Scopius menjawab demikian untuk membantu Albus. "Mr. Potter, betapa beruntungnya kau memiliki sahabat seperti Scopius." Ia mengusap pundak Scorpius pelan memberi penghargaan.

"Kalian anak-anak yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Semoga persahabatan kalian sangat kuat sampai kapanpun. Belajarlah dari para ayah kalian dulu. Jangan sampai hubungan kalian seperti mereka dulu."

Albus akhirnya tertawa bersama Scorpius dan profesor Slughorn. Ya, Albus dan Scorpius tahu tentang masa lalu para ayah mereka yang tak pernah bersahabat. Dracolah yang menceritakan semua masa mudanya, hubungannya dengan Harry, permusuhan mereka sampai hal-hal diluar dugaan ketika mereka saling menolong. Bagi Albus dan Scorpius, persahabatan mereka mutlak tanpa membawa dendam orang tua mereka di masa lalu.

"Dan.. sekarang, aku minta hapus air matamu itu, nak. Karena di ruang kepala sekolah ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata profesor Slughorn pada Albus.

"Ikutlah, Mr. Malfoy." Profesor Slughorn lebih dulu berbicara sebelum Scropius bertanya, "karena tamu yang datang sangat kamu kenal."

Tamu yang disebutkan profesor Slughorn adalah ayah Scorpius, Draco Malfoy. Di ruang kepala sekolah, tidak hanya Minerfa ataupun Draco saja, James Sirius, kakak Albus juga tengah berada di sana.

"James?" ujar Albus tak mengerti.

"Silakan Mr. Malfoy, langsung dijelaskan saja pada yang bersangkutan." Ujar Minerva mempersilakan Draco menjelaskan kedatangannya pada Albus. Scorpius ikut duduk di sisi Albus untuk ikut mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan sahabatnya.

Draco memberi senyuman pada Albus dan memeluknya pelan. Setelah itu, Draco perlahan menjelaskan niat kedatangannya dihadapan beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Kenapa Uncle kemari? Kenapa James juga—"

"Ini menyangkut masalah pesan terakhir ayah kalian. Harry Potter. Sangat penting."

Dada Albus berdetak semakin cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya sempat kaku menahan rasa terkejut. Baru saja ia membicarakan tentang ayah dan ibunya bersama Scorpius, lalu kini Draco datang untuk menjelaskan masalah penting tentang mereka.

"Albus, James, Uncle dan keluarga Weasley sudah mengumpulkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan ayah dan ibu kalian. Dan hasil yang kami dapatkan sangat berhubungan erat dengan bagaimana kelangsung hidup kalian di masa yang mendatang." Draco menyempatkan menatap wajah tampan James dan Albus bergantian, seketika itu Draco mengingat raut wajah yang sama dengan sosok Harry di masa mudanya.

Draco seolah sedang berhadapan dengan Harry ketika ia memusatkan kembali pada wajah Albus. "Masih ada tanggung jawab ayah kalian yang belum sempat diberikannya." Lanjut Draco.

Scorpius menepuk punggung Albus memberi semangat. Mereka harus segera pergi, karena ada satu orang lagi yang harus ditemui Draco bersama James dan juga Albus. Dengan lapang dada Scorpius mempersilakan sahabatnya itu pergi. Ia berbisik, "aku sudah bilang, kan, ayah dan ibumu sangat mencintaimu, Albus."

* * *

James dan Albus, segera berganti pakaian dan pergi bersama Draco menuju satu tempat. Bukan the Burrow, bukan juga rumah keluarga Potter. Draco mengajak keduanya ke St. Mungo dan berdiri di depan salah satu pintu kamar rawat. Draco akhirnya mengawali membuka pintu dan masuk lebih dulu. Di belakangnya, James dan Albus bergantian masuk. Dan di sanalah, beberapa keluarganya berkumpul, menemani seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Li—Lily?" James terbata melihat adik tirinya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit namun tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan tatapan normal.

"James. James. Akhirnya.. aku tahu wajahmu. Dan.. Albus."

Albus mendekati ujung ranjang, ia memilih berdiri di sisi Bill sambil tak percaya memandang Lily dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kau—bisa melihat?" tanya Albus sama terbatanya dengan James.

"Sejak kemarin. Mereka semua sengaja menyembunyikan foto kalian karena aku harus melihatnya secara langsung. Ternyata.. kalian mirip Daddy."

Rasa haru menyambut pelukan James di tubuh Lily. Albus ikut tergerak membawa tubuh kedua saudaranya dalam pelukannya juga. Molly turut menangis haru di pelukan Angelina. Begitu juga dengan semua keluarga dan sahabat yang datang di sana.

Di sudut ruangan, Draco dan George sedang membuka beberapa map dan kotak di sebuah meja. sesekali mereka berbisik dan membahas sesuatu bersama Arthur dan Hermione.

"Kalau pun boleh, pelukannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti, ya. Karena, kami membutuhkan kalian bertiga untuk duduk di hadapan kami."

George menyiapkan sofa panjang di hadapan meja penuh barang-barang dan dokumen yang masih sesekali diperiksa dan pelajari oleh Draco. James dan Albus membantu sang adik, Lily, untuk turun dari ranjang dan duduk bersama di sofa yang sudah disiapkan. Molly menyambut ketiganya dengan pelukan sambil mengantar mereka duduk.

Oleh kedua orang tua di hadapan mereka, James, Albus, dan Lily disodorkan sebuah map berwarna coklat berlogokan Kementerian Sihir beratasnamakan Harry James Potter. Sebagai yang lebih tua, James mendapat kesempatan sebagai pembuka map itu.

"Itu adalah laporan perhitungan seluruh aset yang dimiliki oleh ayah kalian yang terdaftar di Kementerian. Lebih banyak dari Gringortts. Hasil penyimpanan pribadinya, harta bersama dengan ibu kalian, atau pun keluarga Potter. Begitu juga gaji dan tunjangan Kementerian tempatnya bekerja dulu." Jelas Draco. "Ditambah dengan usaha, saham yang tersimpan di beberapa perusahaan juga telah dihitung. Serta dengan seluruh hartanya di dunia Muggle. Tanpa terkecuali."

Draco kali ini melihat ke arah Lily yang duduk di pinggir sisi kanan Albus. Ia kembali mengingat jika ayahnya memang punya tabungan di beberapa bank. "Kami juga telah mengumpulkannya dibantu oleh salah satu sahabat ayah kalian semasa hidup ketika bekerja di dunia Muggle."

Lily mengangguk paham ketika Draco menyebut satu nama teman ayahnya yang sangat dekat dengannya. George selanjutnya ikut menjelaskan semua berkas atas nama Ginny melanjutkan penjelsan Draco.

James merasa tak percaya harta peninggalan ayah dan ibunya begitu banyak. Bahkan melebihi apa yang telah dibayangkan dirinya tentang harta orang paling kaya sekalipun. "Lalu apa kaitannya dengan Uncle menunjukkan ini semua pada kami?" tanya James.

"Karena ini memang hak milik kalian." George berseru mempertegas.

"Dan kalian harus mengetahuinya."

James, Albus, dan Lily saling berhadapan. Mereka terlalu muda untuk mengurus harta sebanyak itu. Agar lebih jelas, sebuah surat dari atas kotak ditunjukkan George ke hadapan ketiganya, begitu juga seluruh keluarga dan sahabat yang lain.

"Ini adalah surat yang terselip di dalam kotak ini. Dibuat sendiri oleh Harry. Dan.. isinya adalah.. biar aku bacakan," George membuka selembar surat dengan tulisan tangan Harry. George sempat bercanda, "oh, tulisan Harry rapi juga." Sambil tersenyum.

"Jubah tembus pandang ini adalah milik ayahku, James Potter, di mana sebelum ia meninggal sempat dititipkan kepada ayah baptisku untuk diserahkan padaku. Sepanjang aku memiliki jubah ini, tak pernah aku merasa kecewa. Jubah ini menyimpan banyak kenangan, sejarah pun turut menulis tentang jubah ini. Dan untuk kepemilikan jubah ini, suatu saat akan aku berikan jubah ini pada orang yang memiliki nama sama seperti ayahku. Saat waktunya tepat, aku akan berikan jubah ini pada putraku, James Sirius Potter, untuk disimpan dan digunakan sebaik mungkin."

George menutup surat yang ia baca lantas menatap James tajam. "Dan kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Ia mendorong kotak besar menuju ke hadapan James. Jubah tembus pandang yang melegenda itu diserahkan sepenuhnya pada James.

"Ini—"

"Simpanlah, James. Ini permintaan Daddy." Pinta Hermione diikuti anggukan Arthur.

Draco sempat berdehem memecah suasana haru yang menyelimuti mereka dengan suara tegasnya. Di tangan Draco telah ada map baru berwarna maroon dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat berlogokan Kementerian dan salah satu lambang baru di sisi yang lain.

"Surat ini adalah surat terakhir yang ditulis oleh Daddy kalian yang pernah ditemukan oleh Brian." Draco menjelaskan.

"Aku mengenalnya, Uncle." Kata Lily sambil tersenyum. "Kau ingat, kan, James, yang waktu itu kita membeli es krim di perustakaan."

James mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara Albus hanya diam merasa tak tahu apa-apa. "Jadi begini, dalam surat ini Harry menyerahkan seluruh hartanya untuk dipergunakan oleh anaknya. Pintarnya ayah kalian, ia tak menyebut nama siapa. Ia hanya menyebut anaknya. Mungkin ia tahu akan memiliki anak lebih dari satu." George tertawa lepas. "Namun, menurut tanggal yang tertulis diketahui jika Harry saat itu hanya mengingat James sebagai putranya."

"Tapi kalian tenang saja." Sambung Draco, "menurut hukum Kementerian, surat ini sudah disahkan kebenarannya dan memutuskan harta dan seluruh aset yang telah dikumpulkan diberikan untuk anak-anak Harry Potter sesuai dengan isi surat. Semua akan resmi dipindah tangankan ketika kalian berusia 17 tahun. Pembagiannya akan dibagi rata sesuai jumlah dan kepemilikan yang sah di mata hukum—"

"Itu artinya aku tak ada hak di sini. Jadi, maaf kalau aku ikut duduk di—" Lily tiba-tiba memotong penjelasan Draco. raut wajahnya berubah. Lily menunduk demi menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu, Lily?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku hanya anak Daddy. Ibuku berbeda dengan James juga Albus. Jadi—aku bukan—"

"Bukan anak Harry Potter dan Ginevra Potter? Ya, kau memang bukan anak mereka."

Ucapan Draco langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh saksi yang hadir. Lily makin takut dan merasa bukan siapa-siapa di antara mereka. "Tapi kau anak Harry Potter. Di tubuhmu mengalir darah Potter. Kau keturunan ayahmu, Lily. Sama. Sama seperti James dan Albus, dan itu artinya kau memiliki hak yang sama seperti mereka."

"Namamu juga sudah terdaftar sebagai penduduk di Kementerian Sihir, Lily. Bahkan nanti, kau saat usiamu sebelas tahun kau juga akan pergi ke Hogwarts. Kau adalah Potter, dan kami semua di sini adalah keluargamu." Ujar George.

"Kami adalah kakak-kakakmu," lanjut Albus sambil meraih tangan Lily.

"Dan selamanya kau adalah adik kami." Pertegas James sambil membimbing kedua adiknya untuk saling berpelukan. Meluapkan rasa haru penuh ungkapan kasih dan sayang sebagai saudara. Seluruh pembacaan hak waris telah selesai dibacakan dan diakhiri dengan kesepakatan bersama untuk proses pengurusannya

Namun tiba-tiba, Luna, yang juga turut hadir, menayakan sesuatu. "Harry dan Ginny juga memiliki beberapa benda sihir, seperti jubah tembus pandang itu. Apa itu sudah termasuk harta—"

"Untuk masalah itu sudah masuk dengan harta kepemilikan Harry dan Ginny. Jadi dibagi rata. Tinggal mereka nanti bagaimana cara membaginya barang ini siapa itu siapa. Oke, tinggal kalian saling terbuka dan bersikap adil satu sama lain. dibicarakan bersama." Tutur Draco bersiap mengakhiri semuanya. "Kalian bisa minta bantuan paman-paman dan keluarga kalian yang lain. kalau butuh bantuan tambahan aku bisa bantu."

Albus menyalami Draco dan langsung memeluknya hangat. Draco sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri bagi Albus. "Terima kasih, Uncle Draco." ujar Albus terharu.

"Sama-sama, Albus. Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu. Sikapmu juga keras yang jauh lebih mirip seperti ibumu. Mereka orang baik. Ayah dan ibumu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali. Dan sekarang aku berkewajiban untuk membantu mereka. Membantumu dan saudara-saudaramu."

Draco berubah. Ia semakin diterima di tengah-tengah keluarga Weasley dan para sahabat Harry-Ginny. Hubungan buruk di masa lalu pun seperti hilang secara perlahan. Hidup mereka terus berjalan, dengan hadirnya para generasi penerus itu, tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai kembali dengan hal yang lebih baik.

* * *

Ginny menapaki lantai lorong-lorong panjang dengan jendela besar di kanan kirinya. Suasananya putih, bersih, dan sangat sepi. Ginny mengenal tempat itu seperti salah satu lorong Hogwarts. Hanya saja tampak lebih putih dan bersih dari biasanya. Tak ada orang, Ginny terus berjalan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah bangku besar. Ia menyempatkan duduk di sana.

Menikmati suasana sepi yang menenangkan. Meskipun ia berharap akan ada yang menemaninya di sana. Ginny menoleh ke kiri, melihat ujung lorong masih jauh. Saat ia ingin bergerak kembali, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tiga tangkai bunga lily putih terikat di sisi bangku tempatnya duduk.

"Bunga siapa ini?" tanya Ginny.

"Bunga itu milik orang yang sedang berbahagia. Masing-masing akan mendapat satu," ujar suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Ginny masih tak memperhatikan siapa yang berbicara padanya, bunga lily di tangannya kini menyita semua perhatiannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Karena kau harus memberikannya sendiri pada yang lain."

Maureen, tersenyum menyambut tatapan Ginny. Ia berdiri dengan anggun. Tubuhnya kecil dengan balutan gaun putih panjang menjuntai hingga menutupi kaki. Ginny sendiri tak tahu wanita itu siapa. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Maureen.

"Harry adalah milikmu. Ia pria yang baik. Bahkan yang terbaik sepanjang aku mengenal seorang pria. Bahkan terlalu baik."

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Harry?"

Maureen semakin mendekat. Tangannya menangkup pelan ke depan dada. Merunduk singkat sambil mengulas senyum pada Ginny. Wajahnya semakin cantik dengan rambut tergerai menyentuh pundak kecilnya. "Aku Maureen." Ujarnya mengenalkan diri.

"Maureen." Ginny mengulang nama itu dan menyebutnya perlahan. Tidak sedikit senyuman muncul di wajah Maureen ketika Ginny memanggilnya. Dua wanita berambut merah itu saling berhadapan. Ginny membalas tatapan Maureen meski tak tersenyum.

Tangan Maureen merapikan bagian atas gaun putih yang dikenakan Ginny. Bahkan ia tak segan menata anak rambut di bagian telinga kanan Ginny yang mencuat tak teratur. "Meski ia bukan manusia biasa, Harry seorang pria yang memiliki napsu. Ia pria normal yang bisa hanyut karena napsu, tanpa cinta. Karena Harry hanya mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun, ia akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Harry. Tapi, aku sudah mati. Aku melihatnya menangis saat aku meninggalkannya, Maureen. Apa cintaku akan tetap bersatu meski kami—"

Ginny heran ketika selama ia berbicara, Maureen tak memandangnya. Melainkan tersenyum pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Ginny berbalik, mengikuti arah pandang Maureen untuk mencari tahu ada apa. Sampai akhirnya tampaklah dua sosok sedang berdiri saling bergandeng tangan.

"Kalian selalu bersama." Maureen kembali bersuara di belakang Ginny. "Meski jarak sekalipun membentang di antara kalian, cinta kalian tetap satu. Takdirmu adalah bersama Harry. Kau tak pernah sendiri, Ginny. Ada Harry yang akan selalu mencintaimu."

Tepat di hadapan Ginny, Harry berdiri sambil tersenyum manis menanti di ujung lorong. Bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sebahu, melambaikan tangannya meminta mendekat. Mata coklatnya berkilau cantik memandangnya hangat, bersama Harry yang tak melepas genggamannya dari tangan kecil gadis itu.

"Harry."

Mata hijau Harry berkilat tanpa lensa kacamata yang menutupi. Wajah Harry polos sarat akan kedamaian. Ia terus memangguk ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Ginny meski tanpa membalasnya dengan kata-kata. Begitu juga gadis kecil di sampingnya turut memanggilnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan mendekat, Ginny mengingat Maureen. Ia berbalik kembali namun Maureen menghilang. Ia berharap berbalik kembali untuk segera mendekati Harry dan gadis kecil itu. Hanya saja, dengan sekejap jarak Ginny dan Harry kini tiba-tiba semakin dekat. Tepat saat Ginny kembali berbalik, jarak dirinya dan Harry hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Ginny menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga lily pada Harry lantas kembali berjalan beriringan. Mereka mendekati gadis kecil diujung lorong yang masih menunggu selepas Harry menjemputnya. Dengan perlahan, Harry mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan mengendongnya sesaat mereka sampai diujung lorong. Ditangan Ginny ada dua tangkai, satu telah ia berikan untuk Harry dan satu lagi adalah miliknya. Tahu dengan kehadiran anak perempuan di gendongan Harry, Ginny memberikan satu bunga lily yang belum begitu mekar sempurna.

Tangan Harry meraih tangan Ginny erat. Menuntunya kembali berjalan. Keluar dari lorong menuju titik cahaya paling terang bersama.

* * *

James, Albus, dan Lily menunduk bersamaan pada satu batu nisan besar berukir nama kedua orang tua mereka. Tiga tangkai bunga lily putih disandarkan di depan batu nisan Harry dan Ginny. Mereka membawa bunga itu sebagai bentuk penghormatan, James dan Albus meminta berkunjung ke pemakaman sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Aku hanya mengenal Mummy Ginny sebentar. Aku bersamanya beberapa kali. Caranya berbicara, menyentuhku, aku bisa merasakan ia wanita yang baik. Ia ibu yang baik. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya meski.. aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tapi aku ingat wajah cantiknya."

Tak terasa Lily meneteskan air matanya deras. Ia berdiri diapit oleh James dan Albus di kanan dan kirinya. "Daddy tak salah mencintai Mummy Ginny. Begitu juga aku." Tutup Lily tak kuasa menahan rasa kehilangannya.

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi." James ikut berpendapat sebagai satu-satunya dari mereka yang mengenal keduanya lebih lama. "Mum dan Dad, mereka memang orang yang baik."

"Aku tak banyak mengenal Dad." Tiba-tiba Albus menyela, ia menatap ukiran nama Harry lama, mengucapnya perlahan dalam hati seperti mengharapkanya kembali. "aku tak banyak mengenal Dad seperti kalian mengenalnya. Pengalaman terlamaku bersamanya hanya ketika kami dihadapkan pada situasi ketika.. kami sama-sama menjadi orang lain." Albus terisak, menahan sesak di dadanya, "aku berhapadan dengannya, berbicara padanya, ketika aku membicarakan tentang dirinya yang telah tiada. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Ketika ia memelukku sambil menangis tanpa aku tahu bahwa ia sangat senang bertemu denganku. Putranya. Aku menyesal tak mengenalinya."

James memeluk adik laki-lakinya memberikannya semangat. "Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, James, Lily. Bantu aku." Albus begitu memohon.

"Aku juga ingin mengenal Mummy Ginny lebih jauh. Kita bisa saling membantu." Lily memandang penuh harap pada James dan Albus sambil tersenyum. Meski berbeda ibu, Lily terlihat serasi bersama kedua kakak tirinya.

James mengangguk semangat, ia bangga memiliki adik-adik yang begitu luar biasa. Seperti Albus dan Lily. "Tentu," tegasnya, "itulah gunanya saudara. Kita harus mengenal orang tua kita sendiri. Ayo kita kembali. Kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts bukan, Al?"

"Ah, ya. Tapi.. James," Albus menahan ajakan James untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada sang kakak. Sebuah selimut kecil yang telah kusam dan hancur di bagian tepinya. "Kata Mummy, itu selimut Daddy ketika masih bayi, kan?" tanya James mengenali selimut yang dibawa Albus. "Menurut Mummy juga, Dad sangat menyayangi selimut itu dan selalu membawanya setiap Halloween, karena itu satu-satunya benda yang mengingatkannya dengan Grandma Lily."

Mendengar ucapan James, Lily menoleh tak mengerti. "Grandma Lily itu ibu dari Daddy, Lily. Ayah Dad namanya James, seperti namaku. Nanti aku jelaskan." Bisik James memberi pengertian Lily.

"Em.. aku tak sengaja menemukannya beberapa hari lalu sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts dan membawanya ke sana. Apa aku—aku boleh memi—"

"Tentu saja, Al. Kau bisa memilikinya. Mungkin dengan selimut itu kau simpan, kau bisa lebih mengenal dan merasa dekat dengan Daddy."

James seperti bisa membaca pikiran Albus. Sang adik akhirnya lega dengan kepemilikan selimut tua itu. Meski benda itu sederhana, Albus merasakan kedekatan yang berbeda dengan benda itu. Ia seperti selalu merasakan kehadiran ayahnya. Nyaman dan mendamaikan.

 _"Thank you, James."_

Mereka bersama-sama keluar dari area pemakaman. James mengandeng tangan Lily berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Albus berjalan sendiri beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Menggenggam selimut kecil itu sendiri dan merasakan sisa-sisa kasih sayang ayahnya di seluruh permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Dad. Mum."

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, suara percikan pelan terdengar dari sela-sela lipatan selimut itu. Masih berjalan pelan, Albus memandang selimutnya heran. Ada gerakan pelan di genggamannya. Pelan-pelan, Albus membuka dan membentangkan selimut itu. Sebuah ukiran hitam di permukaan kain tercetak membentuk lekukan alfabet. Sebuah kalimat terbaca oleh mata Albus.

Sebuah pesan yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Albus."

Tulis pesan itu jelas. Albus tahu.. mereka akan selalu dekat dengannya.[]

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#**

 **Thanks semuanya, para readers yang keceh-keceh! Anne seneng banget bisa menghibur kalian semua dengan fic ini. Semoga terkesab, bisa jadi hiburan, dan bahan baper kalian di kasur, hehehe.. chapter ini (lagi-lagi) Anne terinspirasi di Cursed Child. Tapi beda, kok, kan cuma terinspirasi. Mungkin akhir kisah mereka seperti ini. Jadi jangan tuntut apapun untuk fic ini lagi. Selesai. So, terima kasih telah bersedia menemani Anne dengan fic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa tulis review, fav, atau apapun. Anne menghargai sekali usaha kalian beri respon untuk fic ini. Kalau ada waktu, Anne bisa balas nanti. Entah bagaimana caranya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, Anne pasti ngeleng nulisnya. Haha.. Sampai jumpa di fic baru nanti, ya. Tulis request kalau ada. Jangan sungkan. Anne bisa pertimbangkan untuk dibuat. Oke, sampai jumpa. Anne sayang kalian!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
